High Noon
by J.A. Carlton
Summary: The race for the tablet of destinies begins. part of the Warverse. Sure to be plenty of Sam and Dean angst and maybe even some more HURT!Dean, and HURT!Sam. does psychological torment count?
1. Chapter 1

High Noon – SN fic – chpt 1

High Noon – SN fic – chpt 1.

by: sifi.

Disclaimer? eyeroll

Love? yet another eyeroll

**88**

**Then...**

"Enki!" Dean called feeling a faint burr in his throat.

"What're you calling him for? It belongs to Tiamat…" Sam asked.

"You're the one who said it… Enki was a peacemaker between the Gods or between Gods and men right?..."

"You're going to ask a God to broker a deal?" Sam asked dismayed by his brother's sheer audacity.

"You catch on fast Sammy…" Dean smirked.

The fiery looking orange mist that had so recently tried to roast his brother from the inside turned its attention to Sam as he slid the bell of Babel gingerly from his pocket and held it in his outstretched hand until a tendril of orange wrapped around it.

The bronze began to glow white hot as it hovered before the brothers. The orange tendril split into two, unwrapping the metal until it lay flat. The ancient Hebrew inscribing on its side melted in the searing heat of the Goddess's fire, replaced by the first language, that of the Gods which once again became visible on the tablet's surface.

**88**

_... I'm sorry, please forgive me... please, but I need more time!_ he choked squeezing the head between his fingertips, until the seal over his wound was compromised.

Breath held in his throat, his right arm moved up and down, twisting holding, begging and slowly the nail began to move out of his left hand and the wall behind it.

He pulled his big brother up against his chest and wrapped his arms around him, letting the tears come as he rocked him back and forth, "I'm sorry Dean... Please man, please don't you die on me!..." _I couldn't protect you but so help me God I'm going to save you Dean..._

**88**

"You listen to me..." Shep poked his finger against Henrickson's chest. "You're done! Period! S.A. Victor Henrickson's OUT OF THIS as of NOW..." Shep leaned in, his anger almost tangible, "You got ONE mission, ONE job in this war..."

He looked the Federal Agent right in the eye, "Your job, is to let those boys and even that girl do THEIR job... do you understand me?"

**88**

"Dean?" Sam muttered still fighting to come fully awake, "How's m'brother?" he asked, "Does he have his arm?"

Dr. Fitzgerald nodded, "He's going to be very fragile for a very long time, I had to excise a lot of bone... if I didn't get it all, the fact is there won't be much left to save anyway,"

**88**

"All that blood, all that living energy, she just poured it out didn't she? And she's gonna do the same thing here today," Dean ventured his guess.

Sam nodded, "It'll kill her, it has to, it's part of the plan," he sighed.

Dean nodded understanding the idea but still stinging, "Why didn't she want me to know until it was done?"

Sam's twisted sad smile spoke volumes, "She said she didn't want you to feel obligated."

**88**

Mercy Abbott smiled hugely and checked her make up, "Dean..." she breathed

"Hey! I know that voice..." Dean's voice carried his smile from the kitchen as he and Sam came shambling into the living room.

With her arm around him, she frowned, stepped back and took hold of the bottom of his shirt, "What the hell's going on under there?" she asked starting to lift it up.

"Hey... hey... whoa..." Dean turned out of her reach.

"Alright, alright... geez, s'not like I haven't seen it before... " she smirked.

**88**

As the line of hunters looked on, Gary, Jack, Tamara, Ellen, Jo, and Mercy, the diminutive warriors of the sidhe realm made their presence known.

"I can't," Dean choked shaking his head while Laura angled the blade into her vein.

Sam stepped forward, clamping their hands together with his own as she pierced the vessel letting her own blood flow, a willing sacrifice to protect the hunters gathered.

"Come back to me..." Dean said, not caring who might hear.

"If I can..." Laura nodded.

"Even if you can't..." he whispered, raising the vial to her lips.

He tilted the bitter brew down her throat and sat on his heels with the woman held against his chest as her last breath slipped from her lungs and her heart ceased its beat.

"_Why?" Dean asked in their last few moments together. _

"_Because I can't live and never be near you. I can't live and know that it's only a matter of time before I bring harm to you or Sam... I'd rather die than to let that happen..." she breathed pressing her face to his neck, her arms clasping him to her while his lips captured hers for what they both knew may well be the last time._

**88**

Mercy looked back to her uncle, "He had a thing for _her_?" she motioned to the corpse on the sofa, "She's firewood..."

Bobby scowled, "...This place is safer than any other on earth right now," he hitched his thumb toward the living room, "Thanks to that bit of 'firewood' out there!"

**88**

"Do you know how to kill them?" Dean asked.

"I don't, but some of the others might," the demon admitted.

Dean slid the cell phone into the male hosts' jacket pocket.

"Don't call us, we'll call you. You've got forty eight hours to spread the word and have an answer," Sam nodded as Dean cut the ropes binding its body.

**88**

"Esther?" he asked, "This is Sam Edwards... You help me out a couple years back with some bronze Babylonian Cylinders...I was wondering if you might be willing to roll them and ship the pressings to me..."

"Shep..." he grunted, "Tiamat... she holds the cards... well the tablets,"

**88**

"...looks to be about a mile in circumference," Chris offered, "almost like some kind of a bomb crater."

"Yeah well, no natural fire is gonna burn hot enough to do this..."

Beneath their feet the earth shifted, their eyes followed the emerging figure to its full height of more than twelve feet at the very tops of the obsidian head dress.

Its central face, replete with inward curved, glistening serpentine fangs split into a wide grin, followed almost immediately by the other two faces, one on either side of its head.

From its back, a pair of black multilayered wings stretched out shaking ash from between the layers of its heavy looking feathers.

Hands with segmented talons closed around their waists, the ranger gazed in mute horror as the hand holding his friend squeezed, forcing jets of blood and intestine out through his mouth as he twitched and gurgled in its grip.

"Oh God..." were the last words Chris Petrelli spoke as the central mouth grinned wider, each of the creature's three eyes lit with fire as that jaw dropped open and those curved needle teeth clamped easily through his neck, severing his head.

**88**

Sam's back arched high as he reached for his brother, "DEAN! God... Dean! Help me!" he cried gazing at his brother through oily yellow eyes.

"Get out of my brother you yellow eyed son of a bitch! I KILLED YOU!" Dean hissed through clenched teeth. "Sam, you don't need his protection anymore! You don't... you have to PUSH it out!"

"...YOU"RE the one we don't need anymore!" The last bit of Azazel within Sam sneered as Dean shot across the room and through the window landing somewhere outside with a frighteningly final sounding 'whump'.

"Dean..." Sam winced before his face softened.

Out in Bobby's foreyard, bowing over Dean's dying body Mercy didn't see the pink of copper light burst through to overtake the green, but the others did.

"My king..." Dean sighed with a faint smile before his eyes closed and his head fell to the side

**88**

**Now...**

**COMING SUNDAY… 3-30-08 **

**PROMO Vid by Catbeist: (remove spaces in address bar to access): **

**http : / / uk . you tube . com / watch ? v cex ixy 84r MM**


	2. Chapter 2

Now

**Now...**

J. EDGAR HOOVER BUILDING – FBI Headquarters – Washington D.C;

_I dunno how much longer I can do this man... this is crap, it's bupkiss... it sucks. I can't, I just can't... _Vic let the sentiment hang in the back of his head as he made his way to his office and closed the door, pulling up on his computer a carefully compiled group of weather, seismic, and 'freak incident' maps. Today there were two maps flashing red. One that centered over the South Eastern border of South Dakota, and another square that flashed over the South Eastern border of Ohio, where it joined with West Virginia; where he'd allowed himself to be separated from the Winchesters, for the good of all parties concerned.

"Hey Vic, suit up, you're going to Ohio," Marcus Semple poked his head into the office as Victor minimized the page, "Word is some fruitcake set off a bomb down there, took out a park ranger and the fire marshall..."

Victor frowned, "Last I heard from the geologists there was thought it might be a lava bed about to break through..."

"Well then what took out Petrelli and Torgeson?" Marcus half sneered leaning on the door jamb, "One of 'em was found headless and the other one looked like he'd been squeezed like a ketchup packet."

"Do I look like David Duchovny to you? Who am I? Mulder? You think there's something 'X' goin' on down there, YOU put in for the job..." he groused then smirked, "Oh that's right... I forgot... it's THAT particular fascination that keeps you pushin' paper isn't it?"

"Your plane leaves in an hour," Marcus huffed turning on his heel.

Sliding into his jacket Victor pulled his cell and scrolled through his phonebook until the bar stopped at Shepard McGregor. His thumb hovered over 'send' for a moment before he shook his head, closed the phone and slid it back into his pocket, _Don't jump the gun Vic... hold tight until we see what we can see._

_88_

"Dean? Oh God... Dean Please don't go... please baby, don't go..." Mercy sniffed leaning forward until her forehead was pressed against his and her mouth at his ear, "Please don't leave me..."

"Mercy," Bobby wrapped his arm around his niece's shoulders, his own tear filled eyes shining in the blinding glow of early afternoon sun as he watched the young man's chest and belly start to move again with steady shallow breaths. Her hands were pressed so hard on either side of his wound, she couldn't feel it.

"C'mon Bob," Shep directed the older man, pointing toward Dean's legs, "Let's get him inside."

"No! Don't move him!" Mercy ordered angrily as Bobby drew her back and fought with her to remove her hands from the entry and exit holes.

"Mercy... Look..." Bobby directed, still struggling to peel her hand from his belly.

Through the tears her breath shuddered and her head shook, unable to understand what she was seeing as the edges of his skin began to knit together outlined by veins of copper colored energy moving very like an electrical charge. Before their eyes the hole grew closed and presumably the internal damage was on its way to being undone.

They watched as a patch of scar tissue formed, whose origin, should it ever need to be explained to anyone, very few would believe he'd survived.

Leaving Mercy on her knees with Jo at her side to make sure she was alright, Bobby and Shep carried the young man into the house, laying him gently on the bed across from Sam who lay unconscious in the other, placed there by Tom and Ellen.

_88_

"C'mon Dean, wake up... please wake up..." Sam shook his big brother gently. He couldn't stop shaking and once again his gaze went to the window the last remnant of Azazel, held deep within him had thrown Dean through. That audacity gave Sam the fury he needed to evict the last of the demon, embrace the truth of his line and his destiny, and save his brothers' life in the process. _Wish I could heal him up completely...wish I could heal us BOTH up completely come to think of it..._

Relief coursed through him as Dean's eyes fluttered open and wobbled around the room.

Outside the window Tom and Shep, standing on ladders nailing a plastic tarp to the window frame peered in as Bobby entered the room and pulled up a chair beside Sam, as if on cue.

Dean's eyes moved from face to face, Tom's first, "Zeke," then to Shep, "Hunk," then over to Bobby, "Uncle Henry," and finally to Sam's, "Auntie Em...I had the strangest dream..." he smiled groaning faintly.

Air rushed from Sam as the tension in his face traded places with relief, "You were dead Dean... I'm sorry... I couldn't stop it..." he looked down, catching a glimpse of light in his big brothers' eyes, that same light that told him Dean knew it wasn't Sam, that it never would have or could have been Sam.

With a smirk he knew Dean would appreciate he sighed, "... you're gonna turn me gray before I'm thirty… jerk…" Sam half frowned offering his good hand and bracing the older man with the other.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch... You're such a sentimentalist..." he grasped Sam's hand, using the young man to pull him upright, "You okay now? No YED inside?" he asked scratching his head.

Sam sighed allowing relief to bring with it comfort as he smiled, "All gone... igigi food... you knew what he did to me, you knew WHY?" he asked.

Dean nodded, "Once I had the vision of his trial I had a pretty good idea...but still with demons y'never can be too sure."

"But why all the other children?" Sam asked frowning before he made the connection, "It's the line of patrons isn't it?" he asked already knowing it was so, "All of us, all the children he seeded, we're all aligned to Marduk and through him to Enki."

Dean nodded, "That's what I was figuring... coulda been wrong though."

Bobby reached over, tossing a pair of jeans at the elder Winchester who just seemed to realize he was still sporting nothing more than a pair of boxers, "Exhibitionist... Mercy's hard enough to control when you're fully clothed... I swear to God I heard something POP when she saw you in your shorts boy," Bobby smirked, glad to be one of the few people who could actually make Dean Winchester blush.

Dean smiled through the pink, "She's got good taste what can I say?" He snapped his head around his eyes boring into Sam's, "Laura! Oh God..." he fell back onto the bed, "She went through the seventh gate... they DRAGGED her behind it... I couldn't move, I couldn't stop looking at the gate, there was something about it, something I should have known..." he frowned scratching his head as Ellen knocked twice then entered carrying a FedEx Box.

"I think this is what we've been waiting for..." she handed it over to Sam, running a hand gently over his head as she did with Dean, "How're you boys doing?"

"Fine,"

"Good," they nodded together as she cupped their chins.

"There's no way out of this but forward is there?" she asked.

They shook their heads as Tommy and Shep poked their faces in from the outside before finishing with the tarp, "Don't we wish there was..." Shep smiled kindly at the woman then blushed and ducked back outside.

"I think Shep's crushing on you Ellen," Sam whispered, surprising all three of the men by making her blush as she cut open the box, paying far too much attention to unpacking its contents.

"I heard that little man! You watch it now're I'll do some fancy stitchin' on your mouth!" Shep called through the plastic.

"Don't worry Ellen he's harmless you know that..." Tom added as they disappeared from sight, each standing on the ground now to finish the bottom edge of the plastic.

"Oh hell..." Ellen flushed, "Assault with a dead weapon Shep?" she joked blushing madly much to everyone's delight, even her own.

Dean shook his head grinning as he pulled on a t-shirt then quickly finished with his shoes and socks, "You got the frames ready to press the pressings into Bobby?" he asked.

Holding back a set of snickers Bobby nodded, he couldn't bring himself to look at Ellen, he'd known her too long and knew she could cut him up one side and down the other with that wit of hers if she chose to, "Yeah they're ready."

"Good. Can't let a little thing like dyin' get in the way of saving the universe now can we? Let's go," he nodded.

_88_

The Museum Of Natural History:

The sharp tinkle of breaking glass snapped Esther Tilter's eyes up from the counter where she stood cataloging several new acquisitions.

"These pieces have survived thousands of years! You won't!" she warned over her shoulder as another cascade of glass responded.

"Son of a bitch... if that was one of the humidor panels...I'm gonna personally string you up on the flagpole!" she grumbled moving hastily back toward the sound.

Along the rear of storage room was the walk-in humidor and several smaller, self contained units that operated to keep the most delicate pieces, be they cloth, papyrus, or any other various materials as close to the atmospheric conditions in which they'd been initially preserved, and those that would serve them the best for future generations.

Esther walked the length of the back wall carefully examining the tempered glass panels for cracks or other damage. _Huh,_ she frowned as quick footsteps moved among the rows of drawers and cabinets behind her.

"Who's there?" _God is THAT cliche'_ she smiled chasing the sound as the footsteps moved on. Down one of the rows a glittering pile of glass caught her eye and she moved smoothly toward it, the irony most definite NOT lost. She'd just been here early this morning to press these two of the cylinders for that delectable cutie with the pleading puppy dog eyes and the tight tushie that spoke of a man who knew how to make a night want to last a lifetime. _Wonder if he's still got that all night long, body or if he's... mmm Man I LOVE 'em at that age! _

Crouching to pick up the larger glass pieces she glanced into the cabinet, "Son of a bitch!" she bolted upright then leaned over again, double checking, making sure the spots were indeed empty.

She dashed through the stacks, racing toward the back door that would lead to the rear hallway when another smash, this one louder and heavier drew her off her original course and into the museum proper and the Babylon exhibit. _They're going for the other two cylinders... who? Sam? No, that doesn't make sense. Why would anyone want them? _she wondered almost skidding to a stop in front of what was once a ten foot tall glass case.

"What the hell?" she breathed astonished by the sight. From the framework to the contents themselves it looked as if something huge had crushed it.

Around one of the far cases a shadow caught her eye and she moved forward stealthily, too many questions racing through her head, the alarm hadn't gone off, had the destruction of the case been so fast it literally hadn't registered? Whatever had crushed it had to have been huge so where was it? What was it? How had it been done?

"Hey, it's okay... you can come out..." she urged softly, coming around the edge of the case. _A child? _She wondered taking in the small stature of the shadow.

"It's okay..." she rounded the end of the display case and stood up straight, frowning with surprise.

As she knelt down to look under the case a shadow slid along the floor.

"What the hell..." Esther sighed standing up and gazing around. She startled at the sight of a young girl of about twelve, pressed against the half wall that separated periods in the exhibit.

If she had continued onward another six feet she might have found herself staring at Rick the guard's headless corpse.

"Hi... it's okay..." she soothed moving quickly to the child who stood stock still, wearing a knee length white dress with black patent leather shoes and pink bobby socks. Her head was crowned with little blonde ringlets and against her chest she clutched a satchel. The only incongruity was the pair of cataract glasses that covered her eyes.

_Poor dear's blind..._ she thought speaking softly as she approached.

"Don't be afraid. My name is Esther, I work here at the museum... did you get separated from your mom?"

The child shook her head.

"Your dad then?" she asked.

The child shrugged.

"Why don't you come back to my office with me and we'll call security okay?"

The child nodded and held out her hand, staying side by side with Esther as she was led back through the staff hallways, taking the short cut to the woman's office.

Moving quickly, Esther felt her heart beating deep in her throat, her head spinning with far too many questions, and a growing sense that something very wrong had happened. _What could have done that to the case? Damn I wish she wasn't blind... I wonder if she heard anything..._

"What's your name sweetie?" She asked drawing to a stop halfway through the hall, her lips pursed as the child frowned.

"Did you hear anything while you were out there? Anything besides the crash?" she persisted.

With serpentine alacrity and the crushing force of stone the child's hand clamped onto her arm, "You will show me a map of this land. I need an entrance," came a multilayered voice part little girl; part something earthen, rocky and monstrous.

With the seventh gate closed behind her, the way to it barred by fire, and the knowledge that the man she loved was dead, Laura, as Ereshkegal's gallas dragged her toward the Queen's throne, ceased to struggle.

'_He may yet live. You know that as well as you know he would have come to harm if you hadn't done this,' something inside her spoke gently. "I know. I wish him..." not even 'everything' was enough, and if she tried to list what she wanted for him time would never have a chance to end. _

_88_

tbc.

Please R&R.

Thanks.

sifi.


	3. Chapter 3

High Noon – chpt 2

A/N – Just a quick note before we get started, I'm sorry for the confusion I caused in the second half of chapter 1 with my marauder using the form of the little girl.

The little girl in question was NERGAL's (the Marauders) first meat-suit. S/He was brought out in Pitch Black; Pursued the boys using Henrickson, then went to ground in Twilight; and Re-merged into his natural form in Dawn. But the child's form is still accessible to him.

Thank You all so very very much for sticking with this little story and all of the selfless and constant encouragement you offer! Thank You! More than you know!

sifi.

OOooOO

High Noon – chpt 2.

by: sifi.

_**8888**_

"What kind of headway are we making with the translation?" Dean asked clamping the wood frame together so Bobby could pour the bronze into the mold.

Ellen shook her head, "We're starting to get a rough idea... it looks like some kind of incantation but there are some fine points we're not too sure on..."

A strange series of sounds that might have been words came pouring out of Sam's mouth drawing an open mouthed gaze from Bobby, Ellen, and Shep.

Dean nodded meeting his brother's eyes, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"…but without knowing exactly what it means..." Sam continued in English both of them seemingly completely unaware of what had just happened.

Just off to the left the four gray igigi that were trapped inside the ward zipped and dove at the boys. Dean ducked and sneered back at them as they circled the other hunters seemingly confused.

"Guess the pendants are working," Sam nodded.

"Yep," Dean agreed then turned to face one of them, "Get!" he ordered.

And they did. In unison all four of them turned their ugly little heads toward the front of the yard and zipped off through the air.

"That can't be good," Dean looked at Sam who nodded.

Slowly, though feeling better than either of them had in what seemed like ages, the two men took off at an easy lope.

"Dean!" Mercy jogged up to him, stopping both Winchesters in their tracks.

"What the hell happened today? What the hell's going on?" she asked then turned her attention to the younger brother, "Do you mind Sam? This is private."

Sam turned his eyes to his brother but noting the older man's scowl didn't move, "You don't get to talk to him like that," Dean reprimanded with a shake of his head, "Now excuse us..."

"No Dean," she looked at Sam, "Sorry," then turned her attention back to her objective, "You were _dead_! You DIED... and then you... what kind of a dark deal did you guys make huh?" she asked breathlessly.

"There is no dark deal Mercy," Sam tried to explain.

"I didn't ask you!" she barked before turning her eyes back to Dean's.

"There is no dark deal Mercy," Dean repeated then added, "As much as I hate to admit it, what's happening here is a little thing called destiny, and apparently destiny isn't done with any of us just yet, maybe when it is I'll drop dead, would that make everything right again in your little world?" he asked tightly, his frustration with her growing more evident.

Before any of them knew it, her palm print lay red on his cheek. "You bastard. I _cried_ for you... You're the only man I've ever loved Dean and I don't even know who you are anymore, or _what_ you are, either of you... and you won't tell me? You won't let me in?" she breathed angry and confused.

Dean huffed an emotionless smile, "To be able to understand what's gone on over the last few years you'd have to have faith in things that aren't quantifiable... that's not one of your strong points and you know it."

Pursing her lips and blazing anger from her eyes Bobby's niece nodded her head, "Ok, you're right... I'm a little in the here and now, I admit that... but at least I'm not a suicidal _whore_ to an obsolete deity!" she snarled.

"Ooh," Sam winced, ducking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose, seriously NOT wanting to see the look he could feel on his brothers' face.

Dean felt sucker-punched, as if the air had been vacuumed right out of his body, _maybe that's why you and me never would have worked. _

Though her eyes pushed angrily against Dean's, she couldn't miss the sight of his jaw muscle jump as he clenched his teeth; and the longer she waited for a response, the more she began to understand that she might just have made a huge mistake. His normally crystalline eyes that betrayed every emotion, almost every thought now told her nothing; the man inside had closed the blinds and would no longer let her see him. _Oh hell._

"Excuse us," Dean nodded stepping around her. With his little brother at his side, they continued to jog through the yard following its perimeter to the front drive leaving the woman standing alone.

_Oh God... I can feel them..._ Sam's belly twitched as they drew alongside the house, clinging to the shadows. At the wall furthest from the driveway they halted with Dean leading the way, Sam on his left. Their backs to the building, Dean peered around the corner while Sam remained still.

_No, oh God no... please... I can't, I can't do this. Please... what the hell ever made me think I could do this?_ he wondered feeling his chest tighten under the pressure of the powers gathered here.

Air squeaked into and out of him and his blood fell to his feet. His body slid down the aluminum siding, his head rocking back and forth, his eyes squeezed shut, his breath tight and pained and short.

"I think it's your..." Dean started with a whisper to empty air, "Sam?"

He looked down and frowned. Against the wall, his baby brother crouched, hunkered down, his arms crossed over his chest, his gun pressed against his forehead, his lungs working like a steam engine to bring air inside.

He crouched beside his brother and caught his eye.

"It's okay," was all he could say.

Sam's head rocked back and forth loosely, and something deep inside Dean was able to feel the younger man's heart beat pick up the pace. He could feel Sam's fear as if it were his own.

"Yes," he said softly, turning those blue-greens to him, "YES. Sam..." there was something, a note, a plea, in his big brothers' voice that he didn't want to understand.

Sam shook his head back and forth, his lips tight together though his chin quivered. His eyes were red and blue for his unshed tears, "No..." he mouthed, then begged, "... please..."

"Listen to me," Dean sniffed, holding him by the jaw as he looked him deep in the eyes, "I'm right here with you, I'm not going anywhere Sam. You CAN do this," he breathed, "If _this_ is what all that destiny bullshit points to... " he sniffed a cockeyed smile, "Isn't it better _this_ way?"

Sam's head rocked side to side again as slender shimmers slid down his cheeks, "Dean... you don't know..." _what I've seen, what I've dreamed, _"you don't... Please... don't... make... me..." _Don't make me pick up this gauntlet, don't make me... I never wanted this! I DON"T WANT THIS!_ "don't... ask me..." his breath hitched, he squeezed his eyes closed and bit his lips tight together from the inside while he fought against the tremors his body wanted to unleash.

"Alright," Dean nodded clapping him on his good shoulder as he stood up straight and checked his gun, making sure there was a bullet in the chamber just in case any of them decided to try and cause trouble.

"What're you doing?" Sam asked shaking himself to his senses.

"I'm gonna send 'em away... if any of 'em gives me a hard time it'll be like shooting fish in a barrel," Dean glanced around the building for a quick count, "Course I'd rather not kill a dozen people..." he checked again, "eleven people if I don't have to but..."

Sam shook his head with a pained smile and laid his hand over Dean's gun. He flicked the safety back on.

"You sure?" the elder hunter asked, "Cause I could just..."

"No." Sam shook his head and turned his pleading eyes to his brothers, "Just... don't..."

"I won't," Dean assured him then tucked his gun away.

Together, they each took a deep breath then rounded the corner.

_**8888**_

At the rear corner of the house, just before its shadow went long, Ellen and Shep stumbled upon John's sons like children walking in on an intimacy. They heard the words the brothers spoke, and somehow felt themselves filled with eons-thick emotion and devotion that filled the air between the two young men.

A meeting of the eyes between the independent hunters, and they both knew what parts they were to play in this saga.

_**8888**_

Together Sam and Dean strode to the edge of the barrier where 11 men and women stood watching and cringing as the igigi lasciviously licked their warty little non-lips in hopes of a feast.

The male they'd let go stepped forward through the crowd, "You got lucky Sam..."

"We'll see," the hunter nodded fully aware of Dean's position just a step behind and to his right. _So... here we go. Don't let me fall Dean..._

The demon host smirked, "Do you care who's willing to do your bidding?" he asked.

Feeling rather than seeing Dean's expression, Sam stood fast, "I didn't know I had to ask for introductions," he said coolly.

The host bobbed his head to the side, "One of the names you might know me by is Marax."

_Christian... _he quickly thought, _Responsible for assigning familiars. An astronomical educator ... doesn't he command a few legions? _Sam half smiled and gave a faint nod, "A teacher," he said for Dean's benefit then motioned to the others, "Are these some of your students?" he asked.

Behind Marax, some of the others snickered, some shifted uneasily and a few looked downright proud.

A voice from the back of the group spoke up, "I was the first to be called legion," he stepped forward, dry heat parting the group before him, "All these came behind, in the wake of my desiccations," its eyes peered into Sam's, a burnt orange glow at their heart and again the human mouth opened, though this time what came out was meant only for the Winchesters, and surprisingly, only they understood the ancient language.

"I am wind that strips life from the flesh of the world, I am Imdugud," Its host flashed a grin as recognition of his name and knowledge of his birthplace shone in both of their faces.

All eyes, except Ellen and Shep's, who by now had joined the boys, turned to the igigi that swarmed and tried to charge the host that dared to speak the language of the Gods.

What happened next stunned them all, demons included, as the Sumerian creatures' human body stood ramrod straight, and in a way none of them had ever seen before, a column snapped up and out. The demon himself, unfurled in the blink of an eye and a hideous visage roared at the four igigi sending them scurrying with their ethereal tails curled behind them. Twelve humans total; 10 hosts, Ellen and Shep cringed at the horrific sound.

Dean and Sam winced, shared a look and before anyone knew it, that snub canine face with its glistening fangs and orange-ruby eyes returned to its host, drawn back into the body which appeared whole and unharmed as it was once again animated by its re-possession.

_I saw wings... I know I saw wings... almost identical to Nergal's... it scared them away..._ Dean watched the igigi retreat, terrified, _He may be the one..._ Dean thought.

_Did...?_ Sam wondered, meeting his big brothers' eyes. Between them, the energy of an idea passed.

"Impressive," Sam nodded as Dean leaned forward.

"There's a djinn back there," he motioned to a shadow in the back.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"He could be useful," Dean nodded.

"Is this everyone?" Sam asked Marax.

"In forty-eight hours, yeah. More Time, more troops," he smiled and stepped closer so that the toes of his hosts' shoes bent back just a bit at the edge of the barrier, "But oooh the things we can accomplish for you..." he grinned.

Another stepped forward, this one male with long blonde hair and an air that reminded Sam of Tommy even as he bowed his head with unfeigned respect, "I am Gader'el, it is my honor to serve."

"A weapons-smith," Sam nodded, more for Dean's benefit than anyone else's as he met eyes with the host, "Your services will be appreciated."

"For those of you who wish to stay on premises, we're prepared to open a way through the wards for you that will keep the igigi contained, but it will mean sheltering in a trap," Sam tossed the idea out there.

Various grumbles and rumbles sounded through the 11 beings present.

Marax faced the others, "Are we here to fight for what's rightfully ours!? Or have you come to take back a glimpse of what might have been while you await your deaths?"

Imdugud stepped forward, pressing his hosts' face against the barrier grinning sinisterly as smoke rose into the air from the extended contact, "I am here to kill those who breeched exile..."

The demons seemed divided some wanting to stay on premises, and others wanting to tend to their own sleeping arrangements.

A moment later the brothers shared a look, "Shep?" Sam waved him and Ellen closer, "Would you guys trace a path to the far corner of the yard, the large open spot by the shed? Have a trap drawn, leave it open with a path outlined to the edge of the barrier. Have Jo and Tamara and Jack raise a few tents and get Gary to see if that old pop up trailer can still pop-up," he directed before they jogged off, more than willing to make sure the job was done right.

A male, with a freshly shaved head and eyes adorned with thick traces of black liner stepped forward and stood beside the Sumerian. The energy between the two was palpable though no one but them could be sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Ammit," he introduced himself with a nod to the Winchesters.

Dean's head popped up, his eyes scanning the group, his brows furrowed and his mouth turned down as he breathed the air deep into his lungs moving hastily around Sam.

"Are you two going to be able to..." Sam started to ask watching his brother.

"Kitsune?" Dean called.

"…play nice together?" Sam finished distractedly as a slim Japanese woman came forward to the edge of the barrier, her eyes downcast as she came toe to toe with the eldest brother.

"There will be plenty to keep us both fed," Ammit nodded as did Imdugud.

"Good, we don't need to be killing each other off before we even start," he nodded.

A woman moved forward her gaze glaring at the Japanese woman Dean was talking with. Before Sam her image seemed to shift then snap back, and suddenly he was looking into Jessica's eyes. An instant and another shift later, Madison's, a third shift Sarah's; and with the final shift, Laura's, "I can be for you… I am Yokai," she introduced herself smiling coyly.

Feeling his heart beating hard in his chest Sam swallowed, doing everything he could to hold back a resurgence of nervousness, _What if she… it…she…No, I just have to remember,_ he watched the shape-shifting Oni return again to Madison's form.

"Keep your hosts' image," he asked with a faint smile and a nod. The Yokai bent her head, smirking with Laura's face before she did as instructed, a part of her delighted with the effect her choice in visages had on the young human.

To his left Sam could barely hide his incredulity as his big brother stepped through the barrier, his hands cupping the face of the Kitsune before drawing her in for a kiss that lingered uncomfortably long.

_What the hell is he doing? What's _she_ doing to _him_?_ He glanced at the others, each awaiting their moment to meet the Chosen. They watched him stride to his elder brother as the kiss broke apart.

His finger traced her cheek and before Sam could reach their position, she flicked her eyes to the young one, and with a single turn assumed her vixen form then dashed out of sight.

"Dean?" Sam drew his brother back across the barrier, if he wasn't so unnerved, he might have been downright amused at the goofy dazed look on his face.

"Time is running out Winchester! Are you or are you NOT the chosen of Azazel!" one of them called from the rear of the group.

"And you are?" Sam asked in spite of his reeling head.

_Who else is here? My God… how am I supposed to… no doubt, no fear Sam c'mon. They came to help…No, whatever their reasons for being here, it's not to help, I just have to remember that._ Heaviness dropped into his low belly and he wanted nothing more than to run as fast as his legs could carry him with Dean at his side.

"Aeshma," she announced coming forward, everything about her from carriage to complexion speaking fury.

"I thought we already killed wrath," Sam smiled coldly.

"There's plenty for everyone," she sneered.

"No one's keeping you here, if you have a more pressing engagement, you're welcome to leave," he smiled nodding gently before his gaze swept the group. In Marak's smile, and the glint in Imdugud's eyes the young leader sensed approval.

"Sam?" Tom jogged up to the boys drawing them close to whisper bad news.

"No…" Sam breathed, his expression belying his distress. With a glance at the assembled group and a curt nod the three of them took off at a lope around to the rear of the house.

"You think we should just leave 'em there?" Tom asked softly as they rounded the corner out of sight.

"Let the faithless leave, we don't need them," Sam nodded, he was weak with curiosity about what went on between Dean and the Kitsune but the news Tom had brought made him sick to his stomach.

_**8888**_

_It's my fault, if I hadn't called her, if I hadn't asked for her help... she might not have been... "... Shep just got off the phone with Vic... there was a break in a the Museum, your friend Miss Tilter..." _

"_No..." Sam shook his head. _

"_Yeah... She's in a burn unit right now... it's the only place equipped to deal with injuries of that extent..."_

Sam's lanky form was unmistakable as was the tension of his movements as he stalked out of the back door, ripped the corner off a 50 lb bag of rock salt, and hefted it into his arms to continue the line from its current end, toward the front of the yard. _Skinned alive, how... Should I wish for her to survive? Would that be wrong? _

_It's not my fault, the Fire Marshall, the Ranger, The museum guard, Esther, it's not my fault. Maybe not but it's my responsibility._

"_If she survives and they try grafting, it'll mean hundreds of agonizing procedures Sam... better to wish her a speedy death and make sure she's properly taken care of than to wish her life," Mercy assured them looking up from the notebook. _

"_I don't know if I can believe that," Sam had muttered before storming from the house._

_He took the cylinders... we're on the right track, we just need to get to Tiamat before he does. Which one of them will be best suited to that? Marax or Pinem'e? They're both educators... Can I trust any of them to help us with the translation? No, not with that. _

His body worked furiously, keeping time with his guilt ridden and frantic thoughts, and at the inner edge of the trap where she'd just braced the pop-up trailer's wheels with cinder blocks, Ellen paused, watching the youngest Winchester participate in the work he'd directed others to carry out.

_He's the leader they'll follow, because he won't ask them to do what he's not willing to do himself. I know you're angry Sam, I know you're upset about your friend, but please... please don't rush into doing what you may have to ask of them just to prove you will._ She pleaded inside before returning her focus to the task at hand.

_**8888**_

"Sam?" Dean called stepping out into the rear yard, "Sammy!" he scanned the area then moved out front where many of the demons it seemed had settled in a bit, waiting for the Chosen to return. _Well I suppose they're nothing if not patient...I mean they've waited how long for Sam to take the reins?_ he frowned and jogged off to the enormous trap Jo, Mercy and Jack had poured onto the ground with lime and salt.

"Have you seen Sam?" he asked grabbing Jo's arm.

She looked around frowning, "He was here earlier pouring the line," she shook her head, "Sorry I don't know where he went."

He nodded and patted her on the back then moved on to Gary who was clamping down the last brace of the scaffolding.

"Gary? You seen Sam?" he asked.

"Huh uh..." the hunter shook his head giving a tug to the framework then turning to face one of the men he'd come here to bring pain to, "Last I saw he was working on the line..." he confirmed, "Dean..." he frowned, "I'm sorry man... I didn't know. And I'm sorry about your girlfriend."

Dean nodded clapping the man on the shoulder wordlessly as he moved out toward the center of the yard, toward the stacks of cars, "Sam!" he called stretching out his heart and head, feeling for his little brother, knowing that wherever he was, he was hurting.

"C'mon Sammy..." he breathed just before the yellow plastic of an empty bag of rock salt pointed the way.

A sharp yip from the right kept him on the right path, _Kitsune..._ he lurched through the maze of car bodies until he stood at the end of a row. The ochre colored fox sat at the right front fender of what was at one time a GTO, and inside the body, in the passenger seat was a silhouette he'd know anywhere.

As he moved down the row toward the young man, the Kitsune dashed back into the shadows, content with the duties it had been assigned.

Dean moved gently forward, part of him longing to slide into the driver's seat beside his brother, the way it was _supposed_ to be for them in this life. But this moment was different, his brother was in pain and needed something he wouldn't be able to ask for if Dean was in the driver's seat.

As he approached the passenger door, he noticed a tire leaning against the car behind this one. He rolled it up beside the defunct vehicle and laid it on its side, sliding most of it under the body so it and the front fender formed a chair. He lowered himself onto the tire and leaned back willing to wait.

_When he's ready..._

Sam was as always, wholly aware of his brother's presence. He expected Dean to join him inside the car and was surprised when he didn't. He was even more surprised when the older man simply sat quietly.

_Dean... how do I do this? How can I be responsible for what's to come? I never wanted this_, his chest shook with quiet shudders, "If I ask you..." _Kill me,_ "...could you? I'm not strong enough," _to do this and not be changed, not be turned, I can FEEL it..._ "Dean... what if I fail? What if I ..." _fall?_ he nearly whispered,_ You don't know who these demons are, it's only eleven of them but you don't know... they RANK Dean. These are no lesser demons, no simple black eyed ground pounders, these are ancient, powerful, leaders and teachers of the citizens of the underworld! WHO AM I to presume to lead them?_

"I don't know how to..." _come through this and still be just me... please..._ he choked wiping his face dry and flicking his eyes to his brother, fearful of what he might see.

Sam couldn't have said why the idea of seeing pain in his brother's face was suddenly something he was afraid of, but he thought it might be because that pain could be for _him_, rather than for Dean himself.

Sam slid out of the car crouching in front of his brother, his fingers twined around the edges of Dean's blue jacket.

"Don't let me become something else Dean... please..." _Don't you see what I'll become? What I'll turn into? Don't you..._ "It's the Pierpont all over again except I'm not drunk this time, swear it... swear you won't let me..." _Swear you'll kill me before I turn on you, before I kill you and everyone we love..._he choked ducking his head, unable to face the desperation he knew he'd see in his big brothers' eyes like he had that night.

The elder hunter grabbed a companionable fist full of his brother's hair, _I swear Sam. If we fail here we won't have anything to worry about. Have faith in who you are Sammy. Believe in you like I do. _But now, unlike the last time Sam had asked this of him, Dean knew he could make the promise because he knew he'd never HAVE to carry it through. He knew Sam's nature and his faith in it was unwavering.

"I promise you Sam," he smiled tilting his little brother's head up so their eyes met.

Sam's brows furrowed at the crystalline clarity in those jade green eyes. The faith in them and the certainty behind their glow brought the young hunter and leader to his knees and his head forward against Dean's chest, aware and secure in the strength of the one who'd come before, the strength of the one who faced it all without doubt.

"I promise you Sammy, and I promise you it'll never be necessary..." he smiled easily embracing the younger man as hard as he could though he could barely feel it. It wasn't enough, it could never be enough, and no one else on earth would ever know the depth of his devotion or what he was willing to give.

He held his little brother away from him, his eyes tracing the lines he'd watched change through the flow of years, "Sam..."

In that single word, in the sound of his name the youngest Winchester nodded. He knew it was one thing to embrace a past that could not be changed, but something entirely different to claim ownership of a future that had yet to be made.

Dean closed his arms around the man he'd raised from infancy, the love in his heart unconditional and infinite, _I know exactly what you're afraid of Sammy, the same thing that scared the crap outta me. I won't let you burn away. I won't let it happen. I promise._

_**8888**_

tbc.

please R&R.

Thanks.

sifi.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Just a note to say Thank You all for your awesome support! And for your incredible generosity with time and reviews. I hope you're continuing to enjoy the story, though due to a multitude of projects currently in the works I may have to put High Noon on a minor hiatus after next week's posting of chapter 4. I will do my best not to do that, but will know with more certainty next week.

As always, you have my sincerest gratitude for EVERYTHING... and most especially for being the reason I'm able to take so much enjoyment from writing.

Thank You.

sifi

**_8888_**

High Noon – chpt 3.

by: sifi.

_**8888**_

"Hey little man," Tom dropped a hand onto Sam's shoulder then sat beside him, peering between the computer screen and Sam's pocket notebook.

The reluctant Commander nodded but couldn't bring himself to speak. His most important task at the moment was learning as much as he could about each of the demons that were camped out around the house.

_It's too big... I'm just a man! I feel like... I feel like I did when Dean finally told me the truth, I can't breathe..._ he glanced at Tommy while forcing a washboard harsh breath into his body.

"Y'know... you were about two years old when we met. I don't know if John ever told you about WHY, I don't know if he ever even told Dean. I do remember that almost as soon as it was over, the whole ordeal seemed to slip right on out of your big brothers' mind, like a dream that makes your tummy quiver but isn't quite a nightmare?" he leaned forward, trying to grab the young man's eyes with his own. A flick of those blue-greens told him Sam was listening, and understood what he meant.

"I guess you could say your brother kinda got kidnapped right out of the Impala. Had daddy-bear a downright mess, and understandably so considering what was about to happen..."

Sam turned his head sharply a piercing look to his eyes that surprised Tom. Shep and Jo joined Dean in the kitchen doorway but remained unnoticed.

"See the folks that had him were kinda trapped in maybe some kind of temporal wound," he breathed deeply, the memory of that weekend just as clear now as it had been twenty four years ago, "Your dad, Shep, Buck Forester, Cal and Ryan went to get him back and left you with me. But you wouldn't have it little man, no siree bub... You woke up from a rock hard sleep and pitched the mightiest fit I ever saw a two year old throw! You got me so freaked out, and fuddled up that... honestly?" he asked.

Sam's eyebrow arched, yes, he wanted the truth.

"I was more scared OF and FOR you and what you might do, not that you could do much at all mind you, than I was even of confronting John. So I brought you to the Marshall farm and I let myself be led by the hand, by a two year old child. And do you know what you did?" he asked.

Sam's head twitched to the side.

"You took me right to Justin Marshall's skull, and YOU told me what happened to him,"

Tommy remembered pressing his lips to Sam's temple, _his arms holding him close before holding him apart from himself, "do you know what happened? How Dean got his uh oh?" he asked. _

_Sam smiled nodding, "Ppppbbbbbrrrrrrooooooommmmm," then raised his arm, "That." _

_Tommy followed the line of the boys' finger as it pointed toward the barn. _

"AND what was about to happen to your brother if we didn't stop the combine that accidentally tore that little boy to pieces and set that whole wound festering," he continued.

Behind them Dean looked questioningly at Shep who nodded confirmation. Dean paled for a moment and swallowed hard as Shep smiled easily dropping a hand onto his shoulder.

"The only thing you had to go on was what was _inside_ YOU. I was seventeen Sam, is there any part of you that thinks it's rational for a seventeen year old to listen to, let alone DO what a toddler demands?"

To his relief Sam cracked a faint smile and gave a shake of his head.

Tom leaned in, "You did what you felt was right back then, you've always done what you felt was right for as long as I've known you... may not always have been the best thing to do... but more often than not, things turned out okay," he shrugged.

Sam's gaze turned down to his notebook once again, obviously uncertain as Tom took another breath and nudged the boy's attention back to him.

"One other thing I think you should know. After he dropped pretty much everyone off the night we got Dean back, Cal told Shep something and swore him to secrecy," his eyes flicked to the door where Shep nodded his assent, "Course we all know Shep can't keep anything from me so the two of us have been sitting on it," he waited until he was certain he had the young hunter's full attention, "Cal knew this was coming. He didn't know it was you boys until we were in the Marshall's farm house..." he grinned broadly with the memory, "you were just starting your potty training, and boy you were dancing like a bug on a hot plate..." he chuckled as Sam turned pink and smiled, "Well... Cal told us when you grabbed his hand... it was the first time you touched him... Cal was a mostly a psychometrist, but once in a while he got a vision...not a whole lot of people knew that... mostly just Shep and me, and Buck... I don't think even Ryan knew..." he took a breath and shook his head, "What I'm trying to say little man, is that you and your brother... you're both exactly where you're _supposed_ to be, and there's a reason it's _you_ boys instead of someone else who most likely couldn't get the job done..."

He swilled hard on his beer, "You get what I'm saying?"

Taking an easier breath Sam nodded, "Thanks."

_**8888**_

The Winchester brothers walked side by side toward the path that led to the trap in the back, on their right on the opposite side of the barrier beside them walked the Sumerian Imdugud.

"The Assyrians called you Pazuzu," Sam started.

"They did," he confirmed.

_NO WAY! Like the The Exorcist? THAT Pazuzu? Dude that is so...cool? No, not really cool is it? Hmm... _Dean stopped and almost frowned, _Intense... yeah... intense, Sam was right... there are definitely some heavy hitters here._ And not for the first time his belly fluttered with fear.

Sam nodded, "You said you're here to kill those who breeched exile, how do you plan to do that?"

"They are not the only ones who devour..." he replied in the ancient tongue.

The brothers noticed the igigi were almost helplessly drawn toward the sound of the language. They were easily driven off now by a glance from the creature, and yet they kept coming back as if it were a siren song.

"Why are you here? If you can kill these things you don't need us..." Dean said softly, stepping up to face the being inside the meat suit.

The head turned, a second one, the demon's true face erupting from its skull without doing a bit of damage to its host. A quick snap and slaver at the igigi, and the trio was alone again.

"That is just... wicked!" Dean breathed clearly impressed.

"Well I _am_ evil," the demon's host smiled, then noting Sam's frown sought to remind him, "It's what I was made for."

Sam nodded, this was no once upon a human that he could try to persuade to curb his less than noble desires, _but as an evil that was born to be evil, it also understands the balance better than most humans ever could,_ "You and I have a history don't we?"

Dean listened carefully, fighting his every instinct to tear Sam away from here, from this creature, from _all_ these creatures. What he WANTED to do was to conk his little brother over the head if he had to, stick him in the back seat and drive them the hell out of there to somewhere safe. Somewhere they could wait for someone else to save the universe or for it to be over before they knew what had happened.

To his consternation, which he was doing his best to hide from Sam, that connection to an ancient world and its people would not allow it. In fact, that part of him was relieved the time was finally here.

With both heads contained once again in a single skull it faced the brothers, its voice low, "We are eternally at odds," it explained then shrugged, "It is the way of us."

"Then why are you here? Why are you offering to follow me?" Sam asked, "You don't need us or me."

Imdugud smiled and once again spoke the language only the three of them seemed to understand and once again it drew the igigi.

The demigod raised a hand toward the gray smoky beings, his fist curled around nothing and yet only three of them were able to flee this time as he raised his eyes toward them.

One remained static, struggling against an unseen grip.

Several demons emerged onto the path, and others on the driveway, sensing the coming of an impressive display of power.

When the Sumerian was certain he had everyone's full attention it smiled again and opened its right hand, palm up and angled toward the creature that writhed in the extension of its grip.

In the palm of that upturned hand there sat a grasshopper. Sam and Dean looked from the insect, to the hosts' eyes, to each other and back to the host. Fast enough to make both men jump, a column of tens of thousands of tightly packed locusts streamed forth from the palm of the hand. They swirled tightly around the captive igigi, the buzzing cacophony almost loud enough to drown out its splintering scream. It was a sound that made the height of cicada season sound still. The swarm flew ever more tightly until no trace of the igigi remained, then just as quickly was drawn back to the demigod it came from.

Twin gasps issued from both men, and puffs of disbelief could be heard from the gathered demons as well as hunters.

"No I do not need you. But this _is_ _MY_ world too," his head gave the tiniest incline before he turned away leaving them standing while the brothers winced, holding their noses to pop their ears against the cry the igigi had made.

"Did you know they could make noise?" Dean asked, "Man... that is _exactly_ what steel on bone feels like Sam..." he continued to work his jaw until his ears both finally popped and his heart beat returned to normal.

"Maybe they're like rabbits... just the death scream..." Sam wiggled his finger in his ear while working his jaw until his ears popped as well.

_**8888**_

"Welcome sister," she sneered, her beautiful visage at odds with the horrors she would often perpetrate. Tales of Ereshkegal described her as terrible, hideous, monstrous, and she was all those things when defined by the deeds she'd done to Inanna, but in physical appearance she was as beautiful as the sister she envied so cancerously.

"I came to pay homage for the loss of your husband and this is how you repay my generosity?" Laura questioned.

"Generosity? Is that what you call it? You deign to lower yourself to the ONE world to which I was able to lay claim before you? YOU who has _everything_!? Goddess of the heavens, of love, of battle, mother of the king of the gods and love of his father..." Ereshkegal strode down the steps from her throne stalking to the naked prostrate woman, her feet coming to a halt directly beneath Laura's face. The queen of the underworld glanced left then right, motioning her gallas forward.

From the shadows they moved, their arms draped with chains adorned with savage twinkling saw-toothed hooks.

"You're mad with grief over the loss of your husband, I beg you do not do this," Laura asked softly though knew better than to raise her eyes to the furious goddess.

On either side of her the chains rattled and her heart began to hammer, "I beg you," she whispered again as tears dropped onto Ereshkegal's feet.

"You have no dominion here," the queen spat.

Laura watched those feet turn carrying her out of the throne room, leaving her alone in the hands of the gallas.

As the first of the hooks slid under the flesh of her back, scraping the bone, breath eluded her. As the second one did the same on the other side, she screamed, and as she was hoisted into the air tears fell.

Brushes made of feathers were dipped into pots, then used to slather the refined lamp oil over her naked flesh. Chills shook her, goosebumps were raised. Fumes burned inside her nose and as the oil was slapped over her face, her eyes burned as it seeped between her lids. She couldn't even clamp her lips tight enough to keep it from working its way into her mouth.

The tears that fell down her face sliding effortlessly over the oil added to the searing burn in her eyes, and as her body turned icy cold against the air, there was one thought that brought her comfort as she gazed with her mind's eye at one of many cherished images of her beloved Dean. _It was worth it._

_**8888**_

"Can we help?" Jack asked, standing beside Gary who stood behind Sam, Shep and Tom on the back steps of the house.

Sam shook his head, catching sight of Bobby as he watched from the shed. The elder Winchester carried the body of the woman who loved him through the yard and set her on the scaffolding. Behind Bobby, sitting at the counter and glancing surreptitiously in Dean's direction sat Mercy, working on deciphering the frieze's from the cylinder pressings.

Ellen and Jo joined the group at the back door, their own tears barely held back as in the grainy lavender of early dusk Dean stood at the scaffolding, his back to them all as he said his goodbye.

Waiting patiently until he was finished, Sam blinked his own glassiness back. When Dean ducked down and picked up the gas can, the younger brother left the steps, crossing the yard to stand beside his constant.

_**8888**_

Sam reached his brothers' side, his hand closing over Dean's before he could raise the gas can.

"Sam..." even Dean's voice was scowling.

"Dean." He said softly, his eyes looking into his big brothers.

The elder brother's eyes touched those blue-greens, feeling fingers stronger than his own closing around the handle, feeling those fingers assume responsibility for the can and its contents.

"Sam..." Dean breathed, closing his eyes and letting go. He couldn't bear the sight of his little brothers' sorrow, he couldn't bear knowing that sorrow was held for him. He couldn't bear to acknowledge the depth of his loss and so stood with his eyes closed, his senses keen, his nose taking in the familiar stinging thick aroma of gasoline. The sloshing sound in his ears that he'd heard so many times as the fuel was thrown over the cords of wood below the body, and over the body itself.

_Please... Laura... Please come back to me... Please sit up, wake up... come alive again, I don't care how, I don't care what we have to do... I don't care... please take your next life... wake up! Don't..._he breathed, _don't leave me alone..._

"Dean?" Sam asked softly from his side, "We can wait..." he offered his older brother.

With a faintly shuddering breath Dean shook his head and held up the book of matches.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't," Sam closed his hand over his brothers' then wrapped his arm around the older man's shoulders while he pinched the matches from between Dean's fingers and stepped forward.

Steeling himself to light the torch wedged between the slats, a rush of warm air burst up from the stacks of wood. Dean's hand snagged into the collar of Sam's shirt, yanking him back several feet just as the whole scaffolding went up in flames, from the wood to the metal and everything in between.

"What the hell?" Sam questioned showing his brother the untouched matches as they both looked around, wondering if one of the demons was responsible for it.

Dean knew, _she didn't survive behind the seventh gate._

Soft footsteps moved gently up from behind them.

Wordless and tearful, painfully reminded of her own experience over a year ago Tamara wrapped her arms around Dean and pressed her cheek to his before returning to the group of hunters that had gathered about ten feet behind the boys.

To the far right, at Bobby's side, Ajax whimpered and nudged his master's hand before settling down to the ground, his liquid canine eyes mesmerized by the fire light.

_**8888**_

tbc.

Please R&R.

Thanks.

sifi.


	5. Chapter 5

High Noon – chpt 4.

by: sifi.

_**8888**_

Sam turned his back to the fence and the map secured to it taking in the sight of the two wobbly conference tables placed end to end along the path between the driveway and the near-trap (where many of the demons decided they'd be spending the night in some semblance of security), and the incomprehensible gathering of humans and demons seated together at them. _How many of them are doing it as a display of trust? I know that's the only reason Imdugud is. How can he be evil? and isn't one entity's evil anothers' good?... Ammit, Divine Retribution personified, devours the souls of the condemned. Even he is subjecting himself to the boundaries of the trap. Dean and I are going to have to keep watch tonight, make sure none of the hunters try anything. _He shook his head, _What would dad think if he could see us now, would he order Dean to kill me?_ he couldn't help but wonder.

"Anybody ever woulda told me I'd be sitting in on an actual strategy session side by side with demons I'da exorcised _THEM_," Gary shook his head.

"Tell me about it," Mercy shook her head but smiled.

"Point 'em in my direction, I'll have 'em tearing each other apart in no time!" Aeshma grinned almost maniacally.

"The enemy of my enemy…" Marax smiled with a shrug.

"Dude…" Dean chuckled looking at Marax, "You know Sun Tsu?" his brows furrowed as he met eyes with the educator, "Y'know, no offense but you don't seem so evil… what makes you a demon?" he asked, "I mean, aside from being a teacher…"

Imdugud, hearing the comment threw his hosts' head back and laughed.

"What?" Dean asked just as the proverbial lightbulb went on inside his head. The image of Cernunnos bound backward over a boulder while Morrigan's owls pecked out his innards, the way he'd found them in the vengeance Goddess' grotto while seeking out Laura came to mind, bringing with it memory of the more well known story of the titan Prometheus and Hera. Prometheus who bestowed godly gifts on humans; fire and healing were the biggies he could remember, and for that Hera chained him leaving her vultures to peck out his liver for all eternity and never granting him the release of death.

With a smirk, he nodded, "Ahhh, I got it…" he looked over to Pinem'e who sat with Berith Jo and Ellen wearing a demure smile on her face. "You guys both… you shared sacred knowledge with man… got it," he smiled.

"So, Pinem'e," Sam asked, "I believe you have the wisdom to see through Berith's lies."

The one who was cast down for sharing wisdom and language with man nodded, "I'm pretty sure we can work around 'em," she nodded.

"That's all he does unless asked a direct question," Ellen shook her head looking at the man who sat silent. The demon within him didn't like to talk in large groups, and disliked direct questions even more.

The chatter quieted and the attention of the assembled turned to Sam who stood by the fence. Dean at the head of one of the tables, by position, equal though in this case subordinate.

Sam nodded, "There are five Devil's gates in North America. At a town near each of those gates is a group that's been gathering followers for the last couple years for sure, maybe even decades… Ninurta has sworn his followers to Nergal's disposal. Just about two years ago, those same followers cracked our universe, letting the igigi through to serve as advanced troops," Sam leaped right in.

"Each team, with the exception of Gader'el and Bobby," he nodded down the tables at the loosely assembled groups, "is going to be responsible for completely destroying all traces of the cult _and _its members, at each target location. When you're done with that, you need to determine if your 'gate' really IS a gate, and if so, is it a direct route to hell? Or just to the underworld. If it's a gateway to hell…do what you have to in order to seal it."

"There's more than a few ways to seal a gateway…" the Djinn interrupted.

"If you can get what you need from the cult members, so be it," Sam nodded.

"And if we can't?" Razakel grinned eyeing Sam penetratively.

His eyes boring into the hosts' whose demon was the purveyor of madness; Sam didn't blink, "I know the ways they can be sealed. Seal the gateway, but be aware… unnecessary collateral damage?" he smirked coldly, "Will be frowned upon."

For a moment both hunters and demons let the threat sink in, not a single being present doubting what could happen if something went even a little hinkey.

"Sam… you said some of the gates will lead to the underworld while others lead to hell? What's the difference?" Mercy asked and found that she wasn't the only one who was uncertain.

"Believe me little girl, you'll know when you get there," Aeshma smirked, "The underworld is a veritable garden spot in comparison."

"I want to know where is Kitsune, has my kin deserted or was she dismissed?" Yokai asked angrily from beside Imdugud.

"She's doing the job I gave her to do," Dean answered.

"She came to serve the Chosen who are _you_…" she began to challenge.

"Her debt to me came first shapeshifter. Keep your family politics on the back burner until the job's done," Dean warned, effectively ending the possible challenge with mention of a debt.

_How did you get a Kitsune indebted to you Dean?_ Sam wondered but continued, "Earlier today four bronze cylinders were taken from a museum, we think something in them or on them might actually show us the fastest route to the underworld."

"What would you hope to gain by going there?" Djinn asked from between Jack and Razakel.

"An audience with Tiamat," Imdugud answered nonchalantly.

"The DRAGON?" Berith asked.

Sam nodded, "Tiamat has tremendous power, and no matter how pissed off she might get for being woken up, this is her world too, she might want to help protect it."

"So who's gonna get that job?" Yokai asked sarcastically.

Sam smiled, "If your passage leads to the underworld and not into hell call me, unless you feel like trying to take the situation into your own hands and getting yourself barbequed in the process, cause the dragon, is NOT going to be a happy camper."

"What makes you think _YOU_ can handle her then?" Razakel asked then motioned to Dean, "She was here even before Enki."

"You're not particularly well studied in deific politics are you?" Pinem'e asked the demon who was best known for unleashing madness and despair in those whose lives he touched.

"The only thing I like about politics is the insanity of it…" he grinned.

Sam smiled easily but made no reply, _'You're going to ask a GOD to broker a deal?' "You catch on fast Sammy," Dean smirked._

"And that ladies and gentlemen is why WE get the big bucks," Dean smirked.

"So, you all have your gate locations as well as the locations of the cult in that area right?" Sam asked.

"Sam isn't there some other way to stop these guys? Bind 'em? Strip 'em of their power, something other than killing them? I mean they're _human_ for god's sake," Jo asked.

The young man took a deep breath, behind his eyelids the memory of the sight, and the sounds his brother made as he was beaten repeatedly with a whip woven with steel bearings resounded.

"No Jo," he shook his head, _they gave up their humanity when they agreed to take part in the destruction of our world, _"they're not human."

As if on cue, in the rear of the yard the last remnants of the scaffold crumbled to the ground and for a short time the continued flames grew higher before settling in once again to finish their consumption.

Dean's maniac grin faltered and a shimmer in the firelight caught his eye.

"Each group will be accompanied by four sidhe warriors. They're the ones who are going to be getting y'all through the veil to your destinations and out of harms way if something goes wrong. They're here to help save our world so treat 'em with respect and I'd strongly suggest that no one take advantage of moving through the hidden realm… I've been assured that it won't go well," Sam met eyes with everyone present, both human and demon-host making sure the point was taken by all. When he was certain it was he nodded as his big brother left the table for the remnants of the pyre.

"Anything else?" He asked.

The unbelievable conglomeration seemed incredibly at peace, "Alright, anyone needs anything just holler," he instructed taking a few steps before he turned back, "And … no.. killing each other…" he then left the teams to figure out among themselves how best to approach their chosen gates and cult branches.

"Dean?" he asked softly noting the older man crouching beside a tearful Mustardseed who sat leaning against a sleeping Ajax.

"You don't have to…" the eldest Winchester shook his head.

Together they watched the small warrior explain that it was his duty to see her off.

"You mean since we're in the middle of planning…" Dean interpreted the warrior's pantomime and nodded, dropping a reassuring hand onto the small muscular shoulder, "There's no one she'd rather have at her side," he affirmed then sighed, "But she wouldn't want you to rack yourself out either," he started but the warrior sat up straight, balled his fist and made a muscle, "I know you're strong, but you've been going almost constantly for over a week, ever since we've been sure the marauder was here… all I'm saying is that when…" he shook his head, "then you need to get some rest. You still have a world to defend."

They watched the warrior jump to his feet, his face twisted in a cruel snarl as the three remaining igigi swarmed near the fire, their faces upturned with malicious happiness. In his hand a small bow shimmered into existence and in the blink of an eye, a dart flew through the sky piercing one of the sinister creatures.

Neither Sam nor Dean could have said why they expected the extra-dimensional being to have simply flown away like its peers, but the mirrored surprise on their faces as the thing dropped to the ground, its cohesion lost on impact, brought a jovial smile to the sidhe warrior who hopped and danced his victory, even going so far as to flip up his loin-cloth at the last two igigi, wagging his masculinity at them.

"I didn't need to see that," Dean looked up into his brothers' eyes.

Sam shook his head, his blue-greens grabbing tight to Dean's jades, "Now you know how I felt after walking in on you that time," he smirked.

"Dude!" Dean barked incredulous, "I'm freakin' _MAJESTIC_!"

"Mm, ah… nuh… uh…" Sam opened his mouth then shut it again with a shake of his head, "I'm not touchin' any of that…"

"Let's hope not," Dean ribbed his little brother and shouldered him good naturedly, "Did you know they could kill them?" he asked turning serious as he felt a tug on his jeans. Slowly he glanced down making sure the warrior's loincloth was back down then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Uh uh," Sam shook his head, "But it definitely brings a smile to my day," he crouched down, "Excellent shot, would you be willing… after you get some rest that is, to work with Gader'el and Bobby? Show them if it's possible what we can do to kill them?"

Mustardseed nodded emphatically and again stood straight and true, flexing his muscles to assure the young man of his fitness for duty, but Sam knew better.

"I know you're still strong and let's keep it that way," he instructed firmly, "Rest first, deal?" he stuck out his hand.

The disgruntled sidhe huffed and scowled but shook Sam's hand with both of his before stomping back around and miming his killing of the creature before the fire, perhaps telling his victory to Laura. When he was done he returned to Ajax's side and leaned back against his rib cage, watching the fire slowly die as Sam and Dean meandered around the yard in companionable silence.

_**8888**_

_They say that after a certain point, you can't feel anything anymore… thank God they were right,_ Laura thought, she could still feel her eyes roll around in the sockets of her skull, and though she could sense the gritty friction of the ball moving over the rapidly crisping mucosa, she couldn't help but notice, her sight, what was left of it drawn to the doors on her right, the backside of the seventh gate to the underworld. Only a few eternities ago the back of those gates had been engulfed in flame, ensuring that no one could pass, but an eternity ago the back sides of those gates had been dark.

Whether delirium was to blame, or death as it stood before her, offering her the release she'd sought one lifetime after another for nearly two thousand years; fate conspired to test her every limit.

As she watched, faint lines of coppery light began to appear, an odd mix of pink with just a hint of orange and yellow mixed in, and as the light grew firm and the lines grew cohesive her heart began to stutter in her chest, _Oh my God… please no. I can't… but I can't let them… Please… what difference will it make? Really? Please…_ and from deep within, the last of her water covered her eyes and was licked and dried by the all consuming flames that ate her body. _There's no way back now is there?_ She wondered feeling the heat scorch her lungs.

_**8888**_

"_How'd you get a Kitsune indebted to you Dean?" Sam asked. _

_He watched his big brother's head drop forward, his chin to his chest, the smile on his lips just a little sad, "I told her she didn't owe me anything, she got a bad deal Sam… I helped her find a loophole."_

_He'd been caught between wanting to push the issue with his big brother, and wanting to leave it alone. There were a lot of things he'd learned about Dean in the last three and a half years, and a lot of those things had flown directly in the face of everything Dean had ever WANTED him to believe. _

"_So why is she here then?" Sam asked, "It's her honor isn't it?" _

_Dean nodded, "She deserves to feel… she deserves the chance to let it go." _

"_So what'd you tell her to do?" Sam asked though he was almost certain he already knew. He'd seen the fox sit in the middle of the aisle between the cars, and he'd heard her yip seconds before Dean had come. His big brother had set her the task of guarding him. 'It's what they do, cousins to the Yokai, a Kitsune is a faithful guardian, lover, friend, or wife…what other duty would Dean have given one who believed she owed him a debt than to look after my welfare.' Yes. He knew. But knowing, left him feeling more than just a little afraid, wondering what this might mean for Dean, wondering what Dean might be thinking could happen. 'Which one of us is he afraid might not come back?' he wondered even in his sleep. _

_**8888**_

Sam's head tossed to the side and his brows furrowed while he frowned.

_It's alright Sammy, don't you worry. _Dean thought while he examined the four plates of bronze double checking Mercy's interpretation just as she'd asked him to.

In the morning the teams would disperse, each to their location moving as quietly as possible to remove as much support as possible from the invading deity. _I wonder if I'll be able to find her once we get to the underworld... if I can find her, could be the only way I can save her is to free her from Ereshkegal's grip. _His gaze wandered toward the smoldering pile of ashes in the back, _I can't… I won't believe she's done. If there's ANY way for her to come back she will, she promised._

Though it was a faint hope he held onto, it managed to hold together the pieces of his heart even as it continued cracking bit by bit.

_**8888**_

tbc.

Please R&R.

Thanks. sifi.


	6. Chapter 6

High Noon – chpt 5

A/N – I mentioned earlier that there might have to be a small hiatus due to commitments of real life. I don't know when the next chapter will be ready to go up, hopefully within a couple weeks; I will be working on it as much as possible. Please accept my deepest apologies, and sincerest thanks for all of your incredible support and encouragement. I will do everything possible to keep delays between chapters to a minimum. Thank you though, each and every one of you for your generosity, with your time and your reviews. It really means so much more than I'm able to really put into words.

Sincerely,

sifi.

OOooOO

High Noon – chpt 5

by: sifi

OOooOO

Bobby stepped onto the back porch in the late morning light and looked around. The remnants of Laura's pyre were no longer smoking but heat still shimmered the air in that area of the yard. Nothing else seemed to be stirring except Ajax and Gader'el who laid a hand on the hunters' shoulder.

He shook his head, "Anyone ever told me I woulda found respect for a demon I'd'a..."

"Exorcised them?" the weapons' smith asked stepping onto the porch beside the man and dropped his hand onto the canine's head only to receive a slurp from the animal.

Bobby breathed awkwardly, "Killed 'em is more like... but... you get the point," he looked at his pup, wondering if the animal was corrupted or if it just saw the same thing he did.

"I do," the educator nodded, not bothering to take offense. "Your friend Mustardseed will be here shortly. Together we'll show you how to help your friends kill Anunnaki's rebellious lessers."

"Dean was right y'know," Bobby muttered watching the air shimmer, his mind and vision somehow unable to leave the spot where Laura's body had been burned, "Aside from being a teacher... I just don't get how you... and Marax, and Pine'me got made into demons."

Gader'el smiled indulgently, his long blonde locks, so very like Tommy's fell forward, and in a way the familiarity of his surface appearance helped to give the elder hunter comfort. _Please... PLEASE... whatever powers there are... please look after those boys._

"Well back in the day the powers weren't all that keen on sharing... still not, far as I know, but the rules have relaxed a bit... mostly because your kind have forced the issue," he explained then motioned Bobby to the shed where they would meet the sidhe warrior and forge the hunters' defenses against the igigi, "And of course with the children being who they are, and the situation itself…" he shrugged, "This is a time of exception I suppose."

Heading down the steps and across the vacated yard Bobby felt the stillness left behind as the teams had dispersed through the veiled realm, each to their destination and their mission. Halfway toward the shed, Ajax returned to the pyre where he'd spent most of the previous night.

OOooOO

_The tablets, the tablets... he needs them... Death has returned..._ nothing made sense and yet somehow these thoughts circled her very essence.

The body that held her could not move on its own, it was dead. She saw only what was possible from the angle of the eye sockets in the skull that kept her captive, and even so, knew she was alone.

_Something is important..._ there was a strange sensation in what used to be her back, the feel of something crackling its way through crisped skin, the way the skin on chicken used to blacken. It was a brittle, dirty feeling that had something to do with a vague kind of stretching that came just before something broke and the remnants of the body she was trapped inside swung lazily to one side then arced back again. The queen's empty throne seemed to call to her, reminding her of something that should have been important.

Spots of light thrown by torches speckled the walls as she reached the apex of the swing and started the return trip. There was an odd pulling sensation in the deep of the fleshy prison's back but surprisingly, there was no pain. There was nothing; emptiness, numbness, nothing but perhaps a faint sensation of pressure as the return swing gave her the opportunity to see the majority of the remainder of the chamber.

_There was something that needed doing..._ she thought as the dark chocolate wall to her far right came into sight. Faint in the dark were lines she could almost make out. Things that should have made sense, _I know that language... I know those words..._

OOooOO

Time meant nothing here, pain no longer existed. The charred, feathered ends of the bones of the body's hand that stretched before her, toward the door, toward those familiar words carved into its surface, felt nothing. Only impact seemed to be of note, even if it was in just a peripheral sense, just spatial data to be compensated for.

_It means something... it's important..._ she thought the stone floor should be hot, but it wasn't. There WAS no hot or cold.

Inches crept beneath her until she lay before the door and fire erupted. Surprise cast her almost onto her back and from the angle at which she lay, flame filled the crevasses, the lines, the arrows, the language of the Gods as it filled each back side of each of the four panels that comprised the seventh set of gates to the Underworld.

Orange-white light licked, struck and taunted the corpse she had forced to move, threatening the last vestiges of her coherence. _THIS is important,_ she thought staring at the top of the uppermost panel while her mind filled with the first words.

OOooOO

RAWLINS WYOMING –

"This is where it happened huh?" Jack asked in an effort to distract himself from the nausea that came with moving through the veiled realm.

"About twenty miles west of here yeah," Tamara nodded, taking a look down the eerily empty two lane blacktop road.

"Where what happened?" Djinn asked.

"Where Azazel's advance troops were let out, there's a doorway to hell not too far from here," Razakel explained then looked down at the sidhe warrior that stood at knee height, speaking its own language at the ancient crazy-making demon.

"What's he saying?" Tamara asked.

The side of Razakel's host's mouth turned up wryly, "He says that the Chosen one already knows it's a doorway to hell…"

"I'll say," Tamara nodded, "So does Bobby and Ellen and Dean," she confirmed.

"He says we don't need to worry about sealing it, the deed's been done, the trap has been repaired and the doorway's locked again," the demon explained.

"So all we have to do is feed then," Djinn smiled sedately.

"Just make sure you don't bite off more than you can chew mixed breed," the demon smiled despite the djinn's bared teeth and hiss of disapproval for the nick-name. He turned to the two humans present, "Since there's nothing for you to do here other than watch us… if you want to leave you're free to, I assure you, we WILL take care of the cultists…" he offered.

"Yeah y'know I think we're gonna stick around, thanks just the same," Tamara nodded.

"Are you sure?" the demon asked stepping forward, its hand stretched out toward her head, "You should spare your delicate sensibilities…" his voice lilted, something almost hypnotic about it.

"We're sure," Jack snagged his sister-in-law by the back of her jacket, drawing her out of reach of the demon just as the four sidhe escorts tapped the butts of their spears on the blacktop, gathering everyone's attention.

The demon smiled at the djinn and shrugged as the party turned, following the sidhe into the tree-lined road side where they would approach the cult-leaders' house under cover.

OOooOO

The Finger Lakes – New York State

To anyone passing by the scene would have looked peaceful and bucolic; a young teen girl lay nude on a perfectly sized boulder, sunning herself, perhaps even dozing with her hands behind her head in the warmth of mid-afternoon.

And the little girl with the blonde ringlets and cataract glasses that sat with four bronze cylinders would appear to have merely been playing. Until that is, one moved to the opposite side of the boulder.

The little girls' hand snaked into the teen's abdominal cavity, grasping a slick fist full of entrail she leaned to the side, her concentration never wavering from the cylinders in front of her as she took another bite. Chewing absently she picked up one of the bronze pieces, somehow managed to find a seam and ran a segmented talon firmly through the soft metal while whispers in an ancient tongue brought power to the fore. Sliding those piercing talons into the new seam, the creature inside the child continued to speak, gently unrolling the bronze. From the opening poured a fine stream of dust until the rend was split wide when the rest simply seemed to 'poof' out onto the ground as fine as ash.

With the first cylinder opened, the creature tore off the end cap, tossing it over the child's shoulder into the water and reached for another bite of entrail as it set the straightened bronze tablet down and proceeded onto the second one.

The process was repeated, the ash from within the pieces simply puffed to the ground, decayed and eons old ballast most likely meant to keep them weighted and upright touching the outside air for the first time in ages upon ages of man. The ancient deity straightened this piece as well and laid it beside the first one.

Again and again, twice more the same ritual, incantation, puff of ballast, and straightening of the metal until all four rectangular panels lay two by two.

The ancient creature wearing the little girl took one last slurp of entrail and set about rearranging the four pieces. When two edges that were in proper position met, a burst of copper colored energy sealed them together. In very little time, with all four pieces in the proper position, a land shape outline he'd seen for the first time just the day before showed him the entryway he needed.

From the satchel he unrolled the map of this land the pulsing wave of copper energy visible as it rippled across the face of the tablet map, he dragged his talon along the path until it stopped in a placed called Idaho.

With the place marked in mind and on the paper, the marauder rolled the map, returned it to the satchel and picked the slab of bronze up from the pile of ash upon which it rested.

Blood poured down the boulder from the teen's body, a blackish tarry pool had formed in the sand until rivulets created tiny tributaries, carrying the life giving essence into the ash where the heart of the pile gave a shudder before a faint coppery spark took hold.

Content that he had what he needed, a route to the underworld, the way into the dragon's lair where he could destroy the keeper of the sacred tablets and carry them away for himself; he strode with his tools into the line of trees and hid them. Moments later, finding a small clearing he could drain, he lay down, his form breaking apart, mingling with the earth around him.

Far to the west, midway through this land, he could feel rising power, but he was a step ahead, and with that knowledge, he filled his mind with fantasies of what he would make when he was done destroying the very universe from which he'd been driven. When all was done, he would build his own universe, and he would rule supreme over all life.

OOooOO

Alberta, Canada

"You go with Pinem'e around the front, Berith and I'll come up the rear and take 'em out, your job is to make sure none of them get away, got it?" Ellen asked her daughter.

Jo nodded checking her weapon, "Got it."

"She won't fire on a human until its too late and it's going to get her killed," Berith told Ellen.

"I will," she looked from the demon host to her mother's eyes, "I will. I won't let you down."

"You won't mean to but you will," he pushed.

"You ever heard the saying, if y'can't say something nice don't say anything at all?" Ellen asked Berith.

The hosts' mouth stretched in a parody of a smile, "Ahhh good old Walt… too bad he didn't practice what he tried to preach."

"Stay under cover as long as you can," Ellen instructed, fighting every instinct that wanted to reach out and grab her daughter and send her back with the sidhe, but their presence was the only reason she didn't.

The quartet crouched in the shadows of a neighboring yard watching as Jo, Pinem'e and the other two sidhe moved around to the front. Turning her head between the sidhe female on her right and Berith on her left, she chose expedience knowing he was bound to answer a direct question with the truth, "Is there a reason all this is happening tonight?"

The demon grimaced as the sidhe tried not to smile, "Yes."

"Why?" she asked.

The demon sighed, "They know HE's come."

"How?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Maybe demons, spirits, maybe they recognized the signs, I really do not know," he acknowledged, "Now… stop asking questions," he clenched his teeth, his eyes blazing anger as he added, "Please."

She gave a curt nod as they turned their focus back to this cult leaders' yard and the nearly dozen humans around a bonfire that shot almost twelve feet high. It took a moment before Ellen really digested what was going on.

On a chair, two people appeared to be nearing orgasm. Tied to the ground a few feet away, a man and woman, both stripped naked, were being skinned in patches with gleaming blades. In another area of the yard, a man had been bound with his back to a tree, he'd also been stripped naked and barely moved when the cult member before him ferociously beat him with a whip that looked like it had metal woven into it. And lastly it appeared that on the far side of the fire, two men and a woman were taking their turns raping a teenage girl who was far beyond putting up a fight.

"Oh dear God in heaven…" Ellen breathed barely able to hold her rising gorge, "I think they just made Sam's case."

"Looks like a helluva party t'me," Berith grinned.

"I have to ask one more."

He rolled his eyes and nodded his permission.

"As far as you can tell, are any of them demons?"

He chuckled, sighed and shook his head, "Not a one."

Ellen nodded, met eyes with the two sidhe warriors who nodded their readiness, then turned back to Berith, "You ready?" she asked feeling foolish for doing so.

He nodded his hosts' head and licked his lips, "Oh so very…" he took her hand in his bringing it to his almost glowing grin, "Come kill with me."

Together the demon, hunter, and two sidhe warriors readied their weapons and charged into the fray.

OOooOO

tbc.

Please R&R.

Thank You.

sifi


	7. Chapter 7

A/Q – I've noticed reviews are slackin a bit here, and believe me I'm ALWAYS givin the big love to those who take the time to review, but I kinda need to know are y'all getting' bored with the story

High Noon – 6

by: sifi.

OOooOO

Devil's Gate Dam – Hahamonga Watershed Park – Pasadena Ca.

"Oh this is bogus man, seriously, would you look at that?" Mercy whispered harshly in the faint orange light of sunrise. She pointed toward a section of rock that was encased beside a gate, "What were they afraid someone was going to come and chisel the face of Satan off the mountainside?" she groused.

"Most likely. Your kind does tend to fear change more than most other creatures," Marax smiled.

"Save your ire for the cultsmen," Aeshema advised motioning toward the literal gate that stood beside the encased once upon a monument.

"I can't believe we wasted so much time going after them at the leaders' house and they weren't even there," Gary frowned as his foot slipped off a slick rock nearly sending him tumbling down the jagged slope.

Effortlessly Marax grabbed the mans' sleeve, giving him the stability to right himself "Indeed, how rude. At least we know where to find 'em," the educator smiled.

One of the sidhe warriors on his right stopped, crossing his spear against further movement.

"Take cover," Marax directed at the warriors' instruction.

They split into two groups of four, each consisting of one human, one demon, and two sidhe, and took up station on either side of the gate as human voices echoed from within. Every one of them had weapons drawn, their bodies were coiled, their muscles taut and ready to spring forth at the first sight of the cult members.

The voices drew nearer the opening and they all drew further back waiting as cackling laughter rolled out into the open. Shadows moved in the darkness, slowly emerging into the light as blue jeans and flannel shirts, orange safety vests and municipal hard hats became visible.

On the far side Aeshema, one of many incarnations of demon family of wrath let loose a battle cry that cut through every member of the waiting strike team, feeding their need to kill. As the eight descended on the emerging dam workers, guns firing, spears flying, knives slashing, the eight men and women who were about to start their work day, never even had a chance to fight back.

Shaking their way out of the murderous rage that had spurred them on, Aeshema's rolling laughter hammered home exactly what had happened. Covered in blood, Mercy and Gary shared realization and moved as one toward the laughing demon, barely held back by the sidhe who also had fallen under the demons' spell.

Marax crossed to the female host, his own fury visible in the twist of his hosts' features, "Aeshema! You have jeopardized everything!"

"Oh relax y'old fart… nobody's here, this place is a wash. All we have to do now is see if there's an actual gateway in there, you think we coulda done that with those meat-sacks hanging around?" she argued pointing at the pile of body parts.

"Oh God…" Mercy pressed her hands to her face as tears coursed down her cheeks, "Oh God what did we do?" she asked Gary who wrapped his arms around her.

"You sadistic bitch I'm gonna rip your god damned head off!" he snarled.

"Awww…" she cocked her head to the side smirking, "Still feeling a little wrathful? Bring it on human… let's see how well you do after I set you loose on your girlfriend there huh? Wanna see her head in a box?" she sneered, "What's in the booooooox… now THAT was a movie!"

"You BITCH!" He lurched against Mercy who also held him back along with the sidhe.

Around them the woods and rocks burst out laughing, and for a moment as they froze, listening to the sound they thought that somehow it really WAS nature laughing at them until one by one the members of the Cult of Ninurta rose from their hiding places surrounding the small hunting party.

"See the help we get? We didn't even have to get our hands dirty this time," the apparent leader grinned as they moved in on the stunned group.

"Ask and we shall receive huh?" one of them added happily.

"I prefer to work hands-on," another of them smiled pointing a .9mm at Mercy's head as he drew closer, "and I like 'em feisty, weapons down, that includes your fairy guards too."

"I thought there were four of them?" Yet another member asked looking around.

"Son of a bitch!" The apparent leader cursed looking at the two who'd remained to try and give cover to their brethren as they slid into hiding to wait. "Get 'em back here!" He ordered.

"We can't," Marax came forward, "If we lose contact with part of the party they're on their own, in this case, that's us. That way there's no unnecessary losses."

The leader seemed to buy the explanation and motioned with his gun toward the gate once another of their members was done collecting the weapons, "Alright, everyone inside," he directed.

.9mm man's hand snaked out grasping Mercy by the hair, snagging her out of Gary's grip and holding her in front of himself with his gun pressed into the back of her head, "Try anything and we'll start playing catch with her cranium get it?"

Gary nodded and with the rest of the party headed into the dam.

OOooOO

Memory of fire brought more pain than the corpse around her could feel, but as she lay back watching the flames fill the writing on the back of the doors, illuminating it, and as those words filled what was left of her mind she knew there was only one thing that could be done. They had to be endured one more time.

All four panels were alight with the first written language of the Gods until she knew those words by heart. Need enabled her to roll forward again, the clacking sound of the bones of the body that kept her prisoner, when they hit the stone floor would have sent shudders through her, if there'd been muscles to twitch.

_He can't… my love won't save me this time, he needs to know… they, THEY need to know. It will take them both. This is why I came, THIS is what's important. _

Once more inches slid beneath the charred torso that was all that remained of her once earthly form, and once more she reached toward the doors, the presence of any but the queen igniting fires that shot white hot columns more than a dozen feet into the air. _I can do this… I can't do this. No choice, please don't let me feel it, please…_ and she would have cried if there'd been moisture in the husk.

Her reach was tentative, the feathered tips of the fingers turning instantly to dust in the impossible heat then starting to catch at the larger finger bones, _I have to be fast then… _she pulled what was left of the extremity out of the flames and tried to examine the gate, looking for a latch, a lock, anything but finding nothing.

_Could it be that simple?_ She wondered, once more sending the sacrificial limb to do her will. As the white licked the bones, turning them glowing red from within she pushed and felt the gate move. _Good God, the only thing that keeps anyone prisoner here is the fire isn't it? How will I escape the underworld, it's so far between each gate…_ the task already seemed too much. If she made it out of the seventh gate, how could she manage to get to the sixth and past the gallas there? And at each successive gate? And when she would come to stand outside the first gate, if she made it that far, she would have no body. _They'd've had to burn me by now, how can I tell them what they need to know?_ She wondered letting her eye socket fall to the floor where bits of debris and singed bone danced through her field of vision. _I can't. It's too much._

"One step at a time, sometimes it's all we can do," it was Dean's voice in her memory from a long ago moment when she was still new to hunting and had to bear her first failure.

Whatever it was that was trapped inside the corpse, consciousness, mind, soul; that part could still taste the spicy sweetness of his kisses, could still smell every faint particle that made his scent unique, and could still feel the solid, strong, gentle warmth that wrapped around her when they could be together.

The sacrificial limb shot through the flames impacting with the gate, rocking it forward a couple inches. It shot forward again, the phalanges, metacarpals and wrist bones crumbling on impact as the bones of the forearm skidded over the metal, a tiny bony prominence catching in one of the carved symbols of the ancient language, serving to shove the door forward again, another couple inches.

Another couple inches of flooring slid by and once more the limb shot out, this time crumbling half way down both of the forearm bones, all else blown away as ash as this time the door slid open enough to stop the fire, and just enough for her to squirm through.

Relatively certain there would be no more fire, she reached out with the skeletal remains of her left hand and clutched the edge of the gate on the left. Somehow, she pulled, whatever was left of the right forearm flailing haphazardly like some unruly loosely jointed Halloween decoration until it landed on the right side gate.

She wasn't sure if it was possible in her state, but later, she might think that she'd screamed as the burning orange-pink of molten copper poured into her awareness for a time.

OOooOO

The Finger Lakes – New York State.

"Oooh! Hey a little CARE here!" Tim Connolly turned his head as a glut of blood soaked intestine slid out, half onto the pile of ash he was examining.

"Sorry," one of the EMT's apologized sheepishly grimacing at the sight of the interna that managed to dangle from the slash in the teen's body.

"There are BONES in here dipshit…" Tim snarled again as the lead analyst approached.

"Bones?"

"Yeah George, I had a couple of phalanges and what looked like actually a couple of teeth."

"So what you think this is someone's ashes?" he asked.

"Looks like, I've just never seen any this… fine," he shook his head then explained, "I mean the average cremation occurs over about an hour and a half at a temperature of what? 900 degrees Celsius right? You get fine powder yeah, and a few odd fragments of the more heavily calcified bones, but this…" he pressed a cotton swab into the ash pile, amazed at its strange characteristics, it was finer than anything he'd seen before but it felt strangely dense too.

"I just don't get it," he shook his head.

"Did it burn extra hot or extra long?" his supervisor asked.

"Or not long enough? I don't know."

"Find out," George patted him on the shoulder and moved on to the next area of the crime scene.

"Find out he says," Tim shook his head and started carefully bagging the now sodden ashes.

OOooOO

Jerome, Idaho.

"Ammit, you're with me," Shep nodded then looked at Tom, "You take twinkie and ho ho over there and get to the second house on the list," then motioned to the other two sidhe warriors that gazed at him with cocked eyebrows and expectant expressions, "Hey don't blame me, they're the ones with the hostess fetish," he shook his head, "You two take the third address, we'll meet at the fourth in forty five minutes."

"I'm not leaving you alone with a demon," Tom protested then looked the Egyptian, "No offense."

Ammit shook his hosts' bald head, well accustomed to such prejudice.

"No choice little man, now do as I say."

"Like hell!" Tom argued motioning to the demon, "He EATS souls!"

"Souls of the _damned_ … ain't a thing to worry about, ain't that right Ammit?" Shep asked hiding a wink at the ancient creature.

"Oh there's plenty of damned souls to be had… I don't think I'll have room for Mr. McGregor," Ammit smiled then nodded to Tom, "We're here with the same purpose Mr. Daykin, besides, why would I want to piss off the Chosen one by screwing with either one of you? Your history together is written in your blood."

Tom stepped toe to toe with the demon, "Set one bit of that demon dust of yours out of line and I'll put one of these puppies in your eye socket so fast you won't have time to think about blinking," he held up his gun complete with the RedBird bullets the boys had found in John's locker in New York.

The ancient Egyptian demi-god inclined his head slightly, "You have my word."

"Alright boy y'made your point… we gotta get movin' we got six houses to check, now GO!" Shep shoved Tom toward the Hostess twins as he'd come to think of the two sugar loving warriors.

Once they were alone Shep tossed a half smile at the host beside him, "Unless you got some way to get inside without picking a lock…" he asked.

Ammit shook his head, "I can't speak to your future, but as of yet you've nothing to worry about."

Shep turned a sharp eye to him.

"You know by now some of us are not what many of your kind have been led to believe," he started.

"Yeah," Shep nodded.

"Intention really IS everything," he continued, "Those things you've protected Mr. Daykin from taking part in or knowing you've done… and the reason for doing those things… so far as yet Mr. McGregor, you can rest easily, your soul is not for damnation."

"How can you really know?" he asked, _I've killed humans who's only real crime was an intent to kill an innocent man, they hadn't even acted on it yet._

"I have been judge, jury and when necessary executioner. It's what I was made for," he nodded at the back door, "Now, we are called to our duty once more."

Shep shook his head tapping his tool quickly then quietly opening the door, "You're an odd duck man you know that?" he asked.

Ammit grinned, his teeth almost glowing white in the darkness as he followed the human inside the frontier house, "Quack."

OOooOO

"Oh man," Tom breathed, his eyes fixed to the pile of bloody parts that littered the basement, "Anyone else in the house?" he asked ho ho, who shook his head.

"Any idea who did it?" he asked watching the warriors talk in that rushing-water way they called language. It didn't take long before they seemed to agree and turned to face the human. Ho ho pantomiming what could only be something huge and ferocious and the marauder.

"You really think it was him?" Tom breathed sitting down on the steps, his legs suddenly weak for a moment as they nodded, "You guys were there when he attacked your realm weren't you?"

Again they nodded.

"Let's get back to Shep," he pushed himself to his feet as they opened the veil.

OOooOO

I-86 – Southern Edge of Massacre Rocks National Park – Idaho.

"This doesn't feel right," Ammit, shook his hosts' head as they stepped onto the blacktop of I-86, less than a hundred yards from the cut through the bulging tower of rock. He looked down to the sidhe compliment, all four of whom also seemed apprehensive, "I think we need to wait and watch, something feels off," he looked back to Tommy and Shep, both of whom were watching him as well as the sidhe.

"Y'know I kinda got a similar feeling…" Shep nodded.

"Set up?" Tommy asked softly.

All six of the others nodded as two of the small warriors turned, preparing to open the way back into the veiled realm that would offer them protection.

It was as if the earth herself held her breath as a vibration rumbled the ground, and each of them noticed the sensation of pressure from above, as if something enormous was trying to flatten them into the ground.

Two of the sidhe raised their arms, doing their level best to open the way but the force of the encroaching winds barely allowed them to remain on their feet.

"Get that passage open!" Ammit ordered scanning the skies for the beast's approach.

"Do you see it?" Tom asked.

"How can something that big be freakin' invisible!" Shep asked nervously, "Get the sidhe in the middle!" He ordered over the bellowing of the rising winds.

There was a quick shifting of position and finally the two attempting to sever the veil were able to maintain their footing long enough to perform their task.

"Anybody see ANYTHING!?" Tom shouted, barely able to hear himself. Whatever was coming was huge enough to tremble the earth even as the skies shook. Rocks danced, and their teeth rattled with the vibration of its impending arrival, and in a single heartbeat, just as the sidhe opened the way behind the veil, the very ground itself began to rise, bubbling and folding outward.

"Holy shit! It's under us! Go Go Go!" he shouted, shoving his compatriots behind him.

"Noooo!" a voice screamed as the earth released the creature.

OOooOO

Clifton, NJ.

"I'll go with Pazuzu here, you go with two of the sidhe," he pointed at Sam, then indicated Yokai, "you go with the other two," Dean directed, "Meet us back here in half an hour."

Each of the other two teams nodded their understanding. Dean met Sam's gaze, a nod passed between the two before the veil was opened and the three teams parted ways.

"How do you know I won't try to kill you?" Imdugud asked as he and Dean headed toward this area's Cult Leader's house.

"I don't, and I'm pretty sure you don't need anyone's help to do your part to save the universe," Dean shrugged.

"but?"

"No buts," Dean shrugged, "Look seriously? I'd rather you didn't. I mean I'm kinda really still not fully recovered from the whole crossroad demon deal last year and just how close that all came, I mean dude, I'm thirty with grays okay?" he frowned tilting his head so the creature could see, "Then that blonde haired doll faced bitch that nearly killed me last week… man… last WEEK! Where does time go?" he asked, then shook his head, "As crazy as it sounds… I think that since you were literally created to be evil, then you get the balance more than any of these ex-human demonic converts do, and you're savvy enough to know that your welfare is tied in with the welfare of the universe… as in if IT doesn't exist… YOU don't exist…"

"Still doesn't explain why you think I won't try to kill _you_," it persisted.

Dean felt no malice in its voice, no malicious intent at all, he KNEW the creature wouldn't kill him, and as the answer came to him with a wry smile he turned to face the man that housed the ancient being, "Sam would laugh at this."

It cocked its host's eyebrow, genuinely curious.

Dean shook his head, "I just have faith." He turned the knob slowly opening the door, "You sure I want you behind me?" he asked.

Imdugud's host smirked, "It would damage the balance between your King and I if I tried to bring you harm."

Dean drew his gun and indicated the stairs creeping stealthily toward them, listening intensely for any signs of movement in the early morning hour.

Taking the stairs two at a time on the outer edge to reduce his noise he began his ascent.

_These are people… _he took a shaky breath, _they're human… 'a man who resorts to killing another man, is one who's lost his will to find another way,'_ his father's voice rolled back and forth in his head. _"Yeah well you weren't there dad," _when he tried, and it honestly didn't take much effort, he could feel that whip interwoven with those steel bearings and the crushing force behind it as the _thing_ wearing his baby brother's face beat him. Or the blade that cut rungs into the tender underside of his arms as they'd been bound over head. And he tried not to think about the slashes across Laura's body, or how the blade was sheathed between the layers of her flesh by the time she was untied and struggling to rise against his restraining hand.

He reluctantly turned his thoughts away from the woman he'd failed to save and back to the task at hand._ We don't have a choice, trying to do this any other way would just be sloppy and bite us in the ass just as sure as Gordo took a chunk out of my neck that night. I tried it your way Sammy, you were pretty brilliant little brother, getting him busted by the cops that way… but you should've let me kill him. Thanks dude for trying a different way. _

At the turn of the hallway he froze, motioning Imdugud to halt. A moment later he shook his head motioning them forward once again.

Room by room they searched the upper level of the house, finding the beds made and nothing appearing to be amiss.

"Think they're somewhere else?" he asked as his cell began to vibrate.

OOooOO

_It's finally here,_ Sam felt his breathing grow heavy and fast in his chest as he lowered himself to the basement stairs while the sidhe with him walked through the swaying forest of bodies, probably seeking a remnant of life. But Sam knew better.

"They're dead… don't bother," he waved his hand disgustedly, memories of one of the nightmares plaguing him for the last year and a half now come to fruition.

He didn't even need to look around. From the first moment he'd set foot into the Colonial style house and seen those yellow kitchen curtains with their white pompons glowing in the moonlight he knew what they'd find.

Closing his eyes he knew what he'd see from this vantage point. _Sitting on the stairs with the wind knocked full body out of him, his mouth hung open, his eyes watering as he took in the sight of a massacre. There were sixteen different bodies; men, women and children. From the I-Beams overhead hung the bodies of seven adults, all of them stripped naked. All but one of them slashed wide open from throat to groin with their entrails spilling out on the floor, smearing black puddles of blood. _

_On the floor were the children. Nine of them, boys and girls mixed, three of them under a year old, all of them beheaded and eviscerated._

'_Oh God… I ordered this,' he thought, 'This is MY fault… MY doing… oh GOD… it was never supposed to be children, there were NEVER supposed to be children involved or hurt, or … Dad was right,'_ he thought, _'Dean should have killed me. He should have let me stay dead.'_

He jumped when a sidhe tapped on his knee, his pantomime easily understood.

"It's still my fault," Sam shook his head.

The scowls and frowns on the faces of both sidhe tried to convince him otherwise, and remind him that they'd come for the very purpose of killing the cult members.

"They killed their own CHILDREN!" he screamed leaping to his feet, dragging the closest warrior beside him until they stood above a lost infant, "They HAD to have known we were coming! and LOOK! It's MY fault!" he raged pulling his blade and slicing through the nooses one by one.

His mind flew back to his first experience with the cult of Ninurta, strung up on an I-Beam by his wrists, whipped, bled, drugged, cut, beaten, until Dean had come to his rescue. He'd almost lost Dean that night too, to Alana, the hermaphrodite leader of that area's branch. She'd been poised to plunge her athame into his heart and with the last of his coherent thought Sam envisioned the blade flying from that cruel hand to embed itself into the mortar of the wall, leaving his brother alive to save him.

"Find me every drop of accelerant around the house, go upstairs and turn on the gas, don't ignite it," he directed and started tearing apart the basement, spraying the bodies with every flammable liquid he could find, from paint thinner to lacquer, to charcoal lighter fluid. He even threw charcoal briquettes onto the pile and blew out the pilot light of the water heater, letting the room fill up with gas too while he returned to the stairs and sat.

His lungs were dried and burning from the fumes being held in the lower level of the house by the time the sidhe warriors literally pulled him to his feet and forced him up the stairs, out into what was left of the night. One of the warriors smacked the backs of his knees, dropping him onto them in the cool refreshing grass, then dug through his pockets until it came clear with his phone.

The other grasped his tear shiny face between his hands, his eyes boring into Sam's, he was unmistakably lecturing the young man. When he was sure he had his attention, he stepped down from where he'd been standing on Sam's thighs, not just pantomiming but somehow the descendant of Marduk was almost sure he could understand the warrior even if he couldn't make out the words he was saying.

Clasping his hand at the small warriors neck and shoulder Sam nodded, _He's right, there's a job to do. I never would have ordered the deaths of children… I don't think. But even so, this is war, and in war children sometimes die too. _He rose to his feet, a fresh volley of tears streaking his face though whether it was due to the noxious fumes he'd been saturated in, or his sorrow over the most tragic of all casualties even he wasn't sure.

The second warrior tapped his hand then pressed a Molotov cocktail into it. He touched his forehead to Sam's then watched the chosen one light the rag and toss the bottle through the tiny window they'd left open to the basement.

Beneath them the ground shook as Sam stood transfixed. A moment later his phone was pressed into his hand, ringing on the other end.

"Sam? S'up?" Dean asked.

"They're all dead," he croaked into the phone, closing the device before Dean could ask a question. He turned to the sidhe, "Open the way please."

Devil's Gate – Clifton, NJ.

"Didn't dad take down a demon here? He would've closed whatever gate there was right?" Sam asked frowning his uncertainty, working hard to make sure Dean couldn't see through his game face.

"Mmm," Dean shrugged peering through the foliage toward the run-off ditch where the entrance to the sewer was.

It was early morning and something didn't feel quite right to the older hunter.

"You got those extra senses of yours open Sammy?" he asked.

"Dean," he huffed in a whisper then noting the looks of expectation around him from the others in their party nodded, "The only thing NOT open is my fly alright?"

Dean's look of surprise at his little brothers' cranky come back was priceless.

"I can change that if you want," Yokai winked at him with Madison's clear brown eyes.

"I'm good thanks," he declined as Imdugud and the sidhe chuckled lightly.

"See anything?" the demigod asked Dean, peering over his shoulder, looking left as he looked right, then right as he turned left.

The elder brother shook his head, "Sense anything?"

"Nothing," Imdugud frowned, "It is… perplexing."

The two men looked at each other, Dean pulling back a bit, "Y'know you are one scary sexy demigod, but do you mind getting off my back? I don't swing that way."

"It's a shame," the ancient one smiled, wiggled his hosts' eyebrows and kissed Dean's cheek before backing off.

Sam's head cocked to the side and his teeth began to chatter as he stepped past Dean and Imdugud, a few steps closer to the sewer tunnel. His chest started to hitch, his breathing rasping in and out as if he'd run a mile in under five minutes.

"Guh…" he clutched his head and fell to his knees, "Dean!" he cried breathlessly, curling around himself in the spillway.

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean lurched to his little brothers side, holding him up against the quaking that kept trying to fold him like a beach towel, "What's goin' on Sam?" he asked.

"Guuuuahhhhh!" the young hunter screamed.

"Sam what is it?" Dean asked.

He looked up at his brother panting and in obvious agony, "Dean, it's Tom."

--

tbc.

Please R&R.

Thanks.

sifi.


	8. Chapter 8

High Noon – chapter 7.

by: sifi.

**_OOooOO_**

"I don't care you get me back there right now! I won't leave my nephew behind God Damnit!" Shep screamed at the sidhe warriors who stood stolidly shaking their heads. They weren't about to let him go back.

"Shep calm down man, take a breath!"

"CALM! FUCK CALM BOBBY! That's MY BOY! MINE!" his hands clenched the hunter's flannel so hard he tore holes into it. His eyes poured and his breath came shaky, "Oh GOD… Oh GOD NO… please…" he cried unashamed as the older man grasped him close shuddering with the vision of that enormous black shape rising from the earth.

"Listen tell us exactly what you saw Shep… EXACTLY," Bobby urged with Gader'el at his side listening intently.

"The ground exploded," Shep shook his head, "That…_thing_… it was huge, my GOD how are we supposed to…" he breathed, "It was black, it looked like stone but there was so much…" he couldn't begin to explain the depth of what he'd felt, Hate was far too mild a word, as was Wrath or any of the descriptives they had at their disposal, even Vengeance wasn't quite right. What he'd felt emanating from that thing was ALL of those things and still so much more, "It exploded from the ground, that's what I saw and then he was gone. I could hear him scream but he was gone."

"Ammit?" Gader'el asked, "Did he get the boy?"

"I can't be sure," the eater of the damned shook his host's head, "There was so much dust and debris, things moved quickly." He nodded at Shep, "Like he said I too heard the boy scream at the same time _he_ burst forth, it was all we could do to get the sidhe and Mr. McGregor through the veil," he shook his head sadly, "The next thing I saw… the boy was gone and… Death had arrived."

"Death?" Shep barely breathed and bent over clutching his knees, trying to draw a breath.

"He was supposed to have been the God of Death before he took part in Enki's betrayal," Gader'el explained.

"Did any of YOU see anything?" Bobby asked the tearful warriors.

Four distinct voices layered upon one another, the sound of one reminiscent of a gentle stream flowing, all four speaking hurriedly at once however, became a rushing river of sound.

"Slow down, slow down!" Bobby barked

"Please…" Shep grasped one of them by the shoulder, "Please… just open the way, I have to go back, I have to!" he begged.

Hope shined bright for a split second as to his right a faint shimmer split the air.

He dashed for the opening and straight into Dean's restraining arms as they locked around him, "Whoa there, Shep! No! No!" he held him back while the others finished coming through.

"Shep where is he? What happened?" Sam asked.

Imdugud, Yokai and their own four sidhe escorts listened as the moment of the Marauders' appearance was retold.

"I gotta find him!" Shep begged Dean this time, "You KNOW what it means, you of all people GOTTA know!"

"I do Shep," he looked over his shoulder at Sam, "So help me God I know… but we were just there. We went there first. The marauder was gone, we think he headed into the gate somewhere in the rocks," he started.

"We saw the crater, and the trail. We looked through the debris," Sam shook his head, his eyes watering, "we couldn't find anything."

"Oh God…" Shep collapsed against the older Winchester.

"Shep we couldn't find anything, NOTHING. No BODY," he explained.

"I felt his fear, and there was a moment of blinding, I mean BLINDING pain, and then it was gone… but," Sam shook his head again, "If he's dead it was fast, so fast he probably never knew what hit him," he grabbed the man by the jacket, catching his eyes, "but I'm not sure he is."

**_OOooOO_**

"Tim Connolly please?" He asked leaning half across the counter, a wide smile beaming at the receptionist.

"Who can I say's here?" the young man grinned back.

"I am Professor Ehren Hunter, he has some bones for me to look at," the man with the wild head of thick curly hair, and completely infectious smile tapped at a message carousel on the desk watching it spin while the receptionist dialed an extension.

"Uh professor? Where did you say you were from?" he asked.

"I teach an anthropology course at the Met," he answered casually.

"He'll be right up," the young hung up the phone and watched the strange fuzzy headed man in brown corduroy pants and a 'Party Naked' t-shirt on, spin the message carousel, "I hate to ask you this," and he really did, "Can I see some I.D. please?"

"I already showed it to you, when I first walked up here… remember?" the curly haired man grinned.

For a moment something rippled across the young mans' face before he nodded with a snap of his fingers, "Oh yeah that's right! Sorry Professor… Tim'll be right up."

"Thank you," he smiled turning toward a row of hard plastic chairs as scowling young man strode purposefully up to him, looking him up and down, from his fuzzy sandal wearing feet to his unkempt hair and the ill fitting clothes in between.

"I was at a cookout with my family when the call came that you needed help," he smiled offering his hand smoothly.

The analyst took the hand absently, his eyes falling to the finger width circle of solid gold around the man's neck. "I've seen… what…?" he started to ask.

"It's a torque," he explained motioning down the hall, "It was a gift… so tell me about these bones and teeth you found… and I'm to understand there's an unusual consistency to the ashes as well?"

Together, with the unkempt man's hand companionably at his back, they returned down the hallway to the lab, Tim taking him through the scene with explicit detail.

**_OOooOO_**

"We got more bad news than that, Mercy's team was ambushed," Bobby told them solemnly.

"Oh god…by who?" Dean asked.

"That's the _good_ news. The cultists got 'em, started marchin' 'em right into the tunnel last they were seen," he looked at Sam's stricken expression and Dean chewing his lower lip, "Two of the sidhe slipped away, they're assembling a team to rescue 'em as we speak," he nodded obviously relieved.

Ajax's rich voice barked several times from the rear of the yard before they caught sight of him tearing down one of the aisles, his ears flopping with his galloping gait as a column of blinding white flame shot into the air, splitting and bowing against the unseen barrier that remained of the original wards.

"What the hell?" Dean groaned as the pup skidded to a halt slamming into Bobby's legs before dashing under the counter in the shed with his head poking out.

"I don't think that's a good sign," Gader'el frowned and took off down the aisle with the others at his heels.

With everyone heading back the way he'd come, Ajax slid out from under the counter following the humans but hanging back as they approached the volcanic spire of supernatural flame. Where the scaffolding had turned to a wad of molten metal and ash there now lay a pit with a tiny hole in the center that spat the fire into the world.

"Gader'el?" Bobby asked looking around at all the demons present, "Any of you know what the hells' happening here?" Fear shone deep in his eyes.

"Don't say 'hell' Bobby," Dean smirked with an undercurrent of seriousness.

Around the column, a cadre of sidhe materialized, all of them talking loudly over one another as they fanned out, moving the humans and Ajax a safe distance away.

"What're they saying?" Sam asked.

"They don't know," Imdugud shook his head, "Something's happening in the underworld."

"They THINK it's happening in the underworld," Ammit corrected as the Assyrian shrugged, not really caring about the difference.

Yokai tilted her head, "Sounds like wherever this is coming from it's moving through a couple different realms."

"How many are there on this plane?" Shep asked frowning.

"Don't ask," Ammit, Gader'el, Yokai, Imdugud, and apparently at least eight sidhe warriors warned.

"Why not?" Dean whispered to Sam, hopeful that he might have some answer, but the youngest Winchester shrugged and shook his head.

"I bet its cause no one really knows," Shep tried to smirk, "Sam? About Tommy…" he half choked on the plea.

"I wish I knew for sure Shep, it's just a _gut_ feeling I've got no _reason_ for feeling," the young hunter shook his head.

"Ammit said y'all's connection is written in your blood…" he mused.

"We're gonna be heading into the underworld anyway," Dean said softly with his hand on Shep's shoulder, "There's a garden… I saw Laura there before they dragged her behind the seventh gate, if we're successful, maybe I can look around for Tom too."

"You're not going alone Dean," Sam's voice lay heavy with warning.

"Neither of us know what's going to happen Sammy, this is one we're gonna hafta fly by the seat of our pants on alright, you know that as well as I do…" he leaned forward, "For all we know Tiamat might just broil our butts right there…" he looked pointedly at his little brother well aware of the red vixen's presence nearby. _Thank's Kitsune._ He knew she'd never been further away from Sam than a few leaps but to keep him unaware of her presence she was allowed to move with almost complete freedom through the veiled realm based on the strength of her vow to Dean. A sidhe remained near her in case they needed the veil opened in a hurry but other than that, per the elder hunter's instructions, she was to remain unseen by Sam.

"Whatever you're planning… DON'T," Sam half snarled though his voice was low, the promise deep within it was unmistakable.

Dean grabbed Sam by the shirt, moving him out of earshot of the others, "You _listen_ to me. I'm not PLANNING anything… but if things get hinky YOU"RE the one they came to follow, YOUR job will be handling the aftermath up here and trying to get the Genie back into the bottle!"

"Oh that's funny," Sam nodded half angrily, the look on his face reminding the older hunter that indeed, there WAS a Djinn among their numbers.

"Oh yeah," he nodded then shook his head, "Anyway, you KNOW what I mean… you think they're just gonna go peacefully back to hell once we've saved the world, universe…" he shook his head, "Whatever… the fact is you're STILL gonna have the army that Jake kid unleashed, AND the ones we've assembled here and excuse me for thinking that most of them aren't gonna WANT to go peacefully back down the pit!"

"You think I don't know what you've got in mind," Sam's mouth hung open and his expression was filled with disbelief.

"What're you talking about?" Dean asked completely stymied.

"We're gonna walk into the underworld, you're gonna broker your deal with Tiamat and you're gonna go look to see if you can rescue Laura, and you're gonna try and send me back! Dean I KNOW you!"

"Sam," he shook his head.

"NO! Dean! Don't even DARE think of lying to me…"

"She's gone Sam," he spoke softly.

"I KNOW you better than that!" Sam whisper-shouted, "You'll NEVER…!"

"Sam, she's _gone_," he nearly whispered and shook his head. He flopped his hand at the column of flame while water collected in his eyes, "I couldn't… can't… I can't…" he shook his head looking away from his little brother in an attempt to hide the tears and pain.

Shocked, Sam reached out, "Dean…"

"It's bigger than any of us," his voice hitched, "she knew that before we even knew what was coming…she knew…" he gasped shoving Sam's hand away.

"I'm sorry," Sam said softly, "There IS hope Dean…"

Dean looked up into those shining blue-greens, able to see his little brother's belief while refusing to acknowledge it himself. He refused to give hope any quarter in his heart or head knowing full well he couldn't bear to be let down, "No… she gave everything up to protect us," he shook his head almost frantically, "I can't Sam… I can't…"

"Dean, you have to."

"I _can't_!" he hissed between clenched teeth, "It hurts too much Sam… like a Jessica type hurt…" he shook his head fighting and fisting away the tears, "You've always been stronger than me."

**_OOooOO_**

"What _is_ that?" Ellen whispered feeling chills running through her. For the last twenty minutes, ever since the tunnel went pitch black the sounds of rhythmic whispers echoed through the corridor. They knew it wasn't the sidhe, and they hadn't come across any other humans, just rats and bugs aplenty.

"Sounds like it's coming from further ahead, it has to be people," Jo shook her head looking between her mother and Pinem'e, then Berith and the sidhe, all of them shrugging in turn.

"Or souls," Pinem'e sighed receiving a nod of concurrence but no words from Berith.

"So do you think this is an entryway to hell or just the underworld?" the young woman asked.

"Well, we're not hearing anyone screaming in torment," Ellen shrugged, "Maybe the underworld."

"Think we should call Sam?" Jo asked.

"Let's check it out first… then get out… I'm not sure there's cell reception in either hell OR the underworld," Pinem'e smiled easily.

**_OOooOO_**

"You stupid chivalrous ass hole!" Mercy sniffed. She stroked the sweat and blood damp hair from his face as Aeshema held true to her demonic nature unleashing her wrath on the last of the cultsmen.

The warrior who lay dying in her lap gave a pained smile and made a fist, pantomiming his victory over the cultist who'd been ready to slash her throat.

"You did good…" she nodded pressing her forehead to the small male's, amazed by how quickly she'd grown attached to the other worldly warriors.

"Let the others take him Mercy," Gary urged glancing at the half dozen sidhe from the rescue party that stood around the woman and their fallen comrade while the last four made sure all the cultsmen were dead.

"They'll give him the send off he deserves," Marax nodded streaking the blood from his hands onto his host's jeans.

"Well holy hell…" Aeshema grinned at a line of blood spatter on the tunnel wall, "I think I just found the way in," she gazed intently into what appeared to be a hole, but was actually a drop of blood. On the other side lay writhing darkness.

Leaning forward, peering into the break in this dimension's reality she looked for any indicator of location.

"Is it hell or the underworld?" Marax asked approaching the host.

"I'm not sure," she shook her head.

In the instant her head was turned a questing black tendril of demon smoke pierced the opening, sliding straight into the host's eye socket and through the back of her head. The demon's scream from the woman's mouth loosed ambient murderous rage into the tunnel.

"Get that veil open!" Marax shouted at the sidhe warriors.

Gary leaped at Aeshema, and Marax at the wall in the hopes of severing the connection as several more tendrils and columns started to pour out of the bloody droplets that created the conduit between worlds.

The warriors opened the way, dragging Mercy and their comrades into protection while the others sought to close the route out of hell.

"Dry the blood! Close the holes!" Marax shouted cringing with the sight of Aeshema and the new arrival fighting for dominion within the host's body while above them in the air more black smoke tried to coalesce.

The bits of newly escaped demon smoke were vulnerable in their current state and to Marax's and Gary's surprise as they dried the blood on the wall; closing this gateway from hell and in effect severing parts of the demons from the other parts still behind the wall, Gary watched the smoke simply cease to exist while Marax watched igigi feast.

He lowered Aeshema's host to the tunnel floor watching the battle between the demons within her flesh peter out, each of them dying, each of them becoming food for the marauder's foot soldiers.

Gary looked around, taking in the quantity of slaughter. _Eight workers outside, the cultists, three sidhe…well, they're going back behind the veil… and one demon,_ "We gotta get out of here, someone's gonna find all these bodies way too soon, when those workers don't report in…" he told Marax.

Slowly the demon astronomer nodded, he'd been looking for signs of life inside the host body but knew it was impossible. "Let's go," he sighed motioning Gary toward the faintly shimmering slice in the air.

In the darkness he didn't see near the base of the wall where several drops of blood were waiting to dry, to seal the opening, several igigi were worming their way into the openings while others sipped at the emerging bits of demon that still quested for freedom.

**_OOooOO  
_**

_Am I dead?_ Tom felt himself wonder as his eyes slowly came open and the details of the dense foliage surrounding him became clear, _Must be… ain't no jungle like this… what the hell happened?_ He rolled his head from side to side and began to take inventory of his wounds. _I saw it come. It… oh God…_ his heart leaped in his chest, _If I'm dead should I be feeling my heart beat?_ He wondered feeling his body trying to shudder with fear as tears slipped from his eyes.

In the same moment racking sobs tore from him and though he wasn't certain any of it was real, his arm came across his eyes while he cried, more full of fear and anguish than he'd ever been in his life. Even more than when he'd lost his son and the woman he'd wanted to marry to a patch of black ice on that far away night. When he'd cried so often back then, it'd been for him, for HIS loss. In his heart now, this time, with the image of that stony embodiment of pure loathing and malice in his mind's eye, he cried for the loss of an entire world.

**_OOooOO  
_**

"You don't think he'll try to kill her… I mean isn't she the one who put the world together? The heat from her fire?" Shep asked.

Dean turned to the sidhe, "We need to beat him to the underworld. He can't be allowed to get to her first."

"How the hell are you boys gonna stop him? You got NUTHIN' to work with!?" Bobby stormed as Sam stuffed the tablets, translation notes, and the original notebook into his messenger bag along with some of the standard weapons of their trade, all of which felt woefully inadequate.

"We don't have a choice Bobby," Sam muttered.

"What the hell are we supposed to do when the others get back?" he asked.

"Do what the sidhe tell you to, they've been opening portals all over the globe, helping evacuate anyone who can see what's going on that wants out," Dean divulged much to the elder man's jaw dropping surprise.

"What?" Bobby huffed in disbelief, realization coming clear in his eyes, "That's why they've been so hard at work for so long, they've been preparing the way just in case it came to this."

Dean nodded, but Sam explained, "They didn't have enough advance warning to evacuate their own universe until it was too late. Once the last survivors arrived here, and once they were sure this was his primary target, they started setting up portals, some of them close to vortices to make it easier…"

"How long have you known about this!?" Bobby demanded angrily.

"Laura told me right before… before she… before I killed her," Dean shook his head clapping Bobby at the neck and shoulder, "When the others return and confirm that the gates are sealed you go with them. If we succeed, we'll meet you on the other side."

"How're you boys gonna beat that thing?" Shep shook his head just as crushed by this news as Bobby was, there was no trace of hope in his voice. With Tommy his world was gone, and now his universe was about to follow suit, "Let me come with."

"No," Dean shook his head closing his duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Let us BOTH come with you boys. You don't know what you're going to run into out there, or in there… or whatever… and if need be… this is too important…" Bobby started.

"Bobby no…" Dean shook his head again, this time more emphatically he wasn't going to risk the lives of two of his oldest and best friends on a fools errand.

"Dean," Sam countered.

"Sam No!"

"We can't blow this," Sam muttered.

"Son of a BITCH!" Dean yelled knowing full well they were right.

"Gader'el, will you and the sidhe make sure everyone else gets to safety when they get back?" Bobby asked.

"I will," the weapons master nodded handing over a small satchel full of ammunition they'd finished earlier in the day.

"Let's go," Shep nodded standing between Ammit and Imdugud. A moment later he moved to Ammit's far side, a little more comfortable with the Egyptian than the Assyrian.

"Son of a bitch," Dean scowled then motioned at the sidhe.

A moment later both Winchesters, Bobby, Shep, Imdugud, Ammit, and Ajax left the world they called home.

**_OOooOO_**

tbc.

Please R&R.

Thanks.

sifi.


	9. Chapter 9

High Noon – chpt 8

High Noon – chpt 8

by: sifi.

OOooOO

"Why did you send them back?" Imdugud asked as Sam examined the stone archway framing a tunnel of darkness, his hand brushing gently at what appeared to be carvings reminiscent of the cuneiform Enki had written in the notebook in the hospital while using Dean's body.

"They've done their part," the young hunter muttered, "I've got two squares on this side, one high one low."

"Rectangles," Dean corrected.

"Whatever," his little brother shrugged absently.

"Same here," Dean nodded, brushing his hands over the stone, "one high, one low, surrounded by… but it doesn't look like the cuneiform…" he glanced at the two demons present then continued, "but it kinda does…" he shook his head confused, "Does any of this make sense to you Sam?" Dean asked.

"Its so eroded I'm not even sure it's writing…" he looked back at the two most powerful demons that had come to help save the world, "Can either of you…?" his breath stumbled into the air and his hand clutched, long strong fingers around the stone keeping him up when his head spun, filled with bright pink cotton candy and his knees tried to fold.

A hot leaden sensation buzzed through him, pulling deep on his innards with the certainty that they were about to burst out of his body in an agonized rage. A momentary glance filled with blind terror shot toward his brother before reason forced its way through the pain.

"Sammy?" Dean reached out instinctively. Off to the side Ajax barked but didn't move, and didn't appear otherwise unnerved.

"No…" the young hunter shook his head.

Imdugud reached out, grasping the elder brothers' arm, keeping him from making contact with his little brother.

"No," he said as Ammit moved quickly and noting the scent of something burning drew the boys' hand from the stone.

He slid the messenger bag from across his chest ordering Bobby to "Save the notes!"

Bobby dropped the searing hot bag, sliding its contents onto the cool grass while Shep stepped forward, attempting to get between the demon and another boy he thought of as his.

"Get your hands off him!" He sneered watching Ammit ease Sam down to his knees while Imdugud stepped back.

"He would have fallen ill as well if he'd made contact with the King," the embodied evil explained. "They are two sides of the same coin."

"Wha…?" Shep shook his head, not certain he'd heard right, "Hell you say! They're on the same team! Like Hell they're on opposite sides…"

"I said SAME coin," Imdugud glared, "Your grief clouds your mind."

"Alright guys," Dean patted Shep on the shoulder with one hand, clapping Imdugud's host's shoulder with the other, "Thanks," he nodded to the ancient evil, then turned to his old friend, "Thanks."

"And for the record, for the time being we're on the same side, we all have a common goal for the moment let's work like it..." Dean cleared his throat then knelt before Sam whose color seemed to be returning slowly, "What…?"

The Assyrian pointed to the entryway, "This is why they could only take us this far. It's a warning."

Bobby, on his knees but watching the exchange with one hand curled around the hilt of a blade Gader'el had made for him, almost exactly like the one he'd made that had found its way into Ruby's possession, watched John's oldest boy defuse the situation, "Mmm guys?" he slapped at the last of the border of embers while motioning toward the bronze tablets, each of the four of them bordered by glowing copper light.

Sam held his hand out over the tablets, "I don't feel any heat."

Ammit held his hosts' hand over them as well, snatching it back with a grimace, "Its hot."

"These papers didn't start themselves smoldering," Bobby muttered reaching over to see if he could feel anything, "Son of a bitch!" he cursed flapping his fingers in the air before pressing them into the cool grass, "Hotter than hell."

"Like you'd know," Imdugud chuckled then looked at Dean, "How about you? Feel any heat?"

Dean reached out toward the glowing edges, slowly grasping the closest tablet, "Cool to the touch," he shook his head setting the four of them in a row between himself and Sam.

One by one the tablets turned and slid of their own volition until they stacked two by two.

Bobby and Shep frowned at each other as the boys they'd watched grow into men slid effortlessly into conversation amongst themselves and two demons, in a language that made the sidhe's sound almost intelligible.

Both of John's boys looked from the tablets to each other, and up to the entryway.

"_Keys?"_ Dean questioned, unaware that he and Sam both were now speaking in the most ancient of languages. Dean in particular would have found it amusing to know that even the two demons present were only able to understand a fraction of what they were saying.

"_I'm guessing so… and that's probably the order they fit into the archway,"_ they rose to their feet, each man taking two of the tablets.

"_Think it'll know these aren't the real deal?" _Dean asked.

"_Must not really matter, I mean would they be doing this if it mattered?" _He mused, then shrugged holding the first tablet to the higher indentation while Dean got his into position, _"Does it strike you as just a little bit… odd Dean…"_ he began as the older hunter nodded and together they angled the tablets into the spaces.

"_Feel anything?" _

Sam shook his head as they took up stances ready to put the last two tablets into their places.

"_All of this strikes me as a helluva lot MORE than just a LITTLE odd Sam…"_ together they set the tablets into the stone and backed away.

"Anything?" Dean asked speaking English once more.

"Mmm uh uh," Sam shook his head, "Maybe we need to incant something…" he shrugged.

"Great, do YOU know how to incant a language that can't be spoken?"

Around them the wind rose until it whistled and as Bobby stuffed the notebook, notes and their scant weapons back into Sam's bag Ajax began to bark furiously at the doorway. Backing away at first then moving forward, whimpering then growling and finally running in tight circles before hiding behind Bobby, the dog was their alarm system.

For an instant before they felt it under their feet, they thought Ajax was growling, and indeed he might have been. A glance at the canine showed his stout muscular body poised to spring and quivering with tension. The short wiry hair along his spine standing almost straight up, in fact, EVERY hair was standing up, puffed defensively to make him look larger and more fearsome than he was. His lips had curled back showing every white gleaming fang in that powerful snub muzzle, and the skin of his forehead was creased downward between his eyes in heavy folds. His attention was on the entryway.

Their eyes moving in unison from the dog, to each others' and turning toward the tunnel opening, John's children saw a pinpoint of red deep in the heart of the surrounding black. An impossibly huge tangle moved in the distance, around that spot of red as it grew, sinuously charging at them at an otherworldly pace showing no signs of slowing.

"_We need to get in there!" _Dean shouted in that ancient tongue to Sam above the din as the stench of rot raced in front of whatever it was that was coming.

"_Grab the tablets!"_ Sam nodded at the bright orange-pink rectangles.

On the ground Bobby was scooping the ammunition, notebook, notes and weapons back into Sam's bag when Imdugud turned and with a single motion finished the job and slung the strap over the mans' shoulder. With a nod at Ammit he grabbed the hunter, hoisting him to his feet and driving him into the opening on Dean's side just as the Egyptian did with Shep on Sam's. Ajax whimpered but followed as the boys pulled the tablets from the arch.

On either side they clung to the rock, turning from the grassy clearing, entering blackness as something huge split the air stabbing into the light. A moment later the dog's yelp echoed in the darkness.

"Ajax!" Bobby shouted trying to turn back, but stopped by the demon behind him.

Circles of red and black winked into existence around them, while steely tentacles flailed through the air, beating it, seeking the intruders into its dominion. They slammed the rocky walls spraying stone and dust down to the ground, shuddering the earth below as they sought, searched and stabbed everywhere possible in the hopes of a strike.

The central tentacle, the one that tore through the doorway came back into the cavern. All of them whipping through the air as the six intruders dove to the floor, clinging to the walls, doing everything they could to avoid and evade those murderous appendages.

Instinctively each of them knew well enough to stay silent while they hunkered down at the joint of the wall and floor barely daring to breathe while those dozens of spiny arms felt around for the interlopers into its territory.

OOooOO

"Ow, God…" Tommy breathed, his fingers tearing into the earth like claws, dragging him along the grass toward the sound of rushing water, "Is anyone there!?" he shouted then lay still breathing deep, oddly glad that he had no feeling below the belly button, especially considering how much everything he COULD feel, felt like he was rolling in cactus needles set on fire.

Blood slid into his eye stinging and blurring his vision, obscuring the shimmer that told him the sound of water really WAS water and not the sidhe as he'd hoped. The light of the lowering sun glancing off the surface of the pool made him painfully aware of just how thirsty he was. He'd had nothing to eat or drink since awakening and realizing he was no longer a part of the world that was about to be destroyed. But in spite of the knowledge that he was currently moving through the underworld, he wondered at his state. How could one be hungry or thirsty if they were dead? Was it an echo of knowledge that he should be? And if that was the case, how was it that he could bleed? Or be paralyzed as he knew he was? Why was he not whole and mobile as he'd always been if he was dead?

"Please…" he gasped sinking his fingers into the ground again, wiping that runnel of blood and sweat out of his eye with his shoulder. He had no perception of time here, the sun seemed to be perpetually on the way to setting as he drew himself determinedly toward the shimmering pool and even though he knew it was certainly taking TIME to get there, he seemed to draw ever closer and yet night seemed content to wait before falling.

Grass gave way to mud, thick, slick and clay-like as his fingers sunk into it. _It should be cold,_ he thought, but it wasn't. Breathless he pulled forward, crystal clear water shimmering mere inches ahead. His fingertips began to tingle, an odd sensation that seemed to grow stronger the deeper they grasped. It was like holding a live wire only a very weak one. Enough to _feel_ power, to _feel_ energy. _Something's wr…no… NOT wrong… different? What? What IS this?_ He felt his lips turn up and stretch in a smile, and for an instant he almost thought he felt his foot twitch. _What's going on?_ He wondered again terrified and exhilarated all at once.

He reached forward, this time his right hand cleared the clay-like border of the pond sinking into the water so cold it stung then seemed to burn faintly.

_Oh God…_ he pulled his hand out of the clarity shaking with fear for the skeletal remains he just KNEW he was going to see.

"Huh…" ruptured from his mouth. He could feel his eyes widen at the sight of his hand, whole, clean, and simply wet.

"Please…" he glanced upward bringing a dripping finger toward his mouth.

Before he was consciously aware of what he was doing, his hands dove under the surface, pulling him forward until he was fully submerged.

OOooOO

"Gader'el?" Marax looked around the yard devoid of people, "Where's the old hunter?"

"They've gone. HE entered the underworld in Idaho, at Massacre Rocks. They lost the blonde boy," the weapons smith shook his head as the sidhe, Gary and Mercy joined them exchanging looks of concern.

"Tommy?" Mercy asked, "He killed Tommy?" she asked.

The weapons smith turned his eyes to her, "We don't know if he's dead. The Chosen one instructed me to have all returning parties work with the sidhe, disperse among the portal stations, lead others to safety," he explained, "Where is Aeshema? Did she fall?"

"Yeah," Gary nodded, "the tunnel had an entrance to hell, a demon tried to escape right through her."

"Have you heard from anyone else yet?" Mercy asked.

"Who's with the kings? Marax asked softly.

Mercy grunted, obviously angry, "They're MEN, do you get it? MEN! HUMAN MALES they're not GODS, they're not KINGS they're JUST MEN! What's the matter with you people!" She yelled in frustration.

Gader'el stood before her, his host almost looming. He made no move against her but Gary moved to her side nonetheless, "What's the matter with us? The question little human is what is wrong with YOUR kind that you cannot see what is before your very eyes? Do you really believe there is such a grand separation? That humans and demons alike are THAT far removed from their creators? It's no wonder you are ill equipped as a species to defend yourself against those of us who would prey upon you," he looked from Mercy to Gary then to Marax who simply shrugged, and finally to the sidhe, the most senior of those present who spoke to him, shaking his head.

"What'd he say?" Gary asked.

"He says it's a waste of time to try and explain it to you. Only the most rare of your kind can allow themselves to see the truth of the beginning as it is today," Marax smiled.

"What do you mean?" She asked the small warrior, not sure she wasn't going to drown in the conversation, but she was very curious as to how these two boys she'd known all her life had found authority over some of the most ancient demons known, without being possessed or becoming demons themselves. What made them so special?

"Think of it like this; demons retain a closeness with their governors whether it's one of similarity of purpose or opposition, you could say it's very like an extended family. Your kind are chaos, there is no true power save destruction in chaos. Only the ones who allow themselves to understand can ever touch the power your kind has cut itself off from," he continued to explain and seemed almost sad, "That is why our kind will outlast yours. One day your kind will be fairy tale boogey-men told to our young, and we will be…" he looked up, a gentle smile on his host's face as his hand swept across the sky, "Wherever human kind has brought us. We will be the legacy you leave."

"Which is why demons like you, Pinem'e, and Gader'el shared what you knew with humans to begin with, how to make weapons, how to chart the stars, how to use plants and animals to our advantage… which is why you don't mind helping us now," Gary mused, "I mean yeah it's your universe too so it is to everyone's advantage, even your kind to keep it whole… so eventually you can spread out to the stars like some bad sci-fi movie plot?"

The sidhe spoke and shook his head.

"I want to hear it!" Gary snapped at the small male.

"I do too," Mercy agreed.

The other hosts nodded and shrugged as Marax glanced questioningly at them, "Let's worry about one world at a time. If we don't save this one, it becomes rather a moot point doesn't it?"

"Who are we evacuating?" Gary asked as Mercy shook her head in frustration and strode to the shed, then to the house.

"He's not there Mercy," Gader'el called her back.

She sighed returning to the small group, "He went with _them_ didn't he?" Mercy sighed looking around and nodding. _Nothing could keep him from going short of death, not if Tommy went missing and Shep insisted. Plus Dean's still only up to half his game with that arm of his in the cast…damnit!_

"And Mr. McGregor, Imdugud and Ammit as well. Yokai went with the sidhe to render aid to those who will go," Gader'el nodded.

"Where's the dog?" Mercy asked.

"Ajax went with them," the smith smiled, "Good dog, very well attuned to the other planes, he'll serve them well."

OOooOO

The marauder was no fool. Until that which tethered this insignificant rock to the outer strands of its reality was severed, he and his plan could be stopped. That tether rested in the molten bowels of the earth, sleeping within a blanket of magma. He could restrain it temporarily but without its fiery breath to remake Enki's Blade he stood almost no chance of success.

_But once it is remade, will I be able to wield it?_ Was the question that whispered deep in the back of his mind as he followed a squad of advance igigi down the long stony road to the sleeping dragon's lair.

OOooOO

_What does this mean?_ the mind that had once been a woman wondered as the husk it dragged with it, a ball and chain of burnt flesh and bone whispered over the dry stone ground and the doors to the fifth gate loomed open over her approach; and as had been the case with the sixth when she'd dragged herself through it, there were no gallas.

Not a single soul, or soulless entity seemed to inhabit the road to dead. If she'd had nerves they would have been drawn so tight they might have been singing, and oddly, the terrifying sight of the cruel raptor-headed guards would have been a comfort.

_I don't think I can endure anything else…_ she thought clawing another five inches forward. _This is the fifth gate… four, three, two, one… four more to go, then where do I go from there? How will I tell them what they need? It will take them both. _

Again, she pulled, putting five more inches behind her as she passed through the towering metal doors.

OOooOO

tbc.

Please… let me know?

Thank you.

sifi.


	10. Chapter 10

High Noon – chpt 9

High Noon – chpt 9.

by: sifi.

OOooOO

_Enough!_ Sam thought raising his arm up as another corded tentacle slammed into the ground close enough for the spine to grab the front of his shirt. He slammed his hand down on the thing just as Dean's alto voice howled from the other side of the chamber and a frightening "Crack!" seemed to seek him out. _It's gotta be like Argus, some guardian of the way. _

"DEAN!" Shep hollered in time with Sam.

The youngest Winchester stood up, _"That's enough out of you... I got freakin' Doc-Oc over here smashing the crap out of my brother! Uh uh, NOT gonna happen!"_ he leaned his weight on the tentacle, _"GUARDIAN!" _He called loudly.

"Sam…" Dean seemed barely able to grunt.

"Are you injured?" Imdugud could be heard asking in the darkness.

"Mmm…m'alright…" Dean's voice strained.

"_We're trying to reach the dragon! The son of Enlil is on his way to her, if you don't let us pass…"_

The whipping tentacles slowed and a whisper of rhythm swept through the cavern, _"Who would think to order me?" _it asked.

"_I am Marduk, son of Enki, of the Line of Ea. You exist FOR ME!" _Sam hollered furiously feeling his whole body trembling around him. _"We ARE the party of the king and his gallas! DO NOT force our will!" _ he challenged hoping the thing couldn't feel his body trembling through the ground.

"_You are not the first pretenders I have faced…" _its susurration said.

"_In nomine deos et imperius n'deus haz ma' te' aungularum et quivnos olah, ahlom enno ta'te!"_ Dean spat, stumbling through the darkness to Sam's side, clutching his left arm tightly to his chest while the thing retreated into the shadows.

If Sam didn't know better he would have sworn the ball of eyes and tentacles was bowing as it retreated.

"Dean…" he breathed wrapping his arm around the older man, "what'd you do? What'd you say? What the hell kind of mishmash was that?" he asked, "… oh hell… your cast…" he breathed all at once.

"What'd you say boy?" Bobby asked standing besides Shep, neither man knowing just what to make of all these… things plaguing John's boys.

Dean shrugged as Ammit and Imdugud lit torches placed at intervals around the cavern. His expression belied his pain, the cast that had once cradled his fragile arm had been shattered with a piercing from one the creature's spines, and the forearm itself was bleeding copiously.

"Here…" Shep stepped forward wrapping a bandana around the slice, frightened by the fact that the cut was deep enough for him to see bone, though he hid it well enough.

"I told it to honor its king or I'd kill it with a breath…" he winced looking around the group of concerned faces dancing in firelight, "I think… well at least it felt like I was saying something like that…"

Holding his brother up, Sam could feel the older man shudder as if frozen to the core. His heart pounded in fear and he shook his head. He tried to deal with the situation the way Dean would want him to, "If you threatened it with your hangover breath I can see why it retreated…" he smirked peeling away the last remnants of the cast. "Dean… I think you should go back."

OOooOO

The copper colored deity turned at the sound of those big fuzzy feet striding over the grasses, "Did you get it?" he asked.

"You would doubt me my old friend?" Cernunnos stepped out of the sandals grinning and holding up a plastic bag full of ash and bone.

Anunnaki shook his clean shaven head and grinned, "Not really," his gaze swept over the woodland God, "You look like one of the meandering ones."

"You mean a bum?" Cernunnos grinned sweeping his favorite t-shirt over his head. He handed it to a sidhe who folded it, placed it atop the sandals and waited patiently for him to step out of the brown corduroy pants he liked so well.

"I believe that is the correct term," the copper colored God nodded watching the small warrior fold the pants as well then take the whole bundle and stuff it unceremoniously into the bole of a tree-stump.

"How they spend all their time in those things I have no idea!" Cernunnos grinned while running his hands up and down his legs and over his hips to fluff up his wooly fur once again.

"Most of them are not as hairy as you," the Babylonian observed holding the bag and waiting with just a hint of impatience while the other got himself adequately adjusted, "Do you think the yellow haired boy will be able to do it?"

"They call him Tommy, and I think so," the Celt nodded, "either way it has to be done by a human, and the champion is a little busy right now."

"He is wounded," Anunnaki said softly.

Cernunnos' gaze snapped to him, "What?"

"The guardian of the entryway…"

He felt his eyes pop wide, his heart hammered, "He was STUNG?" and his mouth turned down.

"Yes."

"Then we have less time than we thought," the Celt sighed then crouched before the sidhe at his side, "go to the pool and fetch this much," he held his hands out together with the palms cupped upward, "of the sacred clay and bring it back to me," he commanded watching the warrior shimmer away.

"It alone will not save him…" Anunnaki shook his head.

"It will give him time. You know it will take the both of them together or all will be lost," Cernunnos rose to his full height, looking the ancient God in the eyes, "Tom's body was only broken a little, he should be healed by now. When I have finished mixing the clay you will bring it to him then fetch Gader'el from the old hunter's lands, and have him instruct the boy."

The sidhe warrior returned, weighed down with a mound of gray clay the size of the God of Fertility and Rebirth's head.

With a wave of his hand, the stump under which his human raiment's were kept began to change. The bark covered edges rose up and the worn smooth top beveled downward in accordance with its visible rings creating a very large bowl.

"Thank you," Cernunnos nodded relieving the warrior of his burden and placing it into the bowl. The warrior then handed over a flask. The deity nodded, pouring the crystal clear water over the clay.

He plunged his hands into basin and began to knead the mixture until it appeared that the bowl was filled with heavy gray mud.

To the side another of the sidhe appeared carrying two large bowls of stone.

Cernunnos swept his hands clean of the mixture, oblivious to the crowd that had gathered around him as he moved through the simple ritual of creation that hadn't been performed in such a way in nearly six thousand years.

He glanced at the sidhe on his right, taking the sacred dagger from his hand, "Thank you," he nodded poking the tip into the vein of his right arm and drawing it upwards by an inch.

All those around him bore witness to the sight as he let his blood run into the mud until it was a color somewhere between butterscotch and chocolate. Then of its own accord the slice sealed itself and the woods God returned his fists to the mix working his blood thoroughly into the combination, his eyes now closed in concentration as the energy of creation moved through him.

Some time later he opened his eyes and breathed deeply with a smile, "Wow, haven't done that in quite a while!" he chuckled taking the first stone bowl and filling it with the sacred mixture. He then took the second bowl, handing the first one back to the same sidhe and instructed, "Find the champion, they have entered the underworld through the guardian's doorway so you should be able to pass through it now. He is wounded and his time is short. Bind the wound with this and make sure they know it is only a temporary measure, they must reach Tiamat before the marauder does, then stay with them, render any aid you can."

The warrior nodded as a fine layer of stone grew over the top of the bowl, keeping the contents safe. He slid the treasure into a pack and slipped from the grotto.

"Alright," he nodded at Anunnaki who leaned over the basin and added the contents of the plastic bag. He watched grinning as the ancient Celt worked the ash and bone into the clay mix. "What?" he asked the grinning Babylonian.

"I am embarrassed to say that I of all did not realize…"

Cernunnos shook his head casting a glance at his old friend, "You had already taken up residence with the exiled when Ereshkegal killed Inanna the first time. There would be no reason for you remember or to even know what Enki had done with her ashes."

"Still I should have known he would never simply let her fade," he nodded, "But keeping her remains safe…" he chuckled, "I guess that's why he was the first king of the Gods."

The Celt nodded, "Those tablets have had almost as many incarnations as all three of their souls."

"Yes, but hiding them in plain sight as simple story cylinders? And ensuring the safety of her remains by sealing them inside those cylinders it is quite clever."

"Except that Nergal somehow discovered that the cylinders actually WERE the tablets of destiny. Do you think he realized they were weighted with her remains?" Cernunnos asked scooping the last of the mix into the second bowl.

"Even if he did, it's fairly obvious he didn't care. Foolish child," Anunnaki shook his head then met Cernunnos' eyes as he took the bowl from his hands, "You do realize that after this is done, NONE of them will ever again be the same humans you have come to love so?"

The Celt's smile was tinged with sadness as he nodded, "It is always hard to watch ones' children grow and go their own way," he clapped the Babylonian on his smooth copper shoulder, "But if you recall correctly, it was YOU who reminded me that if they are to have a fighting chance, that they MUST be changed. They cannot be allowed to stumble through the darkness any longer, they must be made to KNOW what they are capable of."

Anunnaki nodded, "Indeed. Though I understand why you were so reluctant," he started to move away, "Will you be watching?"

"I will make the rounds to the portals, ensure that all is going as it should be… after that I will be."

"Do not endanger yourself my old friend, if the universe survives then there will be need of fertility and rebirth," Anunnaki warned before sliding through the veil to seek the human boy swimming in the sacred pool.

OOooOO

The marauder stopped at the lightless entrance ahead. Even his advance igigi could not be seen though he was more concerned with listening for what might come. He would hear them die.

Above and below the entrance jagged fangs of rock appeared ready to snap shut while billows of sulfuric smoke puffed from holes in the floor or ceiling at any given moment. The stench of rot and decay mingled deep in the recesses of his nose as he moved forward frowning with all three of his stony mouths. Nine eyes scanned the cavernous expanse around him, watching, waiting, his sights alert on every spectrum.

Reds and yellows shone against blacks and grays detecting heat or cold in this foreign world, while greens pitched against other varieties of blacks and grays taking advantage of the faintest light much like the felines of this realm. And with the final three of his nine eyes lacking stimulation of any kind, he was relegated to whatever his other senses could tell him.

_Something is not right…_ he pulled the bronze map from his satchel and examined it carefully. Once he'd entered the passage from the place called Massacre Rocks, _Love that name… _he smiled, the landscape of the map shifted, showing him the way to the dragon. _Only HER fire can re-forge Enki's blade… then for his transgressions it will be HE who finds himself on trial…_ Shaking his head he backed away from the entrance taking in the multitude of strange formation, the stalactites and stalagmites that reached for one another.

Peering into the blackness he could see ripples in the ground as if floes of molten rock had cooled suddenly while in the process of pushing forward, and he wasn't quite sure but it appeared as if a ledge of rock had broken away from one of the side walls and seemed to form a ramp, though exactly where it led to, he couldn't have said.

_There is no turning back, the others should have returned by now,_ he told himself motioning two more of his igigi into the blackness before them, this time daring to follow closely enough to keep an eye on them as they entered the stony orifice.

A gluttonous fatty gurgle from their master halted the igigi as he turned back, motioning two more to approach.

Raising his arms at those who had been behind him that same strange bubbling fatty sound seemed to envelop the creatures. Their already malignant faces contorted and twisted as their forms were altered. Their smooth smoky dart-like 'bodies' writhed and pulled, with extremities being forced out of their shapes. Their snub-like ends that held those warty sinister faces cleaved into three and grew pinched and longer, each new head growing a muzzle of snapping slavering canine ferocity until both new creatures sat at their master's feet, all three heads panting and exhausted.

_This will do. _He spoke again, his instructions unmistakable. These newly minted three-headed dogs had but one task now. Let none other than he, pass this way.

With each canine diligent on either side of the tunnel entrance, the marauder turned back, following closely on the heels of the other two igigi while the last half dozen remained at his back to be used in any way he saw fit.

As blackness engulfed them all, and the only sight left to the marauder was the orange of his own heat, or the occasional flicker of orange or yellow occasionally visible where perhaps parts of the tunnel wall had grown thin enough to be warmed by whatever molten rapture lay outside he realized he would need light.

Motioning one of the troops behind him to come forward he halted in his tracks, grasped the igigi by the tail and spoke. Its scream was cut off as each mote of its essence glowed a faint yellow. Each bit of light slowly feeding the next as he held it aloft, trapped in his grip and slowly being eaten away as it combusted molecule by molecule for its master.

_That's better,_ he smiled to himself turning back toward the long end of the tunnel before him, only to find that the two leading igigi were nowhere to be seen. _Where did they go?_ With frustration gnawing in his belly he motioned two more forward, more determined this time to keep his eyes on them as he progressed deeper into the dragon's lair.

OOooOO

When the cracked stony ground gave way to soft, cool grass full of the scent of green and the feel of moisture whatever was left of the woman that was once Laura thought for certain that she would cry. It would have been a much easier task if there'd been moisture inside to let out, but at least the sentiment was there.

Something in the color, or maybe the freshness seemed to fortify her. In what was left of her mind she remembered Dean standing here, the man she loved and had for some reason died for, _why was that again? Or maybe it was a dream…_ had stood here, or somewhere very like 'here' in a pair of blue boxers and had watched without lifting a finger as whatever her body had once been, was drawn through the gates of the underworld, taken through that seventh gate on the Road to Dead and left to fend for herself.

_I thought there was something important. He was my king… he left me, abandoned me? _If she wasn't afraid her neck would break, she would consider shaking her head, _no more together… together, for ever… my king, my son, my love… together…Ah! Yes I remember now… it will take them together… yes. I have a duty. Duty first, vengeance later. _She tempted fate with a faint nod as her fingers sank into the rich moist soil, _I must remember, duty first, then revenge. _

OOooOO

A/N With luck… chapter 10 will come up on time next week. :D Thanks for all of your forgiveness and support between High Noon and Resurrection.

tbc.

Please R&R

Thanks.

sifi


	11. Chapter 11

High Noon – chapter 10

High Noon – chapter 10.

by: sifi.

OOooOO

"Ajax!" Bobby called stepping toward the cavern opening, his eyes scanning the grassy clearing on the other side of the entrance. "HEY!" he scowled dashing back out into the light toward the sidhe whose presence initially obscured his vision of the dog.

"Ajax!" he breathed sliding to his knees. The young canine was laying on his side his labored panting carrying with it a muted whimper. A bloody tear over the animals washboard ribs left flashes of white visible as if a hand had simply swept away the fur and flesh; just before the warrior, one Bobby wasn't familiar with, tapped the top of a stone bowl then dipped his fingers into a wad of mud and set about smearing it over the wounds.

Another glance around and a jagged toothy gnarl of stone, now streaked with blood and fur told him how the dog had been gouged so violently.

"Will that help him?" he asked the Sidhe who nodded, then pantomimed a slash in his small left arm.

"You came to help Dean?"

The warrior nodded then mimed something around his throat. Bobby shook his head, not understanding.

"I don't…"

He tried again, this time miming horns on his head and re-demonstrating an item around his throat, and again Bobby shook his head. "Sorry."

Finished spreading the mix on the dog's damaged side, the warrior tapped the top of the bowl, sealing it somehow with a layer of stone before urging the dog back up. He sighed as Ajax struggled to at first lay on his stomach, then panted for a moment watching intensely as the male once more mocked horns on his head, a ring around his throat, and finally reached under his loincloth and to Bobby's horror started to pull his member straight.

"Cernunnos sent him," Sam called from the wall of the entrance where he'd helped lower Dean to the ground.

Nodding his head the small warrior picked up his bowl and raced toward the young hunter leaving Bobby shaking his head, glad Sam had stepped in when he did.

"You ready to go boy?" he asked rubbing the dog's forehead. There was a spot just between and above his eyes that made the animal smile. Bobby stood straight and watched as with only the slightest difficulty the dog rose to his feet and took his first hesitant limping steps beside his master.

"_Out of the way," _the sidhe pushed Shep to one side and Imdugud to the other then set the bowl into Dean's lap, _"Herne said you were trouble… how did you let this happen?" _he glanced at Sam and shook his head, _"Tell the mortals to take care of each other… they never listen! Nothing can be done or won without you both together! This will help absorb some of the venom," _he scowled up into Dean's face, _"but not all… if you do not succeed quickly then you will die." _

"He said we must move quickly and finish this, then get you taken care of…" Imdugud began to translate.

"I understood what he said," Dean nodded.

"You did?" he asked.

"Mmm," Dean groaned, "Who's Herne?"

"It's just another one of Cernunnos' names… he's sometimes referred to as Herne the Hunter," Sam explained watching what the sidhe was doing.

"Mmm, explains some things…" Dean tried to focus on continuing to breathe, unnerved by the fact that he suddenly didn't really care very much if he did.

"Did you understand him too?" Ammit asked looking at the young Winchester.

"Yeah," Sam nodded then took a shaky breath while the warrior filled the wound with clay and stuffed the blood soaked bandana into the bowl before securing a thick stiff gauntlet of heavy leather around Dean's lower arm.

A moment later the eldest Winchester's breathing seemed to even out, and appeared to come easier. The sidhe sat back on his heels and sighed his relief, wiping sweat from his face.

"Hey guys…" Dean grunted faintly as Bobby and Ajax appeared in the entryway again. He patted his leg with a sigh, trying to convince his head to stop spinning now that the fire that started in his arm had been soothed and he didn't have to force himself to continue to breathe.

The pup chuffed limping faintly toward him, the stump of a tail wagging his whole hind quarters the only outward expression of his joy.

"Good boy… that's a good pup," Dean grinned scratching him first behind the ears then under the chin, "Well… ain't we a pair… raggedy man?" he asked the dog only to receive a warm slick slurp against his good arm for the effort.

"_The clay will harden beneath the binding. If you're lucky and if you survive, it may even help fix your bones…"_ the warrior smiled and pet Dean's head, _"I would let you rest if I could my lord, but my instructions were explicit."_

"What was that? It looked like clay?" Shep asked.

The sidhe nodded, _"It is part of all things, there's nothing to fear. It has been part of him before and will be again another time as well."_

"He said it's not going to hurt him," Sam translated moving toward a small pile of torches not too far from the entrance.

He lit four and returned to the gathered group, handing one to Ammit, and another to Shep, saving the third for Imdugud and the last one for Dean knowing full well the older man would insist on being beside him as they moved into the tunnels, and if that was to be the case, Sam would need both hands free for their defense should the need arise.

Dean nodded reaching his good arm up toward Bobby who helped with a pull while the Assyrian demi-god hefted from his left side. "Will you be able to go on?" He asked.

"Not that you have a choice," Ammit reminded them with a smirk.

Shep stepped forward and stuffed the muzzle of Dean's .45 into the front of his pants then clapped his face smartly, "You gotta stop scarin' us old folks boy," he motioned between himself and Bobby.

"I'll try," he nodded and felt something tugging on his jeans.

The sidhe warrior held up a stalk with a purple prickly knob on top, _"Eat this,"_ he instructed then reached into his pouch as Dean took it and looked uncertaintly at the flower then held it up for Sam.

"Milk thistle?" he asked.

"It's a detoxifying agent Dean."

"Yeah but…" he stopped as the small warrior held up what looked like a huge dried nightcrawler, but was actually a dried section of root. "Eeew."

"_When you're done with that, chew this."_ He instructed, _"It'll help keep your head clear."_

"Just do it," Sam nodded fighting again, yet another crawling urgency that his brother was in danger. _Too many bullets we've dodged, this one's going to kill him… he's going to wind up dead… we have to get this done. I will NOT LET HIM DIE._

The older man scowled at his little brother frowning like a child as he stuffed the thistle into his mouth and started to chew, _"You're so lucky you're my king… ass hole,"_ he pretended to snarl in the ancient tongue at the younger hunter who, for the moment let go of his fears and chuckled, shaking his head and smiling he handed John's first born a bottle of water.

"Yeah yeah yeah, cry me a river." Sam jibed.

"I knew you were a Justin Timberlake fan," Dean sniffed swallowing a couple hearty mouthfuls and finding to his surprise that he actually didn't mind the faintly earthy taste of the flower.

Sam stopped and smirked at Dean who scratched his head, "What?"

"You know the name of the song."

"Shuddup."

"I'm just sayin…" Sam shrugged heading back down the tunnel but not before Dean could cuff the back of his head good naturedly.

"Are they always like this?" Imdugud asked Bobby.

The older hunter half nodded, "They're in a _good_ mood today."

"They're like children," Ammit smiled easily.

"To some of us they are," Shep half growled.

"I am sorry about your loss Mr. McGregor, but do not let go of hope. Like the chosen one, I did not sense death, we may yet find your boy."

_From your mouth to God's ear,_ Shep thought but held his tongue, afraid that if he gave voice to the hope of finding Tommy alive and well, that somehow the energy of that hope would disperse and he would be jinxed.

Taking the opportunity before they progressed too deep into the caves the sidhe warrior slid behind the veil with the bowl containing the bandana soaked in the Champion's blood.

Moving quickly, looking around he set a marker on a nearby boulder and slid the precious material into the rock itself where it would keep until the one it was meant for retrieved it.

With this one of his tasks complete he pierced the veil one more time and returned to the cavern and the party of the Kings unaware that his brief absence had been noted at all, let alone by whom.

OOooOO

"If I'm not dead then where am I?" Tommy asked holding back every urge to do cartwheels now that he could feel and use his lower half again.

"This is the underworld," Gader'el smiled clapping a hand on the young man's shoulder and motioning him toward a familiar tree stump.

"But…" he shook his head not quite clear on the difference.

"It's a realm between life and death where both states can be one, as well as one or the other."

"Huh?"

The weapons smith smiled and motioned the man to a rock in front of the stump, "If you are here, it could be because you are dead and haven't gotten where you belong. Or you could be hanging onto the very last thread of life. Or, as with what happened in your case… you slid between worlds when Nergal burst through the veil on his way to the entrance."

"So I didn't die?" Tom asked.

"No," the smith shook his head, "You were just broken a little."

"And that whole… crawling into the pond thing… that wasn't metaphorical?" He asked swallowing hard.

"No."

Tom's head spun and he clutched at the worn-smooth wood, "I don't feel so good."

Gader'el clapped him on the shoulder, "I'd imagine not," then handed him a skin to drink from.

"Wait a minute, if I did slide into the underworld here… I mean this close to that pond, then why didn't the marauder come through this way too? Why did it have to go through the entrance at Massacre Rocks?" He asked.

"There are many ways into the underworld, and many parts of it that lead to different areas. You have to get ON the expressway before you can make it to your off-ramp right?"

Tommy nodded wondering how strange it was to hear modern euphemisms spoken by an ancient being, in a world that looked like something out of a fairy tale, "Interesting," he sighed then patted the stump, "Okay then… what am I doing here?"

Gader'el grinned and set the half orb of stone onto the stump before he leaned forward, almost uncomfortably close to Tom and reached into the boulder upon which he sat, removing another half orb from within.

"You my boy, are going to learn the fine art of creation," he smiled opening the first bowl filled with butterscotch colored mud, and then opening the second to remove a blood soaked bandana.

"What's that?" He asked.

The smith pointed to the mud, "The first is your raw material," then picked up the bandana and twisted it over and over and over again, wringing every possible drop of blood out of the cloth and into the clay, "And this… is a special ingredient. This is the Champions blood."

"What?! Dean's blood? What happened? He's hurt?" Tom rocketed and made to push off the stone he sat on.

"He is wounded, but the best thing we can do is to finish THIS… the sword MUST have all three edges if it is to penetrate the heart of stone and save our world…" Gader'el explained, "And time is running out… if we do not work quickly, then the Champion will cease and all will be lost."

"Cease? You mean die?"

The smith nodded in a yes/no fashion.

"What do I need to do?" Tom asked.

"First, you must blend his blood through the mix, I and my kind are not allowed to touch the sacred clay."

Tom slid his hand into the bowl, turning the mixture until the blood was simply another element in it, "Now what?" He asked.

"Now you must sculpt her a new vessel."

"A…excuse me a what? And 'her' who?" Tom asked against the squirrelly feeling in his belly.

"Enki's wife," Gader'el nodded, "the woman the champion set upon the pyre at Bobby's."

"That was Laura, she's a _friend_ of Sam and Dean's, _NOT_ Dean's wife… they're not married," Tom shook his head, "that I know of," he was trying to remember what exactly the boys had told them in the motel room in Ohio before the marauder had come in with Henrickson and tried to skin the woman alive, "She…" his brows furrowed and he frowned, "She's dead what…" he shook his head.

"You sculpt, I will explain quickly," the smith suggested.

"There's something else," Tommy frowned, "I can't even draw a straight stick person, what exactly am I supposed to sculpt here? I mean my ash trays always came out crooked back in school y'know?"

"She will need a body in which to live when she returns, that is what you must sculpt."

A nervous bubble of laughter rolled out of the hunter's throat, "Oh hell… a body? I'm supposed to sculpt a body for her? A WOMAN's body?" He asked.

"Unless you think she'd prefer to come back as a man… though I don't know exactly how well the Champion would take to that," the smith smiled wryly.

"Oh hell…" Tommy looked at the bowl, "This is all just figurative anyway right? I mean there's probably enough here to make a fair sized barbie doll…" he stammered.

"There will be as much as is required."

Again Tom's hands clutched the stump as he swallowed hard, "I really don't feel so good. This can't be happening, this can't be real… God she'll be like a freakin' Picasso with one boob by her ear and the other one at her freakin' belly button… why me?" he moaned looking upward into the clear blue skies

He turned his gaze to the smith, "_You_ can do it right? You're not _evil_, you just shared knowledge right? I mean…"

"I cannot touch the clay, whether it is my nature to be evil or not makes no difference. I am a creature without a soul… so technically still a demon, I cannot create a vessel FOR a soul, besides I have my own work to attend while you are sculpting."

"Oh yeah?" Tom asked curiously, "What are you gonna be doing?"

Gader'el pointed to what looked like a very large stone barbeque less than a dozen yards away, "I will be forging Enki a new sword," he wiggled his eyebrows up and down and grinned eagerly, "And he shall be ecstatic!" Gader'el couldn't have stopped the spread of the smile on his face if he'd wanted to.

"Oh yeah?" Tom asked carefully scooping the clay from the bowl out onto the table, "How come?"

"The materials I have NOW to work with that I did not have when originally I forged the sword! Oooooh it will be a thing of beauty and power and a treasure to wield!"

"You really enjoy your work don't you?" Tom asked.

Gader'el nodded grinning, "There is no greater joy than to forge a weapon of excellence for the Father of the King of the Gods… No challenge so rewarding to stand up to…" he grinned then motioned to the clay on the stump, "Except perhaps to make the vessel for his woman."

Tommy groaned throwing his head back, "Thanks I almost forgot… Picasso boobs here we come! Thank God Dean's not particularly picky…" he wiped a trail of sweat from his top lip and smiled awkwardly at the smith.

Gader'el sighed happily, he truly enjoyed the company of the men and women the chosen and the champion called family, they were a rare type of human who sought joy wherever they could find it even amid the morass of evil, and fear, and blood they often had to wade through.

"Shall I tell you a little secret?" the smith asked.

"Yes!" Tommy nodded emphatically, "Oh God yes… please…"

He leaned close, his smile audible even in his whisper as he gave the young man the will to start his project.

OOooOO

tbc.

Please R&R.

Thanks.

sifi.


	12. Chapter 12

High Noon – chpt 11

High Noon – chpt 11

by: sifi.

OOooOO

_Something is not right…_ the middle of his three mouths turned down as he held his igigi-torch aloft, peering intensely at the walls that seemed to loom tightly around him. There were moments he was certain he could almost feel the stone against the upper joint of his wings even though they were folded tightly against his back. _I should have come to the cavern by now_.

Looking down the tunnel he noted it was no longer made of smooth stone, but instead he could see arches at intervals. Portions of the walls still seemed to glow with the pressing of heat from outside, but nowhere near as strongly as it should be.

Reaching into the satchel he pulled the map and held his torch close frowning with all three mouths. _I should have come upon those who disappeared… and to the cavern… this is not right…_ that fatty gurgle rolled forth again and the frieze on the map face began to alter, images reforming and sliding around to show once again the entryway in conjunction to where he now stood.

_A little further then…_ he rolled the plate of bronze and returned it to the bag. With the last five igigi following he continued forward with something nagging in his belly.

Curious he drew to one of the support arches, his wickedly taloned hand reached out to stroke the cold faintly moist stone. _How can it be cold when the heart of the world burns outside? _He wondered noting the unusually smooth texture of the support, aside from the imperfection of tiny holes that showed up oddly dark and seemed to neither hold nor transmit heat. _It feels…_ his hand slid to the cave wall itself and to his surprise the cracked and scaly tunnel of earth gave faintly beneath the pressure. _No…_ he pressed forward fast and hard, driven now by disbelief with this tiny handful of toops following close behind.

OOooOO

_Done… no more… please._ The shredded bleeding stumps that were no longer really recognizable as fingers reached forward. She'd been craving the cool, cushiony feel of grass and now that she'd finally reached it, the blades had turned on her. Those slender green filaments with their pointy tips and knife like edges slid between the layers of what little flesh remained.

At the edge of that dewy green field the thing that had once been a woman laid its head down and let darkness fall.

OOooOO

"_I gotcha,"_ Sam whispered, the words sounding like little more than a sigh as he slid his arm around his big brothers' waist until he had his feet properly under him again. He turned till his mouth at the older mans' ear asked, _"Do you need to rest?"_

"_No time for rest! Keep moving!" _the sidhe directed.

"_Ain't you just a ball of sunshine…"_ Dean muttered looking down at the small warrior but shook his head as Sam turned, looking like he was about to protest, _"He's right Sam… I'm okay. Sooner we get this done… sooner I can die in peace."_

"Dean…" Sam grumbled.

"Sorry," the older man smiled sadly, "Just tired…"

"Dean take a breath…" Shep stepped up to his side.

"He can't."

"There isn't time." he said in time with Imdugud.

"How do you think Gader'el's doing?" Bobby asked.

"He's probably being far too meticulous… but that's why he was the weapons' master of the Gods." Ammit smiled as something tingled deep in his host's belly, "Stop." he directed then stepped to the front and slid between Sam and Dean, "Something's not right."

He held his torch aloft and peered down the tunnel then glanced over his shoulder, "Stay here… Imdugud…" he glanced at the brothers.

The Assyrian gave a curt nod and stepped forward. Behind him, Bobby and Shep looked nervously at each other and closed in on the boys.

"Stay behind me," the demigod instructed before unfolding from within his host and once filling his true form, spread his wings, effectively shielding the humans with the whole of his body as Ammit crept stealthily down the tunnel.

A few moments that lasted far too long later, Ammit returned, giving the Assyrian the 'all clear'. In the blink of an eye the demi-god was folded back into his host and standing in a loose circle with the rest of the team.

"What was it?" Sam asked.

"That is STILL wicked cool…" Dean groaned and shouldered the host who inclined his head and smirked.

"Igigi… three of 'em, dead." Ammit explained.

"Wait… those things leave bodies?" Bobby asked.

"Would we be able to see them?" Shep asked.

"_Then he IS here… and fairly close too,"_ the sidhe muttered to the boys then turned to look between the two demons, _"WHERE is Gader'el!?" _he demanded angrily.

"Why don't you go find him? See what's keeping him," the ancient evil suggested.

Sam turned his eyes to Ammit, "Take me to them. Imdugud stay with Dean, let him rest a few minutes," then he turned to the sidhe, "Go see what's keeping Gader'el, we're going to need that sword." He shook his head, "I can't believe we have to use a sword."

"Well since bullet's are going to bounce right off his hide, and any mortal made blade would simply shatter…" the Egyptian shrugged, "C'mon," and led Sam with Shep at his side down the tunnel.

Dean leaned against the wall layered in sweat. "Too bad we don't have Gordo's sniper rifle eh Sam?" he smiled breathlessly as blood dripped off his fingertips from beneath the hard leather support. It was obvious that his situation was growing steadily and rapidly worse. The clay really had been a stop-gap measure.

Sam felt his insides quiver with fear, "Or a grenade launcher," he tried to hide his concern, _don't you DARE... just don't you DARE... _"Well be back soon." He and Shep followed Ammit down the tunnel.

"Here," Bobby handed over a canteen of water to the young man then looked at his guard, "Why would he be after Tiamat anyway?"

The Assyrian sighed, "If he's smart,"

"And he IS."

"Right," he nodded, "He's already got the tablets which is how he got here, he'll need her fire to forge them into a sword _HE_ can use. As tablets anyone can use them IF they can read them... but it is Enki's sword that is the instrument of a destiny's transformation. No destiny can altered without the sword."

"Son of a bitch..." Dean grumbled, "I thought the tablets were in Tiamat's possession? Safeguarded by her?"

"Yes, once upon a time, before they were made into the cylinders he stole from the museum, and certainly before she went back to sleep... but the tablets are only part of the equation, there are four of them..." he frowned as a wave of dizziness battered the elder brother and he stumbled to the side, "Hold on there..." he caught the young man before he could fall and further damage himself, then with Bobby's help guided him gently to the floor.

"One for the Gods, one for Man, one for Heaven and one for Earth," Dean muttered breathing hard, and a hint of panic growing in the depths of his eyes.

"Exactly. But during the first great war," he started again.

"When I found Azazel in the tunnel with Marduk... I thought he was going to kill him then, but I'm not sure that was truly his plan," Dean filled in. His head leaned back against the wall, sweat poured out of him and he breathed as if air was in short supply.

"That's right my king," Imdugud said softly with a nod, "that's one of the reasons you didn't relegate him to exile with the others. You ARE and always have been a champion of Mercy, and Balance... you were NOT certain if he was going to cause your son harm, or truly take him..."

"To the safety of the lions' den... I remember." Dean nodded, "I captured him in the tunnel... my sword bound him."

"Your sword, made of the tablets. Only YOU can command..."

OOooOO

"... the form and the purpose of the sword, it responds only to Enki or those who are of his blood." Ammit explained holding the torch high in the hopes of shedding light on the corpses for Sam to see.

"So, God forbid anything happens to Dean and he can't strike the killing blow then..." Shep started to ask.

Ammit nodded toward Sam, "He can. Yes. At least that's the way it went during the first great war with the original sword." he faced the young man and explained, "It's possible that may well be why you've remained through the ages as blood relations, father/son, brothers, sisters, mother/daughter, mother/son, father/daughter..." the Egyptian smirked listing the possibilities.

Smiling easily at Sheps, 'I'm thinking' face, Sam pointed to the igigi on the floor, "This one was torn apart, and that one looks like he was severed by a blade... I don't get it would it have been the guardian that did this?" he asked, "...and THAT sword was actually made up of the tablets of destiny?"

"Yep. The tablets can literally change form and become whatever it is that Enki may need... to create, alter, or end a destiny..."

Sam chuckled and rose up, "Do me a favor... don't bring up the female possibilities, it could be..."

"Awkward?" Ammit finished.

Sam nodded, "Course then again... he didn't seem to mind that time..." he muttered then noticed the puzzled and expectant expression on both men's faces.

Chuckling, and grateful that his intense blushing couldn't be seen in the darkness he explained, "We got overshadowed once by a couple of female ghosts who couldn't rest until they got laid... they made this stupid pact...thankfully they let us pick up girls."

Ammit nodded, "So you got to experience bliss from the female's standpoint... lucky man."

Sam couldn't say why but he was a little surprised by Ammit's reaction, "That's kinda how Dean felt... shocked the shit outta me that's for sure... I woulda thought he'd be repulsed."

"Why? Enki is an advocate of creation in all its forms... he is lusty and sensual and ripe of spirit..." the Egyptian smiled almost wistfully as they headed back, "He could smother in sensuality and be reborn simply for the joyous anticipation of more."

Sam was shocked by the assessment even though he knew it was true.

"And you young Marduk?"

"What? Sex? Sensuality? I'm all for it... I just prefer monogamy."

In the dark Ammit chuckled again.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You have your mothers' focus. Inanna was the Goddess of many things and yet whenever she was engaged in a particular activity, love, battle, tending the heavens she was pure focus. Did you know the subjects of Babylon used to stand outside and watch your parents make love on their balcony?" he sighed, "They were inspiring," grinning he turned to Sam, "You are aware that ..." he motioned to the quartet of shadows at the mouth of the tunnel, "he can have no greater love than what he has for you first, and then for her."

Sam smiled warmly against the tears in his eyes, _I can't lose you Dean..._ "I know."

"_What'd you find son?... Sam?" _Dean asked tiredly.

"One was torn apart, the other seemed cut in half... it might've been the guardian as it retreated this way... I didn't see any hint of venom or poison though... how're you holding up?" he asked looking around, "The sidhe's not back yet?"

The elder Winchester rolled his head from side to side, "Sam..." he motioned the young man forward then looked around at the others, _"Leave us."_

No matter the language, the instruction was unmistakable. The others backed a discreet distance away leaving the brothers to each other.

"Dean..." Sam shook his head and palmed away his silver ribbons, "No... Dean you can't you CAN'T leave me... we have to finish this... we have to win this..."

"Shut up Sam... listen..."

"I can't do this without you!" the younger man sniffed peering deep into his big brothers' eyes where a familiar copper fire began to glow.

"_I can't... but you won't be alone... I can feel the call son... Sam. I have something to do. I won't leave you but I have to go..."_ he tried to explain.

"No! Dean NO you have to fight! You HAVE to stay... I can't do this alone!" Sam demanded harshly.

"_Listen,"_ Dean sighed a deep breath as the copper in his eyes grew brighter and his breathing slowed and seemed to deepen, _"You ARE my king... you are ONE in yourself, for now I have to be divided... I have to go,"_ he grasped Sam's shoulder with his good hand, _"I'm needed."_ He smiled as his eyes fell closed and his chest fell still.

"Dean?" Sam grasped the front of his shirt and shook him, "DEAN!"

OOooOO

"_It is only a guardian!"_ he shouted as the last two of his igigi circled the tentacular monster, dodging and evading its stinging deadly spines. _"Draw it away from the opening..." the dragon must be through there... I am close! _

He watched carefully, waiting for just the right moment, when the guardian's concentration was focused on the igigi, so he could slip by in the guise of a twelve year old human female and finally reach his destination.

_The others should be here soon,_ he grinned to himself knowing that once the igigi he'd sent to round up more troops returned they would confound, and capture the dragon of creation and force it to re-forge the sword, burning away all traces of Enki and thereby its link to him. Only then could it be used against him and his son.

He slid into a cavern the size of a hollowed out mountain and marveled as his gaze, limited by his current form, swept through the orange-red faintly glowing room.

"_No!"_ he gasped after a moment. He peered carefully at the layers of rock around him, following the structure back from where he'd entered the cavern to the mouth of the cave with its jagged fangs of rock, _"NO I SAY! This cannot BE!"_ he bellowed as realization dawned and his plans began to shed their cohesion.

_Ouroborous...NO... _ he felt fury rising into his throat as he pulled out the map and unrolled it on the floor. He watched the frieze's on its face change once again, only this time instead of relaying a simple image of an enormous tunnel ending in a great cavern, he had the experience of having traversed it himself and the map reflected that.

He looked up to the ceiling and traced the beginnings of those fangs of rock, examining a fine layer of stone that seemed slide into that gigantic maw between them, _Eternity, infinite, beginning and end, the serpent eating its own tail, never ending... but how... can this be? How can...? _he tried to wrap his mind around the facts. _Those fangs ARE fangs... the dragon is dead and I have traveled the length of its corpse. There is no living fire in its belly, the guardian guards nothing... there is nothing left for it and still it continues, it is eternal... there MUST be dragons' fire! Were there none this world would long ago have turned to ice and ceased! _

"Dean!" the word echoed, rolling faintly toward the enormous cavern closer coming through the maw than the tail within it.

The child's mouth turned up in a sneer and its eyeless sockets blazed with orange rage, _"My King..."_ he breathed grasping his belongings and heading stealthily toward the source of the cry.

OOooOO

"And you thought she'd wind up looking like a picasso," Gader'el grinned clapping Tommy on the shoulder as he gazed at the life sized sculpture of feminine form laying on the grass, appearing for all intents and purposes to be asleep.

"It doesn't look exactly like her...I did the best I could... I hope Dean likes it... her," he shook his head, knelt down and perfected the faint smile on the full lips he'd given her.

"Now all you need is the soul to animate the flesh," the weapons smith motioned with a ruby tinted flash of glaringly bright silver in his hand.

"Is that it?" Tom asked motioning to the sword in the demons' hand.

"Yes," he smiled holding the blade up and handing it to the human, "She too is beautiful isn't she?"

Tommy literally felt the breath gush out of his body, "She's the most beautiful blade I've ever seen... may I ask?" he turned it against the sunlight noting the ribbons of red that seemed to appear or disappear depending on the angle at which it was held.

"Tungsten carbide coated in liquid diamond. Every molecule infused with his very own blood," he noted Tom's questioning glance, "Every drop I could draw from the cloth that didn't go into her," he motioned to the body on the ground, "went into her," he smiled at the blade.

In the distance Anunnaki's form came into focus, his copper colored body shining in the bright of perpetual underworld daytime.

"Look," Tom nodded.

"Good, looks like he found her. Let's just hope her soul is still there."

"What do you mean?"

"_There you are! Gader'el the champion needs that sword NOW!"_ a diminutive and undeniably angry sidhe warrior appeared before the two even as Anunnaki approached.

The smith shook his head, "Not yet."

"_HE IS DYING if not already DEAD you idiot!" _

"What's goin' on?" Tommy asked.

"Soon Daphthamec, the time will be here soon."

"_For all we know it's already passed!" _the warrior argued as Anunnaki reached their position, holding in his arms a charred torso of bone.

"Oh my God is that her?" Tom asked grasping at Gader'el's shoulder for support.

"It is what's left," the lord of the Anunna and king of the Igigi nodded setting the husk down on the ground beside the sleeping sculpture. His surprise was evident as he looked up at the young mortal, "She is beautiful, you've done well."

"Couldn't have done it without some really great advice..." he shouldered the weapons smith, "thanks man."

"_HELLO! Time!"_ the sidhe practically screamed.

Anunnaki looked into the warrior's eyes, raised up his hand and opened his fist palm up. A tiny darting light popped into the air, zipped around the warrior's head then seemed to bite him at the neck. A split second after his hand slapped at the spot, he fell to the ground rumbling surprisingly deep snores almost immediately.

"He seemed tired."

"He said Dean may be dying... please... whatever we have to do... we need to get that sword to him right?"

"Cernunnos has another mission for you both," Anunnaki rose up and held his hand out for the sword. He inspected it with reverence, "She is a thing of beauty Gader'el. She will serve without fail," he smiled setting the weapon on the ground beside the vessel yet to be filled and placed a hand on each man's shoulder, "Now... we must ready the battle lines..." he smiled and led them to the stump where Tom had begun his sculpting.

On its smooth woody surface rose a map displaying a location Tom recognized.

OOooOO

tbc.

please review?

thank you.

sifi

A/N – Tremendous thanks to all of you who've been following the story and the verse, I'm sorry these are coming not as frequently as you're accustomed to... but I hope that it's been worth the wait.

Thank you Nevermore for breaking out that mental plunger and following it up with some brain-o drain-o... mental constipation sux.


	13. Chapter 13

High Noon – chpt 12

High Noon – chpt 12.

by: sifi.

OOooOO

"Dean... please..." Sam cried softly, wrapping his arms around his big brother, "Please..." he begged again as the body gave a shake and drew in a breath.

"Son..." he said in a voice both belonging to Dean as well as to something, well someone distinctly NOT Dean Winchester.

Bobby and Shep looked at each other, both men pawing their own tears off their confused expressions.

"Dean?" Sam held the man away from him and met his eyes, the firey coppery glow at their heart a dead giveaway, "Enki." he breathed shakily.

"Sam?" Bobby asked moving closer and crouching beside the eldest Winchester.

Ammit and Imdugud stepped forward and lowered themselves to their knees.

"My Lord."

"My king." They said together bowing reverently.

"Sam what's goin' on?" Shep asked kneeling beside the youngest Winchester and grasping Dean by the chin looking into his eyes, "What'd you do? Where is Dean?" he asked.

The copper tinted eyes flicked to Imdugud and Ammit, both of whom were visibly holding themselves back from pulling Shep away, "It's fine," he assured them then looked at the older hunter, "Help me up, this body has been exhausted."

"Are you Dean? Or are you Enki?" Bobby asked.

"We're both..." he explained.

"Yeah we know that... but where's the 'Dean' part of you? What did you do to him? Where did he go?" Bobby asked.

"And more importantly will he be coming back?" Shep added.

"Shep," the ancient part of the man smiled, "he'll be back... he has a duty to attend to first. The sword must after all have all three blades." He patted the older man's cheek with his good hand, then grasped Sam's head and held it so their foreheads touched, "if we're going to finish this my son, you too must come forth. The third edge will be here soon."

"Sam?" Shep's expression mirrored Bobby's questioning one.

As the youngest Winchester turned his head to look at their dearest friends, his eyes too suddenly blazed copper as the man relinquished control to the God inside.

OOooOO

"Alright," Gader'el nodded shaking Tommy's hand firmly, "Marax, Pine'me and I'll go round up every nearly trustworthy demon we can find...man is THAT an oxymoron."

"Imagine being on _my_ end and hearing it out of _your_ mouth..." Tom grinned, "We'll round up anyone who refused to be evacuated and get 'em as outfitted as possible... Gader'el? Do you really think these demon bombs of yours are gonna work?"

The weapons smith shook his head, "I don't know. What I do know is that the igigi are pigs. They CAN'T stop feeding once they start, and if there is going to be any kind of concentration of demons in the area, they'll sense it... we have to have something to keep them diverted while we stand behind Enki and Marduk. There are some of us that still remember how to be proper Gallas."

Tommy nodded, "So we detonate the demon-dust bombs, lure as many of them as possible here so they can't take out any of you guys while you take after Ne...the marauder. They'll be able to feed on a lot of us."

"Don't worry Anunnaki will stand with you. Once everyone is together he'll ensure that everyone can see them, and he does still have his own loyal igigi, and they are hungry!" he smiled.

"Right the gold, and silver and copper ones right? Cannibalism...eesh..." Tom shook his head, "Then again... WE have no way to kill them that we know of."

"Exactly," the smith smiled and took the young mans' hand, "In case we are not able to meet again... it has been a pleasure working with you Mr. Daykin."

"You too Gader'el," Tom nodded toward the clearing in which he'd left Anunnaki and Cernunnos with his sculpture and the remains they hoped still held the soul of the woman, "I couldn't have done it without your advice... thank you for that, and when they're all done, I know Dean's gonna want to thank you personally for that beautiful sword."

"I'll be honored to accept his praise. They did both turn out quite lovely didn't they?" he smiled.

"They did."

A sidhe warrior opened a slip in the veil, "See you soon Mr. Daykin."

Tommy raised his hand before following his own sidhe back to Bobby's yard where the hunters had gathered those who would not be evacuated.

OOooOO

"Oh my god..." Dean stood between Anunnaki and Cernunnos, his eyes fixed on the charred remains on the grass beside the dormant vessel, "How can... how...oh man," he sank to his knees and reached forward, his fingertips halted less than an inch from the victim of Ereshkegal's wrath.

"Wait until the hunter is done," the Babylonian advised drawing Dean's attention to himself, "If her soul is still there, she will sense you and try to leave..." he pointed to the molten circle of gold around and attached to the blackened exposed bones of her neck and chest, "the torque also keeps her rooted... it will only cause her more pain if she tries to leave and it's still there... it may damage her soul even more."

"Wha...? More? What? What are you saying?" Dean gasped as the horror of what had happened came clearly to him. "You mean to tell me she was TRAPPED inside there while her body was..." he choked as his throat closed, unable to finish the sentence. In all his years of salting and burning corpses it had never occurred to him that a spirit could become trapped within the flesh. "Oh my god..." he pressed his hand to his mouth and squeezed the tears out of his eyes imagining the unimaginable, the anguish of a soul unable to escape as all around it, its prison was consumed.

"_The torque also keeps her rooted,"_ his eyes popped open and fixed on the man with the wild and wooly hair as he peeled the molten gold from the bones and began to reshape it into a new torque as if he were molding clay.

"That kept her spirit trapped?"

"It did," Cernunnos nodded moving around to the new vessel and crouching low to reach behind her neck.

Dean grasped the deity by the arm and hauled him away, "Never again Cernunnos," he shook his head, his jaw clenched furiously, "NEVER again... her servitude is FINISHED."

The woods god's expression was unreadable as he faced the far taller man, "Her servitude is to me..." he started.

"IT IS TO ME!" Dean commanded, "_I_ am the first! _I_ am the husband of the huntress," he grasped the ring of gold from the deity's hand and tossed it toward the crafting stump, "Never again will she answer to any other than me! AND if there is ANY branding or tagging to be done it shall be done by none other than myself! SHE IS MINE!" he reiterated before releasing Cernunnos' arm from his grip.

"Well it's about time."

"Indeed," Anunnaki grinned.

Dean looked back and forth between the two deities a look of mild surprise on his features, "So... you're okay with that?" he asked the god of fertility and rebirth.

Cernunnos reached up, clasping the young man at the neck and shoulder while smiling, "Everything to its own time my lord... now you have simply to direct her to her new vessel," he pointed down.

"Tommy really sculpted that for her huh?" he asked, ducking and looking at the form that called upon his earliest carnal lusts from the full thighs to the tempting breasts. His eyes slid to the base of faint protrusion of the belly and he suddenly wanted to place his lips there, _My god... my goddess... she looks almost exactly..._ he closed his eyes and took a breath, indulging in the memory of the bronze goddess who gave his first existence their first son. He could almost feel her body hard and warm and still pliant against him, her heat against his manhood as he held her to him with one arm, and their son to her breast with the other hand, watching the little one's belly grow full and round on his mothers' milk. _Come back to me..._ he returned to his knees between them, one hand on the husk, the other at the throat of the new vessel.

"Oh God..." he breathed as his body quaked with the force of life. _Is it possible to have a whole body orgasm?... Cause I think I just did..._ warmth moved through him, life and strength and the love of a thousand lifetimes filled him until he understood everything it meant to be the woman of his heart and though his own heart ceased for the span of several beats; caught in the throes of its own ecstasy and overwhelmed by the force of life that used him as a conduit to its new vessel, he didn't mind.

The conclusion of her souls' passage through him left the man feeling raw and empty, raped of half of himself as he sat back on his heels breathing hard, _C'mon breathe, wake up...live... live... who am I freakin' Frankenstein? C'mon baby... please..._ he watched the butterscotch color of the clay grow richer and seem to penetrate deeper. It radiated with the speed of a brushfire. _This is incredible..._ his lips trembled as the butterscotch became a golden cream and the clay beneath his fingers turned to flesh, the texture of it something he could never in any lifetime NOT know.

"Ina my love," he whispered into her metamorphosing ear, a silver-ruby gleam in the grass caught his eye and led it along its length, _my god that's beautiful..._ her lips pursed though air could not as yet, pass through them. A scant second later her lids came open and her eyes, now the same color green as his rapidly moved, taking in her surroundings.

'elp...' she mouthed.

"Shhh, easy... you're coming back now Ina..." he explained as a sidhe female came close to them and seemed to measure the woman's body with her gaze and her arms before disappearing again.

'elp...M..duk... son...' she mouthed, 'N..gal..' her eyes flicked toward the ground at her side where that stunning piece of reddish silver lay.

"Sam?" he asked.

"...esss...savvv..." her breath hissed.

"I love you." Dean breathed pressing his mouth to hers and wrapping his hand around the hilt of his new sword, "My god..." he sighed swinging it in a few experimental arcs. It was light as a feather, and as easy to wield as any dagger or short sword and it sang as it sliced the air, "this is magnificent." he met eyes with Cernunnos and Anunnaki then glanced at the sidhe who had recently awoken from his sleep, "open the veil." He instructed then looked back at the other two, "Bring her as soon as she is able... the sword must have all three blades."

OOooOO

_That I should have to cling to shadows! _he thought with quiet fury as he watched the ancient ones bow before mere mortals. _They would flay themselves alive to serve one such as I! And I shall see to it that they do..._ a shadow rose to all fours against the backdrop of light and a low growl rumbled toward him, _Ahhh perfect, the beast shall do my bidding as soon as my troops return._ He smiled dark and sinister then fell back to the shadows to take advantage of the moment as the father and son were reunited.

"Ajax? What is it boy?" Bobby asked petting the dog's head.

The animal whimpered and looked at him, then ahead into the tunnel.

"He's here," Marduk whispered.

"Neither of us is ready yet," Enki returned pushing Sam behind him as ready or not the first moment had come.

Black deeper than any they'd seen before moved against the tunnels' shadows as the intruder from exile sailed into the cavern, for the moment gliding over the descendants it wanted even as the older one pressed his son to the wall behind him.

He ignored the other two humans that in turn launched themselves at Enki willing to form a living barrier if need be, and continued directly at the Gallas, both of whom unfurled from their hosts.

Ammit, being the shorter of the two and a quadruped in his true form rolled with claws bared and his whip-like tongue, normally used to ensnare the souls of the damned, wrapped around the marauders' ankle as he glided over head crashing in a stony cacophony into Imdugud.

Clawed hands grasped and slashed, blood and stony flesh flew, jaws gnashed as the duo tumbled down another passage dragging the Egyptian eater of the damned along for the ride.

"Shot gun! Holy Water! Anything!" Enki demanded sliding out from behind Bobby and Shep and racing toward the melee.

"Hold it!" ordered a familiar voice as Dean stepped through a break in the veil taking everyone by surprise, "Hey Marduk," he grinned at Sam and tossed the gleaming sword to him, "Watch this..." he smiled before racing toward his body disappearing as he collided with his corporeal self.

"Wow that is seriously..." he shook his head, grasped the sword from Sam and led the charge, "Nergal! C'mon you coward! I'm the one you came for!" he challenged while speeding ahead of the others in spite of his body's condition.

"Father!" Marduk called as he pulled ahead of Bobby and Shep, both of whom looked at each other, long past the point of trying to keep it all straight.

"Don't even bother trying to figure it out," Shep advised.

Ajax tore ahead of the men, passing Marduk and finally Enki before he reached and passed Ammit whose claws were working hard tearing at those huge obsidian multi-layered wings while beneath the beast, Imdugud's very own canine face slavered and slashed at the body.

The marauder had both of the demi-god's hands clasped tightly shut, leaving the Assyrian unable to unleash his plague of locusts. The effort however also deeply hampered his own ability to make much headway in his offensive.

Dean slid to a stop, the sword gleamed over head, "Ammit! Ajax! Down!" he cried as a sinuous silver line whipped forth wrapping around the bony base of Nergal's wings, binding them together.

Dean planted his feet leaning back against the pull as the marauder half turned, his grip on Imdugud lessened by one hand as he reached around, swinging the roll of bronze behind him straight through the line of silver from the sword. Sparks and fire flew, momentarily blinding everyone as the two metals collided in the darkness.

To his horror Dean watched while tumbling backwards, as the silver strand twanged and like a spring unwound from the base of the wings setting the creature free. The roll of bronze sliced cleanly against the new blade, the top portion flying off into the darkness. All this noted in the span of time it took for him to crash to the ground instinctively reaching out with his free arm and felt the bones shatter on impact. He didn't miss the glee on Nergal's right face as he cried out in agony.

The distraction was enough however and in seconds the cavern swarmed with locusts circling the marauders' head, gouging and clinging to its eyes and seeking out whatever vulnerable places he might have on his body.

That thick and vomitous sounding fatty gurgle bounced around the enclosed space as his hands released the Assyrian and swatted at the overwhelming creatures plaguing it. He rose up, shook his wings free of the voracious insects and disappeared from the darkness into the earth.

"Father?... Dean?" Sam knelt at his brother's side. Dean set the sword down between Sam's feet to ensure he could grasp it quickly should the marauder return in an attempt to surprise them. He gasped, barely able to breathe against the stabbing agonies that felt as if they were on fire.

"What is it? What happened?" Bobby and Shep asked closing in on the painfully mortal deities as did Imdugud, Ammit and Ajax.

"It's his arm..."

"It shattered," he breathed clasping Sam's right arm with his and allowing himself to be hauled up.

A shimmer of silver sliced the darkness, drawing all eyes toward the movement, every heart stopping for a brief second wondering if the marauder had returned.

Bobby and Shep backed clumsily into each other, their mouths hanging open, their eyes impossibly wide in disbelief.

"Hooooleeeeshit..." Sam breathed holding his brother tightly for a split second until Dean pulled from his side and holding his shattered arm to his body shambled in obvious pain, forward.

"I've missed you..." he sniffed stopping inches from his woman.

To the side, again Ammit and Imdugud bowed in deference as Ajax yipped and jumped up, bouncing off her with his tongue lolling happily out his mouth.

She looked around the darkness, the memory of each of them surprisingly fresh despite the distance created by events then turned her gaze back to Dean's glistening eyes. Her mouth pursed and her hand balled into a fist.

When his senses returned he was being held up by Sam and the woman's mouth was millimeter's away from his, her eyes pouring into his, "That was for abandoning me."

She grasped his chin gently then took his lips captive, tenderly drinking him in as nourishment for her very soul, "That was for bringing me back," she smiled.

Still leaning deeply against his little brother he sighed and touched the corner of his mouth where her fist had struck, "I think you missed a spot," he smiled as she leaned forward indulgently, "I love you," he sighed.

OOooOO

tbc.

please review?

Thanks.

sifi

A/N I know... not my usual chapter ending...


	14. Chapter 14

High Noon – chapter 13.

by: sifi.

OOooOO

Slowly she pulled away as Sam pushed Dean back to his feet, the older man dazed and breathless from an overload of sensory input in his tenuous condition.

Inanna looked up into Sam's eyes, "Son," she smiled stroking his cheek then looked back to Dean, "You are a mess... and dying..." she frowned wrapping her arm around his waist and taking his weight unto herself before glancing at Imdugud, "Find a place for him to sit, he has healing that needs to be done," then to Ammit, Shep and Bobby, "Find that part of the cylinders the sword cut through."

She pressed her lips to Dean's once again, "You're poisoned... how?" she asked.

"The guardian... one of its spines caught him before it knew who we are." Sam explained.

She looked up, "Go find it and bring it back with you." She commanded.

"What?"

"The guardian, go find it and bring it back here, we need its help," she watched him glance at Dean whose breath hissed laboriously in and out of his chest.

Sam could hardly believe that a moment ago he'd been running like they were children again. He drew close to his big brother and saw him wince with almost every breath, "Dean?"

The older man nodded, "It knows who you are now... if you can coax it out of hiding it'll come. Use your 'caring and sharing' voice."

"Go Sam, fast! I can fix his arm but that won't save his life."

"We're already in the underworld Laura... pretty much..." he shook his head, for the moment not understanding the significance of their location.

"Exactly... Things exist and can be done here that can't be done on the other side of the veil... now get your ass in gear or my foot's goin' up it!" she ordered, the trembling in her voice giving away the level of her fear as Dean's knees unlocked and he sagged against her.

"Gone," Sam nodded paling at his brother's near collapse before jogging off down the tunnel with his torch held high.

"Bring him here," Imdugud raced back gingerly cradling his king's left side while the woman managed his right. Together they carried him, barely conscious to a boulder up against the wall.

"Found it!" Shep held up the spiral of bronze that had flown off when Nergal shrugged off the bindings from the sword.

"Excellent. Shep you and Ammit start unrolling that... but be careful, don't warp it or let it snap. Bobby get him some water?" Laura ordered then moved to Dean's side.

Bobby held a canteen to the boys' mouth. "Thanks..." he barely grunted, "too bad it's not whiskey."

"You'll really be wishing it was very soon," she warned unlashing the hard leather binding the sidhe had secured around his arm. "Son of a bitch!" she cursed as a saucepan's worth of blood poured out and with it a marquis shaped glut of red covered clay. Even in the darkness the yellow of the bones of his forearm were visible under and through the muscle, tendon and vascular tissues.

"Oh god I'm gonna throw up..." Dean groaned.

"No you're not..." she shook her head.

"Oh yes I am..." he countered swallowing hard as her finger came to the side of his head.

"Sleep." She commanded an instant before his head lolled to the side and his breathing evened out a little bit though the wheezing tightness was still more than a matter of concern.

"Bobby? Any of the flashlights working down here?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Not since we entered the tunnel."

"Oh this is gonna be ugly," she grimaced looking at the faces assembled around them both, "I can fix the arm, but..."

"You need to reduce the breaks," Shep nodded.

"How the hell are you gonna do that? We're not exactly equipped for..." Bobby started.

"Not exactly," she shook her head.

The senior hunter eyed her suspiciously, "What're you gonna do?"

"I can't do it alone... I'm gonna need some help here," she looked at Imdugud, "Did I ever thank you for your protection while I carried Marduk?"

The host shrugged, "It was my pleasure... any opportunity to thwart Lamashtu you know? And he would have been quite the feast for her."

"Ain't that the truth... goes by Lilith now... slippery bitch still has a hard-on for Sam," she smiled, "I'm going to need you to hold his arm taut."

"Can do," he nodded, "Well, provided we all survive this... if they ever face off, give me a call... I'd love to sink my claws into her and feast on her viscera."

"Laura? What the hell are you going to do?" Bobby asked, his voice giving away his anxiety.

"Consider it done," she nodded at the demi-god, then turned her attention back to Bobby, "Mmm... just... really don't ask..." she winced handing the defunct arm to the Assyrian, "Ammit when I get all the fragments out I'm going to need you to keep the tissues where they belong." With a nod the Egyptian unfolded from his host, his natural form, at close inspection nothing like anything any of them had ever seen.

She angled the arm, sliding her fingers under the meat of his muscle, along the track of the two forearm bones. A series of wet sucking, meaty tearing noises had Bobby and Shep turn sharply away as that spear-like tongue shot up through the flesh, its tip holding steady just beneath the skin of Dean's shoulder.

"Eeww..."

"Ungh...my god..."

"Uhh..." they groaned together then had to turn away as she followed the path of the devourer's tongue with her hand.

"I think I can do this without rupturing any of the veins or arteries... did you guys bring any sutures with you?" she asked grunting against the tightness of his musculature, the movement of her fingers inside the young man's skin nauseating to look at. "And get me something clean to lay the bone fragments on... Shep go clean off the clay." She turned her eyes to Bobby, "Get your belt off and make a tourniquet at his shoulder, just in case... but don't cinch it yet."

"Here... this is the best we got..." Shep slid the map made by the tablet's they'd reproduced at Bobby's onto the ground beside her then poured water over the clay and set it on the bronze too.

"Excellent," she gritted her teeth gently sliding the first fragment of bone from within his arm.

OOooOO

Sam turned his head to the side not at all sure what to make of the scene before him. They'd been so far outside the realm of normal for so long that he'd thought nothing could surprise him, he was wrong.

_How are we ever going to live normally again?_ he wondered, taken aback by the idea that the life they'd lived before all this could now seem normal in any way. But it sure beat what he was seeing as he approached the bundle of friends and demons, with a rolling ball of eyes and spiny tentacles at his side as if it was some other worldly dog.

At the creature's approach Ajax whimpered and backed toward the safety of his pack while growling low, his lips pulling back from those gleaming white fangs.

"S'okay Ajax," he muttered and turned feeling the creature retreat until it was half behind him. With his eyebrow spocked high on his forehead and a look on his face that asked, 'Are you shittin' me?' he turned to the guardian, "It's okay, he won't hurt you." then signaled the dog to lay down where he was.

"What the hell...is...going on here..." he asked leaning forward over Laura's shoulder as she worked molding the grayish clay around bits of yellow that set his heart racing in his chest. "Is that..." he asked turning, disbelieving and looking at his big brother who leaned against the wall, his chest rising and falling rhythmically even if the sound was labored.

"It had to be done," Laura muttered then turned to face the creature beside the man who her first son had become, "You poisoned him... fix it!" she demanded pointing at Dean.

Sam couldn't help but notice the quantity of blood that gloved each of her arms stopping just a few inches below the shoulder guards of the leather armor she wore. Swallowing hard he crouched over the bronze she was using as a work table. His eye was caught by Ammit in his true form standing still as a statue with his black iron-like tongue sticking out of his mouth. Sam traced the line of the appendage with his vision noting that it disappeared under the hard leather that had been re-lashed to his brothers' arm.

"Uh..." he started then thought better of it when the crocodilian snout seemed to smile and the bony brow ridges wiggled up and down. "Nevermind... I can see you're ... occupied..."

Beside him the guardian spoke, _"I serve the dragon and protect her from those who would do her harm... It is not for me to undo..."_

"The dragon is DEAD! and So help me God while you were attacking MY HUSBAND AND SON and their Gallas you let the EXILED son of Enlil slip beyond your _ever watchful _gaze! Now either you will deliver the cure or I will..." she grasped the sword and swung it in a blurry series of figure 8's moving forward, forcing the creature to retreat, "slice every layer of flesh from your body until I have found the source of it myself... now... what's it gonna be?"

The mass of eyes flicked to Sam who shook his head, _"Hell hath no fury man, seriously, you've never seen what she's capable of when she gets like this...it's ugly,"_ he shrugged, _"Besides... I want him cured, he's the father of my soul, and my brother... please,"_ he asked crouching on Dean's good side, pressing his hand against the older mans' forehead. He leaned his head down next, placing his ear to his chest, _"He's dying... do you really think Tiamat would have wanted the world she created sacrificed for your pride?"_

If they didn't know better, and none of them really did, they all would have sworn the guardian seemed to sigh before gliding forward, a long spidery looking 'arm' with a fine glistening point at its tip unfolded from somewhere within the stalked eyes and quivering tentacles and angled toward the sleeping deity. It roamed up and down his torso, seeming to be searching for something then finding what it was looking for, hovered for a split second before bursting into his body just beside his breastbone, right over his heart.

Dean bolted upright, his eyes popped open as he screamed in agony grasping the appendage that sat partly inside his chest.

"Hold him!" Imdugud pressed himself to his king, his main concern to keep the arm still enough for Ammit to keep the place for his bones open.

"Enki..." Laura lurched forward as the spine withdrew in a violent spray of blood. Her hand slapped down over the wound and her eyes blazed murder as the guardian retreated back into the dark tunnels.

"Ina..." he breathed gasping as the blood pressing beneath her hand slowed first to a trickle then ceased altogether and his body settled once more in a semblance of rest. "What the hell just happened?" he asked, for the moment too preoccupied with the pain in his chest to scream about the pain of his boneless arm.

"You need to sleep so we can finish what we've begun," she urged peeking under her hand, relieved and almost disbelieving. The only sign of injury were those with the stitches she'd put in a genuine life ago after he escaped from Nergal's barbed wire wielding lackey.

Quickly his eyes scanned the room, taking in the same peculiar sites that had confounded Sam.

He swallowed hard and nodded looking quite a little green even in the darkness as she returned her finger to the side of his head, "Sleep." she directed with a kiss to his temple.

"Let's finish this," she held up his newly made humerus and looked at Ammit who blinked his assent. She took a moment to double check the shape and size and make sure she was going to be pushing the right end into the sleeve of flesh then took a breath, "Imdugud hold him steady, Shep, hold that lower arm taut, Bobby... keep the upper arm stable... Sam... take off the brace."

OOooOO

Once he returned to the outside he bellowed an inaudibly deep rumble meant to summon his troops while he waited. Turning his head to the right and then the left he inspected the wounds at the base of his wings. Hot blood trickled down his back where the line from that new sword had sliced through his stony flesh as easily as warm animal fat.

_Gader'el you will pay dearly...though his skill IS still unsurpassed... So the smith is still alive, as are the devourer and pestilence. How many of the old ones are left? But Enki himself... he is fragile...his pain was delicious... and with his body already broken my task will be easier than I'd anticipated, even without a sword to use against him..._ he looked at the slanted cut on the roll of bronze in his clawed hand, _it is not completely without use..._ all three of his mouths grinned coldly as he unrolled what was left of the portion of tablets in his possession, _Ereshkegal will... well... I have no other choice but to make her do my will. _

Slowly, shaking the broken and loosened obsidian feathers from his agonized wings he turned back toward Massacre Rocks and a different entryway into the Underworld as behind him on the highway a car skidded off the road, the disbelieving driver unable to regain control as the car pitched just a little too hard in the runoff ditch and tumbled to a stop behind him.

With a sinister grin on all three mouths he turned back toward the wreckage as the driver pulled himself free and stood staring as the twelve foot tall monster walked toward him. He chuckled to himself as wetness borne of terror spread in a dark pool along the front of the mans' pants.

"_You'll do well enough,"_ he placed his hand on the human's head, his talons clamping through his scalp and into his skull, _"There is something you can do to serve me." _He said and as blood began to run from the human's eyes, planted his will in the man's mind while feasting upon his life energy.

When he was through, the flesh at the base of his wings, though not completely healed was feeling better and had stopped bleeding, and the human servant was running along the ribbon of highway toward fulfillment of his task.

OOooOO

tbc.

Please review.

Thank You.

sifi

A/N – Lamashtu and Pazuzu (another name for Imdugud) were fierce enemies. Though Pazuzu was created to BE evil... and was often charged with creating famine and drought, storms and plagues of locust, he was often called upon by pregnant women as protection against Lamashtu, a demon/demi-goddess who possibly because she had no children of her own, preyed upon pregnant women, stealing the babies from their wombs, sucking on their bones and drinking their blood. Lamashtu was malicious and malevolent for her OWN causes and reasons, whereas most other deities, demi-gods and demons conducted their 'evil' at the direction of the Gods whom they served.

It is also interesting to note that in some cases Lamashtu through the ages has also been identified as Lilitu... later called Lilith. (but she doesn't really figure in my little warverse here so no need for concern... I just figured my fellow SPN addicts might find that wee bit of info... interesting).


	15. Chapter 15

High Noon – chpt 14.

by: sifi.

OOooOO

Laura opened her eyes and stood up unsteadily then looked around the cavern, "Okay. The muscles are attached to the new bone... I've done everything I can."

"You pushed too hard," Sam whispered into her ear, "AGAIN."

She met eyes with each of them one by one; Shep, Bobby, Imdugud, and Ammit, "Get him through the veil into Cernunnos' grotto, the sidhe can finish the job. Wait for us as long as you can."

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby asked.

"Sam and I have something that needs to be done. There's only one place left that has a fire hot enough to re-forge the part of the tablets that Nergal still possesses."

Imdugud sputtered, "You're not talking..."

"Yeah." She nodded tiredly.

"Didn't you just come from there?" Ammit growled.

"Yeah."

"What? Laura? What're you...?" Sam started.

"There isn't enough of it left to make a sword..." Imdugud pointed out.

"A dagger can kill just as easily as a sword, or a lance, or a short-sword, or..." she rattled off.

"I know I know..." the demi-god nodded, his voice rife with exasperation.

"Those who wouldn't be evacuated are going to be assembling on the far side of Massacre Rocks, right now Tommy's outfitting them at Bobby's place..."

Shep gasped, "Tommy? He's alive?" and his eyes began to water.

Laura smiled moving toward the older man, "He is alive and well... in fact he's the reason I'm here if you take my meaning."

"Not really..." Shep shook his head, "But I don't care... my boy's alive!" he sniffed throwing his arms around her as a joyous sob shook him.

"You were dead... how do you know what all's goin on?" Bobby asked curiously, "Was it some kinda... all knowing thing?"

Laura chuckled, "Not quite. Let's just say while I was filling up this new body here... what DO I look like by the way?" she asked, "Cernunnos and Anunnaki kinda gave me a crash course in what was going on and what the main plan is at this point." She looked down inspecting as much of her self as possible then shook her head, "guess I'll find out eventually."

"You look like you but... different," Sam grinned, "So what's the plan then?"

She nodded, "You guys get Enki to the grotto, get him healed up... they'll fill you in once you're there... and if we can't meet you back there, we'll get to the plain behind the rocks as quickly as we can," she turned to Sam, "You've got a LOT to learn and not much time I'm afraid," she warned handing the partial scroll to him while sliding the conjoined tablets that had been made at Bobby's into the messenger bag. "Come on."

She handed the newly made sword to Sam and linked her arm through his before nodding at the sidhe who'd brought her there, "Okay."

OOooOO

"Shouldn't we leave this with Dean?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Where are we going?" he asked as they stepped off the lush grasses and onto a rocky, craggy barren plain.

"The road to dead, we have to get to Ereshkegal's throne room," she said softly.

"Ereshkegal? You can't go there she'll kill you!"

"She already did," she smiled tremulously, "the fire in her throne room is the only one left that he could use to burn out Enki's essence from the piece of bronze he still has."

"Without Enki's essence as part of the metal itself, it can be used against him sure, but he's IN a mortal body..." Sam shook his head, "He CAN be killed with relatively simple means."

"His _body_ can be killed with ease..." she nodded.

Sam stopped and turned her to face him, "But the _soul_ is what he really wants to kill," he breathed as the light bulb went on inside.

"Exactly. Ereshkegal is the goddess of the underworld, part of her job is to purify the remnants of a soul's earthly life OUT of existence. So when it returns it has no inborn prejudices or preconceived notions about what it's supposed to become, or what it's supposed to do..." she explained.

"A clean slate."

"Exactly, and since Enki's essence is part of the tablets hence part of the sword, if Nergal's going to try and use the portion of it that he still has in his possession AGAINST him... he's going to have to burn out that essence. Otherwise it could never be used to hurt him... see?" she explained.

"Don't you think we should have some backup if we're going to confront that son of a bitch?"

"Believe it or not, we're not going to confront him yet, there's something more important than whether or not he can burn away your father's essence from a chunk of metal. We're going for the third edge." she smiled.

"Everybody keeps saying that... I don't understand."

She reached up and patted his cheek with a smile, "They're speaking figuratively... sorta. WE are the three sided blade that can stop him, your father, you and me."

He nodded understanding, "The three of us working together."

"Yep."

Sam dropped a hand onto her shoulder, "I can feel you... you have a body here... but... out there? We had to..." he tried to explain.

"Salt and burn," she nodded, "I know... that's why they had Tommy sculpt this one for me."

"Sculpt? Out of what?" he asked.

"Flesh and blood and bone Sam, the same way I remade your father's humerus."

_Is it strange that I don't even think about dad when she refers to him as my father?_ "That was clay..." he thought for a second and nodded to himself, "Okay, mud, clay, Enki made man out of the stuff of Earth so that he'd have a connection to the world... okay..." he shrugged, "Y'know scientifically none of this stuff would ever hold up."

"Depends on the kind of science you're talking about now doesn't it? We're in an entirely different realm, literally a different dimension... the laws of nature and physics that apply here may very well be different from those that apply in our natural realm which is why so many of the things we can do here couldn't be done there... and why they could be done when we first became part of the world, before the realms or universes started to expand and drift apart." she grinned.

"Y'know Dean warned me never to get you talking about multiple dimensions."

A low vibration rumbled through the ground against their feet seconds before a mighty explosion rolled through the air.

"He's ahead of us... we have to get to the seventh gate..." She broke into a run toward a rising wall of darkness on the horizon.

"What's at the seventh gate?"

"The tablets of destiny... you have to command them."

"I thought he had half of 'em?" Sam's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Duplicates. Gader'el created the sword at Enki's command. He knew that there was no more power that he would ever need than those tablets at his master's fingertips, so he made a duplicate set, bound them too to Enki and forged the sword to do his will."

"Wait a minute... you mean to tell me that the demons Marax brought out to join this fight..." he started to ask.

Laura shook her head, "I think so. It looks like the highest ranking of the demons and demi-gods that came? Those had had been gathered by Azazel and were waiting to follow _you_...looks like they've been loyal to the family, to you for several millennia."

Sam slowed to a stop overwhelmed and quaking inside as he shook his head, "Hoh..." he puffed, "I can't...Laura."

Gently she cupped his face, "Yes you can. After Tiamat got the fourth tablet back from you guys she put it back where it belonged, it's one of the four panels of the seventh gate."

"How do you know that?" he asked.

Memory of fire and the hard stony floor beneath her brought more pain than the corpse around her had been able to feel at the time._ She had leaned back watching the flames fill the writing on the back of the doors, illuminating it, and the words filled her mind, but it could not be her that would speak them. _

_All four panels had been alight with the first written language of the Gods until she knew those words by heart. But to learn the words by rote would not serve their purpose, the need was to FEEL them, and for that he would have to learn them on his own and know them in his own heart. _

She startled at the memory of the clacking sound of the bones that had kept her prisoner and remembered thinking then as she did once more_, it will take them both. This is why I came, THIS is what's important. _

OOooOO

"Dude you alright?" Myron Casey put his comic book down and didn't quite know whether to move forward or back as the man with the blood running down his face crossed the open floor of the diner.

Slowly he moved forward and poured a glass of water for the guy who looked about to drop. It was obvious he'd been running, and it was obvious he was in a bad way, between the dried and baked-in blood, his clothes were already salt stained, indicating he'd sweated out as much of his water as his body could stand to loose.

_I got a walking corpse here..._ he thought knowing the signs all too well. He grew up in the Utah heat and knew the stretch of highway that ran past the stop and across the desert.

"You need to sit down man... c'mere..." he moved around the counter, feeling his own breath suddenly cramping tightly in his chest and throat as he maneuvered the man to a chair, "I'm gonna call and get you an ambulance... just sit back and relax okay... sip the water..." his chest felt like it was caving in on itself and his heart skipped several beats, "don't... gulp...what the hell?" he wondered as his limbs seemed to turn to lead and his knees buckled. He grasped at the counter on the way down, he could've sworn his hand hit a stool instead, but aside from the pressure and the bounce of his line of sight he suddenly felt nothing.

Only as the last vestiges of his soul were being torn from his body did he see the swarm of warty gray creatures that seemed to cover him, having pounced like a pride of lions on a kill.

"Heh...help..." he reached toward the salt encrusted man, his dying vision clear enough to see something hideous inside, something undeniably... evil as the outer shell walked around the counter, and as if it knew exactly where to find it... reached under and withdrew the rifle.

_I had to be a good guy and tell Rick I could handle the shift on my own... son of a bitch! _He thought as the creature wearing the man-suit crouched before him and dug through his pockets.

The last thing Myron Casey saw was an impossible visage heading back out into the Utah heat with _his_ car keys in hand. Then, with relief he simply ceased.

OOooOO

He slid behind the wheel, cranked over the engine and turned on the air. He then opened the cell phone and dialed Nationwide Information.

"City and state please?"

"I'm not sure of the city... but South Dakota is the state..." he smiled faintly as the air began to turn cool.

OOooOO

"What are we waiting for?" Sam whispered as they peered around the edge of the shattered wall. _I've never felt anything like this before_ he thought running his hand over the black stone. _IS it stone? Or is it metal?_ he wondered briefly before he caught sight of those huge black wings moving deep in the shadows.

The ground vibrated and something huge cracked thunderously, _whatever it was I bet it was made of this_, he caressed the wall again.

"We need him to go away," she draped her arm over his back, pressing her lips to his ear, "You MUST remember the first language... you MUST remember how to read it... the words will summon and harness the energies your father will need to channel to either banish or kill him."

"I can't read that!" he hissed pointing at what looked like scratches on the back of the door opposite their position.

"You HAVE to, or _this_ sword will NOT be able to serve its purpose and we will lose," she said.

"I don't understand," he shook his head.

"This," she tapped the blade, "is already PART of him, and through him, part of you, but to become the extension of either of you that it needs to be, it must be given its destiny. It must be given life... and only you or Enki can do that... and in order to do that... THOSE words must be incanted, but to learn them is only ONE thing... to bring them to life they must be felt. And for that you need time," she explained then wrapped her hand around his, " and that's my job. Now, give me the sword..."

"What? You're not gonna go face that monstrosity!"

"We need him drawn away from the throne room... Ereshkegal has fled..." she shook her head, her lips pursed, clearly disappointed, "The coward..." then pressed her lips to his cheek, "If anything happens, call the sword... it will respond to you as well as him."

"Laura..." he shook his head.

"I've been dying and returning for twenty four hundred years Sam... what's one more time huh?" she smiled tremulously, cupping his face on one side while she pressed her forehead to his temple.

The ground beneath them trembled with a series of deep poundings, a titanic clash beat the air around them and before she could let go of him, a towering melee poured out of the entryway.

She shoved the young man behind her, her eyes quickly distinguishing the two gallas from Nergal as their claws tore and slashed at the intruder's twelve foot tall obsidian body.

The marauder bellowed a nauseating sound and overhead the sky filled with a swarm of dark gray igigi summoned to aid their master.

Laura pushed Sam deeper into the shadows behind her and covered him with her body until the summoned had passed to descend on the gallas.

Strong hands fell, one to her shoulder, the other reaching in front of her to her son. Without hesitation the sword came up, the point at the hollow of the other woman's throat. As Marduk raised his gaze he saw murder in his mother's eyes.

"Come this way, the gallas will try to keep him busy. If they can retrieve the scroll they will bring it to you." Ereshkegal motioned to a small trap door in the wall.

He glanced between the women.

Ereshkegal, goddess of the underworld was a bronze beauty that set his heart racing, between the smooth flowing curves of her body and the lusty mouth he could imagine capturing; and Inanna the warrior goddess who'd brought his very soul into existence and would gratefully either kill or die for either of her men. In his mind's eye he could see the two of them on the balcony of their room. As a child he had often watched their rapturous abandon as they possessed one another, and as he saw his father take her staking his claim with sheer joy, his own center burned with desire.

Inanna nodded, guiding Ereshkegal a fair distance from her son with the point of the sword.

"My job is done Ina... my vengeance exacted..." she nodded toward the melee of rolling stony giants, "You know what his fate is to be..."

"I know what is HAS been before... but only my lord and king will have the final say."

Ereshkegal nodded her understanding, "Come."

Sam felt his brows crease, but allowed himself to be led by the hand through the human sized door that would take them into the throne room.

Outside of the gate, on the cracked and baked plain the battle continued, the gallas wielded their hooked chains with unrivaled expertise, tearing through the marauders igigi troops, shredding them as they flew, but to keep their attention split between the encroaching pawns and the marauder himself was inevitably a losing battle.

Laura turned to Sam, "You must FEEL it... you will remember but you must feel it to do so."

He shook his head, "What do you mean?"

At a loss for words, miserably unable to explain what must be done, she shook her head, "You'll figure it out, I have faith in you."

Ereshkegal moved to her sister's side, girded for battle, "Shall we go buy our king some time?"

Inanna nodded smiling brightly and pressed her palm to Sam's cheek.

Faintly he shook his head, on fire from the inside as he cupped her face and pressed his lips hungrily to hers, his heart pounding deafeningly in his ears while his body burned, "I love you," slipped almost inaudibly into her mouth as her arms wrapped around him, her fingers through his hair and his every rock hard inch pressed to her firm but yielding curves for just a moment.

With a final capture of his lower lip between hers she released the man, "I love you too," then nodded at the doors, "Now... remember."

In a breath the warrior females, with their swords held high ran full speed toward battling giants.

OOooOO

tbc.

Please R&R.

thanks.

sifi.


	16. Chapter 16

High Noon – chpt 15

High Noon – chpt 15.

by: sifi.

OOooOO

"Get him in the pool," Cernunnos directed, guiding Bobby and Shep to the edge, helping them maintain balance while they descended into the water supporting Dean between them.

"What's this gonna do?"

"It's a healing spring... it'll finish the job," the woodland god explained.

"Will it get rid of my arthritis?" Bobby snarked then looked at Shep, "What? Can't tell me you don't have a few aches and pains of your own..."

Reluctantly Shep nodded then looked questioningly at the horned deity.

"It'll ease your pains as well." He smiled.

Imdugud shook his head, a smile playing on his hosts' face, "Humans..."

"They really don't have a clue do they?" Ammit asked.

"If they did do you think they'd be so much fun?" Cernunnos asked guiding them away from the spring, "Come..."

"Hey! How long..." Shep called as the others started moving away.

"Until I come back," the woolly headed man returned before he and the two demons slipped into the nearby tree line.

"I wonder if this is how John the baptist felt..." Bobby grumbled looking back into Shep's eyes while they supported the unconscious eldest Winchester on his back between them.

"Soggy to his shorts?" Shep asked cocking an eyebrow, "Just be glad you're too old t'be mistaken fer 'im."

Bobby nodded then sighed, "This is weird... I don't know about you Shepard but all this has got me a little off balance..."

Shep rolled his eyes, "Oh well hell Bobby I wonder why? I mean just that two of the kids we watched grow up... one of 'em from diapers are supposed to be some kind of God's incarnate? I mean HELLO!"

"Course it explains why this one's got groupies all over the lower forty eight..." Bobby shrugged and chuckled, "Heh... the church of Dean... the first commandment'll be, 'Thou Shalt Debauch'."

Shep shook his head smiling knowingly, "You're a dirty old bastard," then seemed to sober a bit, "And somehow the other one's supposed to be some kind of a demonic Pied Piper? C'mon Sammy's about as evil as... Tommy!"

"Yeah well, it practically blows the back of my brain out... but apparently not all demons are evil..."

"Hey, you've seen those two in action," Shep nodded toward the trees indicating Imdugud and Ammit, "Why do you think they're really following our boys?"

"Mmm," Dean groaned at the same time his body bucked in the water.

"Dean?" they asked together.

"Mmnuh!" He bucked again his back bowed upward straining. His jaw clenched and his fists flailed. The woods trembled at the sound of his screams as the pain of physical torture and emotional agony poured out of him in a black river of unacknowledged torment turning the previously crystalline water into an inky mess.

OOooOO

At the same time the eldest Winchester began his cleansing throes; in the safety of Ereshkegal's throne room a thousand white hot agonies shot into the youngest of the boys while outside the walls a furious battle raged.

He effortlessly picked Inanna out of the melee, his eyes caressing every visible inch while his mind imagined every bit of flesh he could not see. _This isn't right... I love her, I want...no... I can't...it's wrong..._ he told himself, and yet the taste of her kiss lingered like a mellow ambrosia in the back of his throat, the full flavor drawing on something deep within, _she's my brothers'... my father's wife... the mother of my soul..._ he tried to remind himself, to force away or deny what had been aroused in him, but every effort to do so was a lifetime of fire and pain.

Ages folded fluidly backwards through the deepest origins of him. The body meant nothing. The heavy, salty, viscous matrix of his beginning churned; red, white, and waxy flesh toned, pulling and tearing, and un-making the man inside.

An underworld away he felt his father scream for the torments of his own cleansing and gasped in accompaniment. Each breath cut away the layers of un-learning that had bound his very nature so completely out of his reach for over three thousand years.

_Ohgodohgodohgod..._ he thought the instant it all stopped.

A breath later he knew everything. In that breath he _was_ everything; his father, his mother and the being yet to come.

_I understand..._ he nodded and felt himself beam his delight into the amber colored eyes that smiled back.

He looked down at himself sheathed inside her and knew in this moment, just as certainly as he would be born to be Marduk, that he was also the essence of Enki, and the essence of Inanna. He was each of them in turn at this instant of perfection in which the separate being he would become was conceived.

He saw himself fill her and felt her rapture. He thrilled as Enki gave his seed to her. And as she captured the mouth of her king with absolute devotion and the surety of a goddess's possession, he burned with fire borne of their eternal love and began to form in her womb.

From within the melee Nergal froze, every one of his eyes fixing on the copper glow growing in strength and brightness from Ereshkegal's throne room.

For a moment everyone breathed.

Brilliant bands of orange-rose light pulsed through him as his body bent forward and held, one hand on each door of the gate.

Even from their position, a hundred yards or more away, all parties could see the writing illuminated on the backs of the doors, literally gliding over the stone; being drawn through his fingertips and into his body until the last character was gone from the tablets.

They stood transfixed by the sight of a God now fully awoken, and though it was for different reasons, each of them trembled as Marduk arose.

OOooOO

In the pool Dean's body gave a powerful buck before it folded and disappeared into the inky blackness, neither Shep nor Bobby able to keep his grip.

"Where'd he go!?" Shep snapped.

"I dunno!" Bobby shook his head.

They each drew a breath and dove in, searching blindly for the young man.

The hunters broke the surface, fear blazing on their faces as they shook their heads.

A split second later Bobby's eyes went wide, "What the ... hell..." he pointed to his left as Shep treaded to him and watched while the blackness simply started disappearing. A moment later, when they saw that eerie copper glow, they allowed themselves a sigh of relief.

OOooOO

Bobby's Place –

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!_ He wanted to scream as he crossed the property line of Singer's Auto Salvage. But somehow he knew that if he did, and if he was found, the pain he was experiencing, that made him wonder if his skin was being flayed from his body, would pale in comparison. There was something inside him that had sunk its claws into his very soul and had driven him to this moment. It was the same something that forced him to the airport where the holes in his head slowed their pulsing, where the blood that wouldn't stop, had seemed to only do so because otherwise the mission would be compromised. It got him through the airport, through the flight from Utah to South Dakota, through the process of renting a car, and most importantly, through the process of purchasing the M 16 he had strapped over his back just like the one he'd wielded with savage, terrified recklessness in a foreign desert almost twenty years before.

As he moved through the front yard, to his right, along the side yard he could see men and women, and what looked like a cadre of midgets gathered around a tin roof shelter. From what he could tell, it appeared they were practicing with weapons, though exactly what kind they might be, he couldn't tell.

He crept to the front door, sweat filling his clothes, his heart racing, and his mind trapped in a time that really no longer mattered to the world, or those who held it in their hands.

Slowly he made his way into the house, making a bee-line for the stairs, up and up until he found the pull down for the attic steps.

_Oooh my own little version of a clock tower yah?_ Though he was helpless to stop himself.

Just as he'd known there would be, he moved to the window that looked down into the salvage yard and wiped the trail of blood out of his eye, not surprised that it was flowing again.

If he thought about it, he was certain that the new and growing embryo of darkness in his head was actually pulsing with its own life, maybe even breathing through those holes. And though there wasn't much he was sure of at this point, there _was_ something that told him that if he was successful here, then maybe the pain would stop.

He took a moment to make sure his position was optimal and that each and every one of them was within a short burst and easy sweep of his M16. He braced himself, leveled the gun on the window ledge and put his eye to the site.

OOooOO

Halfway to the fray Marduk stopped, his head cocked to the side and his gaze flicked far away for just a heartbeat, "Tommy," he breathed.

OOooOO

Enki stopped at the edge of the spring, his gaze distinctly elsewhere and his expression loose, "Gader'el!" he commanded.

OOooOO

Massacre Rocks, Utah –

Gader'el shivered and stopped in his tracks, the eyes of more than two dozen demon hosts seemed glued to him. His eyes popped wide as he turned to Marax, "Take over." He ordered as the sidhe warrior beside him opened the veil.

OOooOO

Bobby's Place –

Tommy lurched forward his hand slamming into his forehead with a shot of white hot pain that dragged behind it a terrifying vision of every one of the gathered hunters dead on the ground.

"Take cover!" he shouted as automatic gunfire split the quiet and bullets rained into the target area, tearing up the ground around and in a few cases through a couple of them.

A line of silver creased the air in the middle of the spray admitting the weapons smith.

Without thought Tommy rose, "Gader'el get DOWN!" he called then froze as the host turned toward him with his hand outstretched. At chest height, centimeters away, a high velocity round hovered in mid-flight.

"Holy shit," Tom breathed then watched astounded as the smith turned, seeming to follow the projectile's path up to the attic window.

With a wave of his hand the bullet sped back to where it came from, and the unmistakable sound of backfire left the yard in sudden silence.

"How? What... huh?" Tom muttered mystified as Gader'el frowned at the window.

"I am THE weapons master. There is no weapon that _can_ be or _will_ be that I cannot command," he smiled, "Nergal's tool is suffering. His body is still alive with the traitor's poison running through him."

"Thank you," Tom cocked his pistol and nodded, stopping and turning back in mid-dash to the back door, "Hey, how'd you know?"

"The kings are awake," he smiled.

OOooOO

Outside The Seventh Gate –

Marduk's gaze returned to the moment in a fraction of a second and he continued to move forward, his eyes blazing copper.

"_You failed Nergal. Give up this quest, you can NOT succeed." _

"_I already have! One by one the universes have begun to fall and fragment. Even if you drive me back... this one will shatter soon enough!" _

The deity shook his head, _"You're wrong. Return to exile and I will spare your life." _

"_You are PATHETIC AND WEAK!"_ the exiled demi-god roared, its swarm of igigi descended on the gallas and battle goddesses. Swords, darts, and arrows flew, felling the smoky creatures in mid air, some of them dropping with billowy bits of deific life essence hanging partway out of their mouths.

Nergal spread his wings, his hands raised palms outward to Marduk who stood his ground, unflinching until the stony onyx of the marauders' flesh split wide. Coils of sinew, each strand capped with a segmented talon to match those on his fingertips whistled toward the mortal body.

_Marduk!_ Inanna thought, her heart racing as a shot of bile rose into her throat before his hand came up and the coils, with their deadly glistening barbs parted around him, each strand breaking free and falling to the ground as dust.

With a beat of those wings Nergal smiled, the stony bolts of his leather breastplate shot out a dozen leathery ropes that closed around Ereshkegal, while others kept Inanna at bay. The goddess of the underworld screamed as the ropes tightened, until she could scream no more. When there was no struggle left against him they retracted, drawing her to him even as the others simply retreated, called back to the breastplate leaving Inanna panting and bloody.

The gallas closed on him while Inanna continued to wield the sinuous blade. Each flick cut through or warded off the igigi that were still trying to keep them occupied.

"_One more step and I will fling her pieces to the four winds," _the marauder warned the avian headed guards.

"_You cannot kill death, and you cannot kill its Goddess," _Marduk reminded him casually and stepped forward.

"_But I can make her BEG,"_ his center mouth sneered before each of the other two echoed the sentiment.

Inanna coiled the red/silver whip the sword had become in accordance with her need and met her son's eyes. The faintest flick of the blue-greens told her to stay her hand. This was not over yet.

"_You cannot win Nergal,"_ he reiterated.

"_Your allies are dust! Even now their bones and the bones of their hosts are a feast for the feral beasts of this world! And when I have had my fill of this creature," _he held up Ereshkegal's inert body, _"I will then take the rest of my revenge on what is left of Enki and all those of his line." _

With his oath made the marauder and his prize, in a flurry of earth and stone sank into the ground to assemble his troops.

Marduk strode purposefully to Inanna and the gallas, "Come, he will gather his followers and be drawn to us... there isn't much time."

A line of silver split the air behind his finger opening the way to Cernunnos' grotto for them.

OOooOO

"Son!" Enki grinned opening his arms for his boy.

"Father," Marduk smiled folding easily into the warm embrace.

"My King," they sighed together then chuckled.

Bobby looked at Shep who shook his head, "Apparently it just IS..."

"...what it is," Bobby nodded.

"Now they're getting it," Cernunnos smiled elbowing Imdugud.

"Holy mother of God..." Bobby craned his neck up and backed into Shep as Laura and the avian headed gallas joined the group.

"Well technically if she's Inanna... then yeah..." Shep nodded trying to figure out exactly what was different about her now. There was definitely something, but nothing he could put his finger on.

"I don't mean her! I mean _them!_" Bobby pointed at the enormous mythical creatures and swallowed hard.

"Bobby..." Laura smiled softly and wrapped her good right arm around him.

"Good t'see you girl," he kissed her cheek then winced at the sight of her shoulder where a quarter inch thick leathery looking strand flapped over the blood spattered armor she wore.

"Good to be seen..." she smiled at Shep then hugged him too, "How're you fellas holding up?"

"I'm pretty well freaked..." Shep nodded.

"Yeah... it was one thing... what went down at the yard... but..." Bobby started.

"Then again we never did figure on hiking through the different levels of the underworld either, so what's weird right?" Shep finished.

"Grrr..." Enki growled smiling playfully as he approached the trio, grabbed the woman before him and pulled her close tasting the flavor of her exertions, "Mmmm mine..." he chuckled eyeing the tree line behind her and starting to maneuver her toward it.

"Hey! Hey we don't have time for that!" Bobby chased after them, sliding his arm between the obviously enamored couple, "We got a WAR going on here!" he turned to Enki, "So keep your pecker in your pants till we're done saving the universe here alright?" he turned away as they pressed their foreheads together chuckling, "Damned freakin' horn dog..."

"He's right, there IS a war on," she nodded grasping his lip gently between hers with a smile.

"Yes..." he sighed grinning lasciviously, "And what better reminder of what we're going to be fighting for, especially on the very eve of battle?" he spocked his eyebrow, "I know you agree..."

"That I do my love..." she licked her lips and took his hand to guide him into the trees.

"You've got FIVE MINUTES!" Shep called, "After that I'm sending Sammy after you!" he turned back to glance at Bobby, "See if they wanna keep screwin' in front of the kid..."

"I'm not sure even that would stop 'em," Bobby shook his head as if to dispel the arrival of an untimely image.

The attention of the two fully mortal men was brought around to Cernunnos, Imdugud, the gallas and even Marduk, all of whom stood in a loose group chuckling and shaking their heads.

"Awww come ON! Et tu Sam?" Shep asked wondering how they could all be so amused when the very survival of the universe was on the line.

"Nothing has EVER been able to stop them... besides," Marduk smiled, "they'll be able to concentrate better afterwards."

"The act itself is the epitome of death defiance... Fertility and Rebirth... it's the essence of all things," Cernunnos shrugged then motioned to the stump where the wood surface had altered to represent the plain behind Massacre Rocks, complete with the troops Gader'el and Marax had assembled.

"We can fill them in when they're done," Marduk nodded, "Nergal won't move until morning... he is amassing his troops... not just the igigi... he has many of the feral creatures under his control as well as those who would not follow me." He looked at the small group who would act as his highest Generals, "He doesn't know his puppet failed at your yard," he looked at Bobby, "There were a few small injuries but everyone survived. The sidhe will have everyone recovered and ready to fight by morning."

"Don't you think some HUMAN is gonna find out what's going on? Y'can't have a war in the middle of the freakin' desert and just _hope_ no one finds out about it!" Bobby argued.

"There's a reason Massacre Rocks was chosen. The sidhe will have the area camouflaged as well as they can... unless someone stumbles directly onto the battle field..." he shrugged, "the wards will distort any radar images that planes flying over head receive... AND the fact that there is a gateway there already where the ley lines cross... suspicions should be few at best." Marduk explained.

"Gather 'round," he motioned to all present. From humans to demi-gods to the king himself, the duties of those assembled, and the instructions they'd take back to those already in the field were adjusted, reiterated and confirmed along with contingencies.

Imdugud stepped forward, "My king?"

Marduk nodded, "My father's safety is your priority, if you fail it will only be because you are dead."

The Assyrian nodded, "And you?" he asked.

Marduk nodded, "Kitsune is still nearby as he instructed her to be when he was still Dean."

"He IS still Dean," Shep couldn't stop himself from snapping in spite of the withering look he got from the demon.

"Someone take one of my names in vain out here?" he strode with his arm around his woman, to the gathering. Grinning, he grasped Marduk behind the neck and pressed their foreheads together, "I do believe you're right... I think his pride will drive him to press his greatest strength first then shore up any weaknesses with his lessers. If we counter in waves of increasing intensity we can keep the life cost to a minimum while you and I handle him directly."

"You know as well as I..." Inanna began.

"Yes my love," Enki turned and kissed her temple, "the three of us... you have the daunting task of keeping him busy while we repair the damage he's wrought ... and so help me if you let him harm you I _will_ be disappointed."

"As will I," Marduk nodded.

Inanna smirked, "Then I'll do my best to make sure to stay out of harms way," then cupped each of their cheeks.

"Hey... your shoulder..." Bobby started then nodded as Enki held up the flexible shaft that had been dangling from a hole in her body.

"He has a healing touch," she grinned then looked around, "Where's Ajax?"

"Oh..." Bobby nodded, "he ran off with the sidhe... apparently even he has a part to play here."

"Probably gonna make him some body armor and ride him into the fray," Shep snarked.

"If that's what they're planning they damned well better fix him up with some armor! I've invested a lot of time in that dippy mutt."

Enki and Marduk exchanged a glance as the glade filled up with several hundred sidhe warriors that seemed to shimmer into existence all at once with no sign of Ajax yet.

"Are we ready?" Marduk asked as everyone lined up and nodded.

With the lifting of a finger the veil opened onto the Utah plain. As they moved back into their native realm a sense of anticipation electrified the air. Gader'el, Marax, Tommy, and several new faces approached the group.

"My King."

"My Kings." Marax and Gader'el each gave a nod of the head, both of them knowing better than to bow when the enemy or his agents could be anywhere.

"Shep," Tom couldn't contain himself and raced forward into his uncle's embrace.

"I thought I lost y'boy..." Shep tried to sniff back the mist before it became all out tears but couldn't quite manage the feat.

"You almost did from what I understand...I'm so glad you're okay..." he moved quickly through the line, hugging Bobby, then Dean and nodding his head, "Your arm? You're healed?"

Enki nodded to Inanna, "The woman has a way, you did a beautiful job by the way... thank you."

Tommy blushed furiously remembering what he'd gone through to sculpt the body for her and his hope that Dean would like her, he cleared his throat and though his eyes flicked over her, he couldn't bear to fix his gaze on her, "Mm, hmm, my uh pleasure." He nodded quickly at her, "Glad to see you up and around."

He stood frozen to the spot, very like a deer in the headlights as she approached him and gently pressed her lips to his, "Thank you Tommy."

The others watched, amused as he turned several deep shades of red before finally turning to Sam and wrapping his arms around the boy he could almost feel as part of himself, "Sammy," he sighed.

Marduk clasped the man companionably at the neck and shoulder and smiled, "Are you ready to save the universe?"

Tom cocked his head to the side, his senses screaming that there was something vastly different about both Sam and Dean. He knew they'd both said they were aligned with ancient deities, and he knew what he'd seen at Bobby's but nothing had prepared him for the difference in the feel of being in their presence. They were the same boys he'd known and loved all their lives but it was as if there had been a dimension to them that he'd never known existed, _well yeah that pretty much sums it up... it's like growing up playing with the kid next door only to have him turn out to be ... well... the vessel of a God? Or are they really them? I guess that's the question isn't it?_

"We're both." Both Enki and Marduk said together in response to the young mans' thought, then grinned.

Tom nodded, "Yeah... we're about as ready as we can get... the other hunters and the psychics who refused to leave are settled into their tents and resting. Anunnaki is in position with his igigi keeping watch for _HIS _whenever they start to arrive..."

"Just before first light I'd expect... are the demons ready?" Marduk turned and smiled at Gader'el and Marax.

"They are," the smith nodded, "they've been outfitted and are in position."

Enki moved toward the weapons master with the brilliant shimmering sword sheathed at his hip, his hand on the hilt, "I know I've said this before Gader'el, but this is your most incredible masterpiece ever."

Gader'el blushed and dropped his gaze lovingly to the pommel, "She asked me to make her special for you," he glanced at Marduk and Inanna, "For all of you really..." he muttered, barely able to stay his impulse to bow to them.

"You have surpassed yourself my old friend, truly," he smiled clapping the demon's host companionably at the shoulder then taking a good long look around the plain at the muted campfires and nearly invisible sidhe-made tents. "It will be good to fight," he nodded, "Whatever may come of it."

"My lords perhaps you both should rest," Marax suggested, "Your bodies are human and mortal."

"There are tents set up for each of you," Ammit smiled re-joining the group.

Enki glanced around the grounds, "We'll stay together."

"Dean... Enki... whoever you are..." Shep shook his head as he approached them, "Why don't you and Laura take one tent, Imdugud and Bobby can stand watch over you guys, and Tommy and I'll keep an eye on Sam?"

"At least that way all the eggs won't be in one basket... so to speak." Bobby nodded.

Enki glanced between Marduk and Inanna, both of whom shrugged and seemed fine with the idea. None of them were certain to sleep at all, but rest was something they all could do, and something they all needed.

Striding leisurely past a great and ambitious tent they each moved to much smaller units situated side by side.

The recently awakened moved inside while their guardians pulled up stools to nearby fires and kept their eyes peeled for anything amiss.

"Wow, this brings back the memories," Enki nodded smiling at the sight of a straw pallet covered in a woolly animal hide with a coarse woven blanket folded at the foot. He pulled Ina close, wishing he could pull her into his very flesh but knowing even that would not be close enough. "Can I confess something my love?" he whispered against her mouth.

"Anything," she slid the flannel from his shoulders, then the t-shirt over his head and pressed her lips to his heartbeat.

"I am exhilarated," he breathed panting faintly as he undid the lacings to the armor she wore, "To be awoken at such an incredible time, though I can see why the dragon slept longer and longer as the ages passed... I see the road that brought us here with perfect clarity, I am..." he breathed sharply, tossing his head back as her lips closed on a perfectly pebbled nipple, "not sure I want to..." he slid his hands under the simple shift she wore and tossed it aside in a single motion.

"Let go once the war is won," she finished for him as he drew her breast into his hungry mouth. She gasped as he 'hummed' his confirmation, and closed her fist into his hair.

A sheen of sweat broke over her as she removed his mouth from her starved flesh and turned him, "You know even if we do go to sleep, we will always know... the mortals we are, will always know and will always remember, so will we really be so far away?" she stroked him to the pallet, smiled into his eyes and kissed her way from his chin, over his chest and trembling belly, stopping only at the waistband of his jeans.

Once there she stepped back, lowered herself to one knee and bowing faintly, with his hand on her head, his fingers in her hair, removed his shoes, his socks, and finally, gently the rest of his clothes before she rose again.

"Now my love, my king..." she motioned behind him, "Sit."

His senses swam as she washed and cosseted him and in time the tumult of his thoughts began to slow and finally to still until his breath came strong and deep. The weight on his shoulders was allowed to slough off, and the lines that betrayed his concerns were given leave to smooth over for a time.

"But who is there to give such comfort to our son?" he asked as she knelt before him once more.

Without a second's hesitation she strode from the tent startling Bobby who blushed so deeply he momentarily became part of the night, and drawing a pleased grin from Imdugud who openly inspected her form as she cocked her head outside the tent flap then dared a peek inside.

A slow but brilliant smile pulled her mouth wide, making her teeth show white in the night as she let the flap fall and returned to her king.

"Is he asleep?" Enki asked squeezing the excess out of the lambs wool she'd washed him with.

She shook her head, "Kitsune is tending to his comfort."

Enki beamed brightly at her and motioned to the chair, "The perfect concubine, he's a lucky boy. Now... wife," he commanded gently.

By the time he swung her onto the pallet and began to kiss her thighs apart they were slick and glistening in the yellow lamplight. When he finally sheathed himself in her they were both weak with abandon and when he gave his seed to her they were taking a respite from breathing.

With the weight of her king atop her she stroked his back and kissed his smiling mouth, "Do you miss the balcony?"

"Oh god yes... and our bed, and the heat of generations watching, and the waves of bliss that would roll through the tower for days as our people..."

"Followed our lead and built futures and families on passion, joy and bliss," she sighed feeling him slide out of her as she rolled to the side, depositing him onto the pallet beside her, then pulled the blanket over them both.

"Mmm," he hummed then shimmied up a bit, settling her into the crook of his arm. He swept her hair from her face, his eyes shining brightly into hers, "I love you," he smiled before kissing her brow.

"And you never fail to show it," she smiled back and snuggled deep against him as he leaned over and finally blew out the lamp.

OOooOO

tbc.

Please R&R.

Thank You.

sifi


	17. Chapter 17

High Noon – chpt 16.

by: sifi.

OOooOO

Massacre Rocks – Utah –

Electricity crackled blue-white high over head, the light flickering through the sidhe made tent.

Inanna sat up, her hand reaching out to the man beside her, "Enki... they're here."

"Mmm?" he groaned but sat up scratching his head, "Already?" he looked at her frowning, "Where does the night go?"

Smiling tightly she kissed him and slid into the shift that went on under the armor, then handed the man his shorts just as Marduk slid into the tent.

"They're here... it's his igigi, the wards exposed them just as we'd hoped. The sidhe are shooting them down. Anunnaki's igigi are in position for when the demons arrive. They're on the move too, flanked on either side by feral beasts." He tossed the t-shirt onto the pallet while Enki tied his shoes.

"What about the humans? The psychICS and psychO's that would follow him?" he asked.

"He underestimates their strength so he's keeping them at the rear as a last resort."

Enki nodded, "Good, you know what to have ours do."

Marduk nodded, "They're ready."

"Any news about Ereshkegal?" Inanna asked tightening the last lace of her armor.

Marduk shook his head, "Though some of Anunnaki's troops did report seeing flashes of brilliant white at the base of the foothills."

"So we can assume he coerced her into making a hot enough fire to re-forge the bronze he has..." she looked between the men, "You will both need to be very careful, stay away from whatever he's made that into."

"Have some sidhe accompany you to free her. Marduk and I will circle around... he will command from behind rather than lead... he is after all his father's son. Once she's free if we're not there yet, you'll have to keep him busy... if what he said is true about the other universes..."

"And we know it is with at least ONE of them," Marduk interjected.

Enki nodded, "Then we must, if we can, fix it before everything destabilizes."

"IF the sidhe with Ajax are successful," Marduk nodded.

"For all our sakes we'd better pray they are."

"Are we ready?"

With a quick series of glances and nods, slow smiles spread through each of them as they did a final pat down then stepped out into the pre-dawn darkness where they were met by the human and demon 'generals'.

Enki grabbed his woman and kissed her tenderly, "Be careful."

"Be reckless," she grinned returning the kiss, then reached for her son, "And you as well," she clutched him tight then kissed him with love.

"And you," he returned.

Another quick nod and she was gone, moving through the veil, bypassing battalions of sidhe shooting darts and tiny arrows at a swirling mass of blackish gray overhead that flashed and cast pieces of its whole to the ground yet seemed never to diminish, _My god the sheer numbers! _she marveled but continued forward.

With Ina gone to her task Enki turned to Marduk, "Fill them in..." then nodded at Gader'el and held up his newly made sword, "I need to speak with the smith for a moment."

The King nodded as the leaders of each wave and movement gathered round for confirmation while Enki and Gader'el moved behind one of the tents. "Is something wrong with the sword my lord?" he asked.

OOooOO

Ereshkegal held her ground, such as it was, as his left most mouth pressed against the side of her head and his center mouth spoke and the right one licked the rows of glistening fangs.

"Either you will take me as your king or you will die thousands of deaths with never a chance of release..." he warned as his talons grazed across her breasts leaving bright red welts in their wake.

"You will NEVER rule the underworld!" she hissed.

"You misunderstand... you were my brother's wife... now by right you will be mine," he turned away from the pillar to which he had her bound and gazed out onto the great plain.

"Neither I nor the underworld will exist if you destroy the universe Nergal... then there will be nothing for you," she challenged.

"_I_ will exist! And from _me_ a new universe shall be born!" he wheeled around, frowns turning down all three of his mouths, _the demons and beasts are on the move... they will encircle Enki's camp, tear the sidhe and the humans to pieces then my second wave of igigi will feed on the demons and gallas who would not join me... and when Enki and Marduk come to face me I will have THEIR woman as well as mine._

"You're delusional... Enki will NOT come, nor will the King..." she challenged as he stood before her, his concentration obviously elsewhere even as he stripped the shift from her, leaving her naked in chains.

"Not so my queen..." he leaned forward pressing their bodies together, his talon, as it drew down the side of her face leaving a fine line of blood behind. One of his tongues came out drawing the red into his mouth as his wings spread and with a single cruel thrust, tore into her with his central penis.

He covered her scream with his mouth and drank it in, savoring the flavor of her pain and as her voice grew hoarse with the burning cold of his seed gnashing at her insides like a million tiny fanged jaws, he then nourished himself by lapping up her tears as they ran down her face. For every squirming attempt to get away he thrust again and again until the pain forced her to go somewhere else, leaving her body behind for him to use as was his desire.

_Son of a bitch..._ Inanna cursed inside, her attention fixed on the marauder's back and the handled lance of bronze he had secured in his scabbard. _I won't be able to get it away from him until he pulls it out to use it... _She moved to the side still safe behind the veil and winced at the blood running down her sister-goddess's legs as the marauder did his best to break her.

The sidhe beside her motioned to the sacrilege, his face twisted with disgust and his spear in hand, ready to attack the invading god-ling. Ina shook her head and chewed her lip as tears clung to her eyes, _Yeah... I remember..._ "When he's done his guard will be down, then we'll move. You free her and I'll keep him busy." She directed.

The sidhe looked up into her face, her expression was unreadable. The only indication that she felt anything was the moisture clinging to the hollows below her eyes. In that moment the faerie warrior understood what his brother, the one she called Mustard Seed felt.

OOooOO

The Cavern of The Dragon –

Even under the weight of the warrior sitting astride his shoulders he could feel the excitement of his small pack members and trembled as well. He missed his master and the big pack mates but he loved helping. Like pulling the sledge when they were cleaning the 'home' it was hard but it felt good and warm and he felt powerful.

The warriors around him spoke their water sound, making him thirsty with their voices. His tongue was dry and yet somehow still dripping, he didn't understand but that was okay. He could wait. They pointed, they spoke more loudly. The Alpha bitch's favorite slid from his back and even though he didn't know their words, not like he knew his masters', he somehow knew what they were saying just the same.

He raised his nose to the air, tasted it... then found what they were looking for. It was in the ground... he followed the earthy tingling in the back of his snout and when he found the place where it was thickest, he began to dig.

OOooOO

The Battlefield –

"The demons and beasts are coming... it's like something out of the Lord of the Rings man... well okay maybe not so much and not so big... and nobody's on horseback," he frowned, "Well okay so maybe it's not at all like Lord of the Rings but... There's a LOT of troops out there! Including animals... I mean we're talking about everything from wild cats to dogs and wolves, to raccoons..." Shep breathed.

Tom shook his head and smiled, "My uncle... the closet geek..." he glanced up, looking around toward the oncoming creatures, "Raccoons... ornery bastards... no better than giant rats if you ask me..." Tom hissed.

"Don't say that to Dean... though I'm sure there's plenty of rats among them too," he looked backwards to the fellow hunters, each of them armed with a variety of weapons including pressurized tanks strapped to their backs and super soakers in easy reach, "Everybody ready?" he asked then reminded them, "Remember... let Anunnaki's people do their job we just need to keep 'em corralled..." he glanced at Tom, "You ready youngun?"

He leaned down with his knife poised over the fire starter, "Ready... how far out are they?"

"Light it up," Cernunnos ordered a split second before Shep could.

"Damn they move fast!" Shep shook his head as a white-ish flash raced along a deep trough that ran several hundred meters across the battlefield. He did a double take as not only Tom's end lit up but on the far side a sister flame raced toward its other half.

Squeals, snarls, yelps and some animal screams later the igigi vessels were turned away by the strength of their instincts in direct opposition to the will of those who controlled them. Many of them would not live to see another day such would be the madness the igigi would drive them to, but some would.

In the gray of pre-dawn, below the swirling mass of Nergals' dark gray troops, phalanx after phalanx of silver, gold and other colored igigi; those still loyal to the King of the Anunna descended upon the terrified animal hosts, rows of gliding troops broke from the main assault force cannibalizing the enemy but leaving many of the beasts alive to flee.

Those of Anunnaki's people that continued onward closed ranks and moved unerringly toward the next wave of Nergal's troops marching across the desert plain. They flew toward the hundreds of hosts, each possessed by a demon either loyal to the enemy or too frightened to stand against him, and were eager for the rapturous gluttony to begin.

Of the demons loyal to the marauder, many of them didn't seem to have considered that the rightful king of the gods and his troops would have anticipated such an attack. They continued to move forward like lemmings, but among the tightly packed ranks there were those whose loyalty was uncertain. Their presence was marked, even temporarily by billows of black demon dust that could be seen ascending into the sky, attempting to escape their servitude only to be quickly devoured by Anunnaki's own as they fled.

In spite of the magnesium fire barrier many of the demons pressed onward, pushing the sidhe, human, and demon troops loyal to the kings backwards toward the stony edifice of Massacre Rocks.

A dozen yards from the rocks the generals as if of one mind shouted, "Weapons up! Fire at will!"

The line of hunters and demons spread out, fanning left and right, shoulder to shoulder as store bought pump action water canons were raised, pumped, and fired. Streams of holy water burned the demons as they were closed in by a living wall of resistance. And still they pushed forward driving the hunters, and allies back with numbers greater than anticipated.

Through the upcoming hours the line would be won and lost a dozen times until finally, with the sun fully over the horizon the troops of the rightful kings had been pressed back as far as they could go. Their numbers were small in comparison and with their initial defensive fire quickly burning itself out, the demons that encroached and their hosts, through sheer numbers and force of will, without the kings to lead them, seemed to hasten to retreat.

"Don't you hesitate boy!" Shep snarled at his nephew as a trio of demons closed on them with their palms outstretched and their eyes blazing black.

"HAND TO HAND!" the generals called.

Tom moved quickly, a short sword in each hand, the blades wickedly curved and flint-sharp as he turned quickly slicing up, down and through, his blades clashing with Shep's as they met in the middle amidst a dozen severed limbs.

The demons inside the hosts stopped and scoffed for a split second before the smoking and smoldering began.

Orange fire raced up the flesh, devouring the hosts in a nearly living frenzy. The bodies fell writhing and thrashing to the ground as whatever the metal was imbued with ate through not just the hosts but the demons inside them as well.

All along the battle front, scores of hosts that were confronted with hunters who'd been armed at Bobby's fell to the same fate, and no matter the screams that rent the air, Tommy and Shep marveled as they just seemed to continue to come, wave after wave.

Igigi easily identified as Anunnaki's swooped and darted, alternately scooping handfuls of demons out of the hosts then in their ascent snatching mouthfuls of the dark gray ones.

From across the battle field shards of white light pierced the eyes of the King's generals. It was the signal they'd been waiting for.

"RETREAT! Warriors of the KINGS... RETREAT!" the shout went up from each of the generals.

A heartbeat later everyone not engaged in battle turned and ran toward the rocks. Those who were engaged did their level best to dispatch their contestants and also fled the field.

Behind them a deafening roar of victory shook the earth and vibrated the air. Demons, whatever feral beasts remained and igigi swirled, chased and gloated in their victory as whatever humans, hunters and demon generals that could, retreated to the safety of the rocks.

OOooOO

With either of them circling around the plain from opposite directions, and at the distance of a couple miles away, it didn't seem that great a happening.

Two armies clashing beneath a patch of dark gray sky intermittently woven with strands of brightness seemed so small. As if of the same mind, in the privacy of their own thoughts, each deity wondered that so enormous a thing as the fate of an entire universe could possibly be decided on such a small field.

_All it takes is a prick from one pin point to pop the bubble, it just doesn't seem right that it should all be so delicate,_ he looked across the plain, through space, through the bodies that lay dead or dying, whether pawn of the enemy or fallen ally and knew only one thing, _he is all that matters. Every life, every death...without him, none of it matters._ His eyes scanned the landscape again and though they were too far away from each other for visual contact. Each of them knew exactly where the other was. _There is no choice... I must succeed... if I don't, he won't, and it'll all be gone. I guess it really IS "Do or do not... there is no try"._

Even from this angle and from this distance the flash of light that was the signal they'd been waiting for, found them.

Together they watched their allies retreat to take shelter in the rocks. Together they drew breath. And together they began to speak words unheard since before the dawn of man.

OOooOO

She swung her sword, its blade angled perfectly for a killing blow to the base of his neck.

The marauder turned, the lance from his scabbard withdrawn, every one of his eyes fixed on her, his mouths each turned down.

He blocked and thrust.

She parried, her blade slicing up, catching the lance.

"Where is your mate bitch?!" he hissed.

Ina laughed blocking his charge and shrugged, "If I know Enki he's probably in the Southern Cross chasing tight twats and mini skirts," she dashed forward, her sword coming from up high, then swinging in a lower arc that was meant to be eviscerating.

Metal clanged.

"A holy place?" he sneered.

"Vacation spot... it's called a time share..." she blocked, and blocked and retreated and blocked. "There's some really... neat stuff in this little part of the universe..." she blocked and retreated then thrust forward again, "You might enjoy some of it, if y'know... you'd change your mind about destroying it."

His central face wavered in its certainty as did the ones on the left and right concurrently.

She pressed forward, swinging high, then low, then up, and back down again around the other side before she thrust, "You should've stayed in the universe he made for you and yours Nergal. You could've been happy if you'd allowed yourself to be."

"THIS was meant to be mine!" he hissed.

"Uhm no... this was meant for _my_ son... not you," she allowed him to drive her back toward the open plain, his back toward the stony foothills.

"LIAR! HE STOLE MY LEGACY!" he screamed charging forward, his lance swinging in tight controlled arcs, jabbing in tight controlled thrusts and slicing in tight controlled sweeps.

"No. THAT honor belongs to your father," she countered for every move he made, keeping his attention fixed on her and away from sidhe who hastily unbound her sister goddess from the stones and guided her to safety. "Your father wasn't happy being the _second_ son of An and Ki..." she allowed him to press her back, "He could have been King of his own world if only he hadn't tried to take what was never meant for him."

"LYING BITCH!" He drove her back, his lance hand swinging in wide figure eights that sliced the air between them.

"Your line was never able to own its own shame or bear its own blame... Enlil blamed Enki for his oh so very many shortcomings... he sought to steal what was not his to take... the universe belonged to the FIRST son!"

Searing heat slashed her upper arm as the point of the lance tore through her recently made flesh. With a turn of his hands the pommel of the device came crashing into her temple, knocking her to the ground. Her sword came up to block the bronze rod as a line of silver shimmered then disappeared, swallowing with it her sidhe guide and the Goddess of the underworld.

A bitter smile twisted her lips as she thrust her blade upward and rolled back, quickly gaining her feet in a low crouch, inviting her nephew in law to come if he dared.

OOooOO

On the grounds where the allies had camped the previous night, the marauder's demon troops ransacked the sidhe made tents, plundering the belongings that had been left behind from treasures to weapons and anything in between. They laughed and celebrated their easy victory over the King's warriors, drinking and eating the spoils of their conquest in spite of the warnings from their own leaders that it had all been too easy.

After eating or drinking and by the handfuls, the lesser troops lay down to sleep and no matter how their leaders shook or kicked or beat them to rise they would not awaken.

"Take a squad into the rocks and HUNT THEM DOWN!" one of the leaders ordered of a lesser who'd heeded her word.

The leader watched them move toward the rocks and never reach them. Instead a faint, dark purple web of light shimmered all around them.

"NOOOOOOO!" she charged to the border only to find herself repelled with equal force. Fury twisted her features, disbelief left her snarling and clawing at the trap that held her and her forces. Rage made her nearly blind as the gallas and followers of the Kings stepped out from the rocks and stood on the opposite side of the barrier led by Marax and Pine'me.

"Ardat Lili..." Pine'me smiled at the furious handmaiden of Lamashtu, "Where is your mistress? There is an old friend nearby who would LOVE to see her."

"Pine'me," she sneered, "you think she would really bother with such a triviality as this?" she waved her hand indicating the battlefield and the fallen, both dead and sleeping. "What _is_ this?" she asked pushing against the barrier, "some parlor trick meant to entertain your impotent kings?"

"Actually I think they're having a meeting with your demoness' supporters," Marax waved his hand, "Or they're killing them... I get their intentions confused sometimes... either way," he glanced up to the sky, "this really... well... it's not really something they need to trouble themselves about," he winced apologetically motioning toward the heavily culled numbers of gray igigi. Through them the swarm of gold, silver, copper and bronze kindred glided lazily awaiting their cue, their smooth countenances smiling in anticipation of the rewards to come, "You, and the rest of your compatriots here? You're a buffet."

The handmaiden's face crumpled as with a nod from Marax the igigi dove through the barrier for their long awaited feast.

"You can't just stand there and watch as these people, these HOSTS are..." she screeched drawing her sword in an attempt to fend off the creatures.

"On the contrary... as servants loyal to the Kings it is our _duty_ to watch, and to make sure that our allies don't miss a single morsel... we wouldn't want any of them to leave hungry, they might think us poor hosts," Pine'me smiled.

All around the border of the barrier the demons present unfolded from their human hosts and watched in their original forms as traitors, conspirators, and every one of the contained faithless fell.

OOooOO

Meters apart after having circled miles they turned as one, each with the perfect vantage to watch the Goddess of battle and the marauder toy with each other. They knew he was waiting for them to show, and they knew that when they did he would stop his play, return to his natural size and do his level best to dispatch the woman as viciously as possible in front of her mate in an effort to weaken him. Timing would in the end prove to be everything.

"She's toying with him."

"And he with her."

They nodded and turned to ascend the narrow path to where the sidhe, Ajax and Gader'el waited.

"Light the fire Gader'el," Marduk nodded as a white hot flame leaped into existence.

"You got it?" Enki asked of Mustardseed who slid off Ajax's back holding up a gray leathery oval, "Perfect." He smiled taking the egg from the sidhe warrior, "You do your kin proud... now... back to the veil... keep your eyes on my love..." he ordered then motioned to the rest of the assembled sidhe, "the rest of you will guard the egg until it hatches."

Ajax danced in place at the sight of the alpha then seemed to sigh before nudging him for recognition. Enki grinned crouching and gently scratched the top of the pup's head, "Good boy Ajax," then received a hearty slurp for his affection.

With a knowing smile Mustardseed bowed low in appreciation of the king's praise and motioned to the dog.

"Take him with you," Enki nodded rising, then met eyes with Marduk and handed the egg to his son, "Make it live."

The King of the Gods nodded taking the egg. His eyes filled with copper light as the words from the tablet of destinies meant for Gods slid from his lips. Orange-pink light pulsed through him, down through his fingertips to disappear into the leathery gray item until slowly the light took hold and it started to glow with its own life force. On the outside, the shell turned white and warm. Within its heart, against the backdrop of the smith's white flame and its own life energy, a black serpentine shadow began to slowly move, stretching itself awake in the safety of its own little universe.

Enki and Marduk smiled, each man nodding before they met eyes with the smith who stood enthralled, mystified and rightfully awed before he lowered himself to a single knee and respectfully bowed his head.

"Do it." Enki ordered.

With a bow to the one who came before him, the one who'd given him everything, Marduk knelt before the white fire and fearlessly set the egg in its heart.

"Now we wait?" he asked his father.

"Now we wait," Enki nodded then glanced at the smith, "Gader'el what progress have you made?"

"The deed is done my king, and your instructions followed."

"Thank you my old friend," Dean dropped a firm respectful hand on the weapons master's shoulder.

"What would you ask of me now?" he asked looking up.

"I would ask that you be wherever you are most needed to safeguard as many lives as possible..." he glanced at Marduk who nodded his concurrence, "Of whatever lives cannot be saved... make weapons strike true and fast... any death, enemy or ally should be quick and without suffering. Make it so."

From one to the other Gader'el bowed and rose, "My kings," to do their will.

Smiling tightly Enki nodded to his son, "Now... let's go help your mother."

OOooOO

Tom slid through a break in the rocks that opened into a large comfortable cavern where over a hundred people were either sitting, lying or otherwise propped in whatever pose gave them the most meditative concentration.

The stone walled room was eerily quiet and yet, to his faint surprise he realized that all the participants were breathing in sync, filling the chamber with life essence.

He walked softly to a middle aged woman in shimmering green silk, sitting on a mat in lotus position, her face relaxed and open.

As he approached she opened her eyes and met his, "Xiang Min, how's it going over here?" he asked kneeling before her.

She nodded sedately and favored him with a kind smile, "Well enough. Many of those upon whom he forced control are already returning to their lives with little or no ill effects," she shook her head, "Others will not be so lucky."

"What's the plan with them?" he asked having left it up to the Master to guide those psychics who wouldn't be evacuated, to combating the marauders' forces.

"If they allow it, they will be left to wander the gardens of their own minds," she explained.

Tom nodded his understanding, "Try to bring them whatever peace is possible," he sighed and pursed his lips, "If everything goes well... this will be over soon."

"All will go as it should," she smiled then closed her eyes again to return to her task.

_From your mouth to God's ear lady._ Tom wove his way through the assembled psychics and returned to his post outside the cavern entrance.

"I wish to hell I knew how it was going over there," he sighed to Shep, his gaze searching the area near the foothills where he knew them to be.

"Yeah well, there's nowhere I'd rather be than right beside those boys..."

"But we have to have faith..." Bobby breathed tightly and joined them. "if we show up unexpectedly there's no telling how that THING could turn it to his advantage... maybe even hurt the boys." His eyes flitted over the landscape almost nervously while he swallowed hard a couple of times.

"Enki has always known this day would come... the first time Nergal challenged him, just before his banishment, he vowed he would return," Cernunnos joined them.

"Bobby you look like you just swallowed an uncooked moose dick," Tom craned his head around looking at the older man, his statement taking everyone by surprise. A glance at their faces and he explained, "An old episode of fear factor right before the guy blew half his chunks all over the place... or maybe it was something off discovery channel... that guy who eats rotted zebra? I don't remember... but I remember the look and that there was a raw moose dick involved..." he bent placing his hand on the older hunters' shoulder even as he leaned forward with his hands on his knees, "What's wrong with you?"

But the hunter shook his head and forced himself to rights, "Nothing... really Tom... I'm uh..." he clapped the younger man on the shoulder and smiled shakily.

Anunnaki sidled up to the group dusting off his hands and leaned easily against the rocks watching his igigi finish off the remainders of the marauders followers. "I'm afraid there are many hundreds that fled before my kin could get to them."

Forcing himself to recover quickly, Bobby smirked at the copper colored god, "All your people got happy tummies?"

"They are satisfied," he smiled back, his gaze sweeping the battlefield, "We should get some pyres made."

OOooOO

Motion in the foothills caught his attention and he knew the time had come. With all three of his faces grinning Nergal grew to his natural size and with a beat of his wings sent Ina careening backwards into a boulder beside the pillar against which he'd held her sister prisoner. He raised his hand, taloned spirals of sinew unfurled toward the goddess in an attempt to bind her.

Her wrist flicked bringing her sword up to sever the tendrils before they could lash her to the rock.

The marauder didn't want to admit he was impressed as she rolled away, slicing through each unwinding spool with glittering flashes of movement. The motion of shadow caught his attention once more and a spark of inspiration struck. This time as he raised his hand again, he turned unleashing the flood of poisonous tendrils directly at the approaching deities.

"Get DOWN!" Enki tackled his son to the ground as silver shimmered in the air on the path between them and the marauder unleashing a furious Imdugud and Kitsune, both of them in their natural forms and either of them fearsome enough to make most demons tremble.

Nearing the dusty earth Imdugud let fly with swarms of locust that eagerly flew to the displaced god-ling and began to feast wherever they lighted.

"Kitsune! STORM!" The Assyrian called.

The Japanese demi-god stopped in her tracks and cracked a sinister fanged smile at her dog-faced counterpart before leaping to one of the boulders, one arm reaching toward the heavens and the other toward Nergal as lightning crackled all around and through her, finally directed clockwise around the intruder as he tried to stir himself apart to retreat into the ground. The static generated by Kitsune's storm would not allow him to destabilize and escape so as the locust continued to feed on his most tender parts he roared to rumble the ground.

As Enki and Marduk reached the plain the father drew his sword its gleaming ruby blade lashing whip-like toward the troublesome invader who flailed under assault of both the pestilence and its cage of electricity.

In the instant he moved, Inanna and the other guardians saw it coming a blink too late as he turned bringing his lance to bear and catapulting it toward the first of the kings.

Catching sight of the motion Enki turned away from the instrument, its needle like point sliding almost painlessly through the layers of his clothes and then his skin beneath and to his horror, continuing on toward his son.

"NO!" he screamed.

From the periphery of his vision a blur of red and a blur of black flashed side by side taking the lance out of its trajectory, unfortunately not before the tip could tear a swatch from the chest of the son as well.

Ina breathed a visible sigh of relief as Ajax and Kitsune landed side by side, the lance clamped firmly in both sets of jaws.

"Heh... the Fox and the Hound..." she chuffed both grateful and surprised.

Motion drew her attention as Imdugud pressed forward against the intruder who ground his rage between three sets of venom spewing serpentine fang filled jaws. Locust crunched and gnashed between and through those teeth while others continued to peel away the layers of the creature's stony flesh.

On his leftmost face a trail of the perpetually hungry insects made their way into the cavern that was one of his eye sockets, their mandibles slicing into the tender flesh of the orb itself.

He pawed at the creatures and raised his hand to Imdugud, binding him in sinew as Enki's blade sluiced through the space between them, wrapping around the base of Nergal's wings. Smoke rose into the air from the beast as Enki pulled severing the enormous appendages at the back joint.

Nergal fell to his knees screaming and the air shook.

Ina raced forward, her sword brandished and sliced through the bindings around the Assyrian.

Enki and Marduk approached, the father with his sword in hand, the son with a short sword of bronze freshly forged of the portion of the tablets the marauder had lost. Behind them the woman stood with the lance in one hand and her own blade in the other speckled and smeared in sweat and blood both her own and his.

_I will not win_. The thought was so fast it never even consciously registered.

The bolts of his breastplate shot out, a half dozen to the left and a half dozen to the right aiming directly for each of the gods. The men raised their blades, slashing and slicing through the questing tendrils dropping them to the ground as dust while Ina moved around the area.

At each of six strategic points, while Marduk spoke the words that would open the gateway between worlds, she used the lance to inscribe into the earth the sacred first words that would contain the powers unleashed here.

Enki drew back his sword and let fly, the tip slammed into the creature's chest seconds before the reddish gleam wrapped of its own accord around his wrists, then twined up his arms and over his shoulders. His eyes blazed and his mouths howled rage and pain as another volley of bolts shot out.

A yip cursed the night, and a howling bellow of agony followed it as another of the deadly projectiles slammed through Imdugud's hand and into one of his eye sockets.

"Alright y'know what? I've had enough out of you!" Enki snarled and flicked his wrist sending another coil of sword around his nephew's throat and pulling until each of his eyes that were left were bulging and all of his mouths were gaping for air.

"Open the way!" he ordered of his son as a voice he knew far too well screamed pure rage from behind him.

_Nuh... not again..._ his belly flipped and twisted as the warrior goddess tore through air, her sword high in one hand and the lance in the other, both ready to strike. Behind her on the ground on his knees Marduk wavered, his lips moving even as blood sprayed like a fountain from a hole through his chest. It was easy to see what had happened. While incanting the doorway between worlds open, Nergal had shot the second set of bolts.

One of them remained coiled around his son's arm, its end sliced cleanly through; another had bound around his neck and lay severed over his shoulders. But after the upswing that cut that one, the third had shot right through both his and Kitsune's bodies, in a way nailing them together.

"Oh you son of a BITCH!" he roared shaking the very foundation beneath them as he leaped into the air, the incredibly responsive blade of his sword tightening around the creature's neck as he did so even as another deadly bolt made its way toward him, this one caught in mid-flight by a throwing knife from Imdugud and severed before it reached its mark.

Behind them, on the mountain path an explosion tore at the rock face as a swirling mass of orange and black ascended into the sky like particles of firelight. It turned slowly at first, getting its bearings.

The Assyrian watched the enraged parents descend, he did his duty, watching the woman's blade and the lance penetrate, the lance slid effortlessly through the creature's torso, piercing the breastplate, its breastbone and its heart before exiting the spine. The blade came from the creature's upper left, also descending, crossing paths with the lance to pierce the heart from a different direction.

And as Enki himself planted his feet on the abdomen of the twelve foot monstrosity and pulled; great floes of blood ran down its neck as its head was severed cleanly to roll on the ground, its sockets and openings filled with locusts.

"I learned that one from Sammy," he panted leaping down from the creature's body and sheathing his sword as he dashed to the younger man.

"Oh god ohgodohgod... heal him... Heal HIM!" Ina slid behind the young man, her hands trembling as she met eyes with Imdugud who nodded once he had a firm hold on Kitsune.

Already Enki was speaking his words, his eyes watered as he watched her hold their boy from behind, her lips at his ear, tears streaking her face while she pressed her hand to his chest just above where the hole would be, "Breathe for me baby come on, breathe with me..." and when she could feel that he was, she asked "You ready?"

He nodded, Kitsune nodded and Imdugud nodded. Enki entwined his fingers with hers as she pulled the half inch thick cord through their bodies and tossed it to the ground with one hand then placed her other over the hole, pressing Enki's in between, each of them pained by the screams that tore from the two before they lost consciousness.

Above them the orange and black light seemed to hover, moving over each of the sacred words carved into the ground. It spun and grew larger and brighter, a ring of fire in the night's sky spinning faster and faster as the newborn dragon first chased, then finally managing to catch it, ate its tail completing the circle.

Even as Enki's and Ina's energy flowed into the two gravely wounded beings, the first king motioned to the young creator then spoke and sent it on its way to repair whatever damage had been done to the universes.

The creature burned brighter and brighter, then began to shrink into a blinding point of light before it seemed to simply hover and finally explode an infinite number of pinpoints bursting through layers of realms, and universes, its energy sent to strengthen and re-balance the barriers between worlds.

Imdugud watched the display obviously impressed as he rose to his feet cradling the Japanese demi-god in his arms, "I'll take her to the camp and advise Cernunnos to get things ready for him."

Weeping openly, Ina held the young King close and rocked him, her words pleading as she stroked the blood, sweat and hair from his face, "Please sweetie please... just breathe... just breathe please... c'mon you can do it..."

Enki leaned forward and unbuttoned the boys' shirt then tore through the hole in the 't' beneath. His relief was obvious at the sight of the faint pink scarring over the young man's chest. Gently he pressed one hand to the spot and wrapped the other around his neck, "You just LOVE scaring the crap out of me don't cha boy? First that Jake kid shanks you in the back... now this... not to mention everything in between! Jeez man you gotta stop this stuff!" he implored.

Slowly his breathing deepened and his eyes slid briefly open. He tapped lightly on the elder man's forearm, "You first..." he admonished then settled back into arms he knew would always protect him and keep him safe.

OOooOO

"How're you feelin' Sammy?" Tom sat on the edge of the pallet as the young man arose with the morning sun.

"Pretty much fine... bit of a near death hangover...I guess you could call it," he looked around sipping some water. "How's everyone else? How's Kitsune?"

Tom nodded, "She's fine... they healed her up just fine."

"She around?" Sam asked.

Tom nodded and smiled knowingly, "She's not far away... just helping get rid of the bodies."

"How many casualties were there?"

"About thirty sidhe and a hundred and seventy two hosts," he told the young man.

"Oh god..." Sam breathed then swallowed hard and tried to fight the tears that wanted to come.

"The demons that followed him..." Dean sighed entering the tent and glancing at Tom, "Shep and Gader'el have been looking for you."

Tom nodded and stood before his old friend, "Is it really you Dean? Or are you still Enki? Am I ever gonna have you boys back the way you're supposed to be?"

"Can you really look at what we've been through in the last couple weeks and think that any of us is ever gonna be the same again Tom?" he asked.

Reluctantly the fellow hunter nodded, "Got a point... but fact is I don't give a rats ass about any of this... it's over and it's done with... I just want my boys back, I want everything back the way it's supposed t'be and that includes YOU TWO!" he half stormed.

"We're the same Sam and Dean Winchester you've known for twenty two years Tom, same guys you and Shep used to take fishing," Sam smiled pulling a fresh t-shirt on, "I'm the same kid who made you help me make a nest for a gimp bunny after I refused to put a hook through a minnows back cause it was cruel..." he joined the two men at the tent entrance dropping a hand onto Tom's shoulder and glad for the relief in his eyes as he turned and hugged the youngest Winchester with everything he had.

"I was scared they wouldn't leave you be," he tried to explain, one hand cupping each of their faces.

Dean leaned forward pressing his temple to Tom's, "Nothing to worry about." He nodded to Sam, "The sidhe are going to take us through the veil back to Bobby's... pretty much everyone else already left early this morning, after they were sure Nergal's corpse wasn't gonna get up and dance some interdimensional jig or something."

"Don't tell me I missed the show?" Sam smirked as they head out into the bright daylight.

"You were better off sleeping."

Sam couldn't believe his eyes, all around the plain, all traces of the previous night's activities had been erased. The sidhe, humans, gallas, and demons, all those who were loyal to the rightful Kings had done their part not just to save and protect the universe they knew, but those to whom they owed their very existence.

"Guess we're gonna hafta be a lot more choosy about who we exorcise," Dean muttered looking up with Sam toward the sky and the few gray igigi who'd come searching for remnants.

"You boys can still see 'em?" Shep asked as the boys joined them at a table where sidhe were serving a light breakfast before the return to Bobby's.

"Yep," Dean nodded.

"You?"

"Yep," Bobby, Shep, and Tom answered together.

"And you will forevermore," Anunnaki assured them.

"Oooh and there's some darts that Gader'el made that'll kill 'em if they get too close," Cernunnos added reaching down with a shank of some animal to give to Ajax. "Or too annoying."

"Well there's bound to be some clean up necessary," Dean muttered then shook his head as Bobby shot him a questioning look.

He grinned as a firm gentle hand twined into the back of his hair and tilted his head backwards while the other hand slid up his neck to his jaw line and her lips greeted his, "Good morning."

"Mmmorning..." he sighed scooting over to make room for her beside him on the bench. "Is there any..." he started to ask as a sidhe female raced atop the table, between their plates and filled his cup with coffee then bowed low.

"Thanks," he grinned taking in the happy faces around him and wondering at just how lucky they'd all been last night.

"_The honor is mine my lord," _she nodded with a faint bow before filling Sam's cup with the same exchange and also with Laura's before making her rounds to the rest of those who'd stayed behind.

OOooOO

**EPILOGUE**

"Oooh I have something for you," Imdugud dug through his host's satchel and pulled out a small onyx token, one for Sam and Dean and the other for Laura, "Look if Lamashtu's smart, after what happened here she'll back off the hunt for Sam," he started.

"Or it might make her all the more het up to get her hands on him," Laura nodded, kissed the top of the statuette and placed it in her bag.

"Right... it could go either way... but fact is..." he turned to Sam, "You're gonna have to face her and take her down and when you do, you know damned well where my loyalties lie," he bowed deeply.

"That and you'd just really love to tear the bitch a new one." Dean smirked.

"Well yeah, there's definitely that."

"What're you gonna do now?" Sam asked.

The Assyrian shrugged, "I don't know... maybe do some traveling, bring on a few plagues, a little drought... the swarm is always hungry..." he leaned back, his hands up and open, "Hey... it's what I was created for."

Smiling he straightened up then bowed before them, "Well for that and to serve my kings. Should you need me you have only to call."

"Thank you Imdugud, for everything... ooh how's the eye doing?" Dean asked just as the veil opened for him.

"It itches a bit, I suspect once it's grown back it'll be fine. Take care of each other," he admonished shaking the hands they all offered before slipping from Bobby's yard, leaving Gader'el the last demon to say his good-bye.

As the day wore on the weapons smith taught them each the secret of the igigi killing darts until the sun began to set, burning brilliant reddish orange in the twilight sky.

Laura and Tom worked in the kitchen with Mustard seed and a few of Bobby's regular residential sidhe making a near mountain of food that would easily have fed a full dozen hunters as well as most of the demon hosts that had been sheltering here only a couple days before.

"Hey Laura!" Dean called from the back yard.

"Yeeeeeeees?" she returned from the kitchen.

"Come out here I need you. Tom you too."

"S'up?" she asked wiping her hands free of zucchini pancake batter and looking around at the guys, all of whom seemed to be looking at her strangely.

"What's going on?" Tom asked emerging down the back steps and into the group too.

"We were just having a little discussion here..." Dean indicated the group of them, "About Inanna and Enki... and whether they were consorts or actually married. I say they were married. Sam says nuh uh..." he started, then took her hand and guided him to her lap.

"And I do say also that she was his wife," Gader'el added, "regardless of ceremony, or lack thereof, their souls are bound together for all eternity..." he looked around smiling wryly, "And if you'll forgive me... I WAS there when Enki announced her to be his wife."

"Alright, so he called her his wife what kind of proof did he have though? What'd they have matching tattoo's or something?" Bobby asked.

"They did. Tattoos pre-date jewelry," Laura nodded then added, "She also wore a pendant he carved for her out of onyx," she smiled though her eyes were far away, "It was a lion's head, and on the back was the ring of life... a carving of Tiamat," she looked at the faces of the people she loved gathered around them, "but it's not about ceremony or about jewelry not really... it's about two people, two souls bound to each other, the ring, like Tiamat's ororborous is just a symbol of an eternal bond... as we all know."

She turned and caressed his face, "Speaking of binding," she smiled, "Cernunnos told me what you did, that you refused to allow him to replace the torc..."

One hand slid into his pocket as he nodded, "That's right. There's only one man for you to be bound to."

In his hand he held two rings of the same gleaming ruby and silver colored tungsten carbide his sword was made of, "If you'll allow it."

OOooOO

The End.

A/N - Please accept my greatest thanks for coming along on this journey through this little warverse... I hope you've enjoyed the stories as they've come... some more than others certainly. I'm kinda on tenterhooks here wondering what y'all might be thinking about how this one ended.

There is still work to be done on The Longest Weekend... as many of you know...

But other than that, I'm just glad the universe is safe... for the time being...

And I'm very very grateful to all of you who've stuck with everything to get to this point. Thank You!

Now please... for better or for worse as the saying goes... I'd love to hear what you thought of this... but please keep criticism constructive.

Thank You.

sifi.


End file.
